Chou Taisen Remake
by Pikatwig
Summary: A tournament with teams consisting of various members of the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders now begins. Who will come out on top? Who will claim the title of Kamen Sentai Gorider? Find out! (One-Shot. ...longest thing I've ever written, bar none)


The Chou Taisen Remake Shorts have been completed and now it's time for the big thing itself. I announced this on August 31st, 2017. The shorts were slowly progressing for a while and now… here we are. This is a remake of Chou Super Hero Taisen… which is, officially, the final Super Hero Taisen movie. Shinichiro Shirakura announced that no more of these movies would be made to focus on more "interesting projects". This year is a Kamen Rider Amazons movie. ...k. I have no words since I don't really care about Kamen Rider Amazons, nor have I actually watched Kamen Rider Amazons.

My overall opinion of the Taisen movies is honestly a mixed bag. The original is fun, the second one was alright, and I'm never sure how to feel about Kamen Rider Taisen, Grand Prix, and Chou Taisen. Regardless… the movies are now over and I can honestly say that one good thing can come out of it: Yonemura will NEVER mess up characters ever again. ...seriously, who's genius idea was it to hire that guy when he's never once written for a Super Sentai series, continually pushed the Sentai aside, and somehow continuously messed up all of the characters! Heck, he even botched up a character he was the head writer for! Kamen Rider Kabuto's fighting style in the opening of Kamen Rider Taisen didn't match up with how he fights in the show… and he wrote the dang thing! UGH!

...I will grant Yonemura this much… he can write good stuff. He wrote the 999th and 1,000th episodes of Kamen Rider, Kabuto was a good season overall, TB says that the Pretty Cure season he wrote was good, and he does good work with Pokemon. ...yea, he's a Pokemon writer. He's been on the series since the sixth-ninth episode, he wrote Snow Way Out, the first Pokemon Christmas special, he wrote the episode that aired on the day I began to work on this story (April 12th), and… *eyes twitch* He wrote… the episode… where Ash released Greninja. ...so… unless that was some executive mandate… we all know who the idiot who made Ash give up Greninja is! Excuse me a moment. *leaves*

-One Combine Harvester Moment Later-

So… you know the old saying, "If you want something done right, you do it yourself"? Well… that's this. I want to prove that I can, probably, write something better than Yonemura. I hope that you all enjoy this. I have been working really hard on this project and it's going to be a rather long project at that.

One other thing I want to comment on. At one point, I had considered giving this "movie" the subtitle of 'Super Hero Taisen Mania' as (like with Sonic Mania) it's "by the mania for the mania", but I ended up not going with it. I'll admit that it was a catchy name for a subtitle, but I kinda grew used to the shorthand of 'CTR'. That and the subtitles' letters would end up looking somewhat like a cuss word, so… yeah.

Here we go guys. Chou Taisen Remake… now begins.

Kamen Rider and Super Sentai belong to Toei, Bandai, Ishinomori, etc. Kamen Rider Fraise belongs to me. Special thanks to KKD Silver and Silver Maxus for help on making some teams.

* * *

It was a rather normal day for the Seito University Hospital. There had been no Bugstar attacks at the time, so things were slow and calm for once.

Emu sat in a room and was checking on a woman who was currently expecting. He looked over at the ultrasound machine for a moment before he gave a soft smile.

"Your child is looking good," Emu told the woman, "She's looking to be due in… about, I wanna say, three or four days."

"Arigatou," the woman smiled as she got up and looked at Emu for a moment, "Ano… weren't you the doctor who looked at my younger brother a few days ago?"

"What was his name?"

Before the woman could respond, though, there was rapid knocking at the door. Emu walked over to open the door up and two males came running in on. They spoke to fast for Emu to be able to keep up with before they left alongside the woman.

"I know these two, it's fine," the woman told Emu quickly.

"...alright…" was all Emu could say in response.

* * *

"Why was it you were looking over that woman?" Hiiro questioned Emu later that day.

"Her normal doctor wasn't here today, and I was the only one available at the moment…" Emu informed.

"You missed a surgery…" Hiiro informed, "You do remember that you're a surgical intern right now, right?"

"Your dad said it was fine…" Asuna said as she walked over.

Hiiro simply gave a roll of his eyes as he walked away in a huff.

"...so… you were approved to have tomorrow off, Emu," Asuna informed.

"Cool," Emu smiled, "Hopefully it won't be as complicated a day off as my last one was…"

"And I also got tomorrow off," Asuna added.

"Oh…" Emu blinked a little as he looked at her, "Uh… would you wanna hang out tomorrow? Just you and me?"

"Sure," Asuna smiled, "Meet me at the park south of here at ten?"

"Yea," Emu nodded.

Asuna then proceeded to gather her stuff and head off. Emu gave a soft smile as he proceeded to head home.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the Kyuuranger dimension, Lucky was looking through the storage unit for the Kyuutamas. Raptor happened to notice him looking over them and walked over to him.

-Are you looking for a Kyuutama?- Raptor asked.

"Yea. That one pink one with 'KR' on it. It vanished from my Seiza Blaster, so I wanted to see if it was still here."

Raptor then proceeded to quickly look over the array of Kyuutamas. She then turned to Lucky after a moment, -It's… not there, actually.-

"Why's that?"

-I guess it must've run out of Kyu Energy after one use…- she figured.

Lucky simply gave a nod and headed off to another room in their base.

* * *

" **Your plan will give us the power to destroy the Kyuurangers?"** Mardakko asked a human in a white cloak.

"Not just them. I can give you a whole world of Super Sentai and other heroes to kill as long as you allow us access to your tech," the human responded.

" **What do you think?"** Ikargen asked a holographic image of Don Armage.

The holographic image of Jark Matter's leader thought for a bit before he gave a nod of approval. The human simply smirked a little as he looked over his tablet to see images of the Kyuurangers and the three Doctor Riders, "Heh… _the war shall begin…_ "

Unbeknownst to the generals and leader, somebody was watching them from a nearby asteroid. He gave a sigh as he proceeded to head away from the generals, "...looks like… we _can't escape from crossing fate_ …"

* * *

 **Kamen Rider…**

 **Super Sentai…**

 **The Final Taisen Now Begins…**

 **Pikatwig Entertainment Proudly Presents…**

 **In Association with Toei, Bandai Namco, and others...**

 **Chou Taisen Remake**

* * *

The next day, back over in the Kamen Rider world, Emu was currently sitting and waiting for Asuna to show up. He currently had his cellphone out and was playing a game in the _Mighty_ series as he waited. He continued to play as he waited before Asuna showed up and sat next to him.

"Hey," she smiled.

Emu paused the game, looked up at her, and he blushed at her a bit. She had on a white top, a pink vest, blue skirt, and a pair of white sandals.

"Something up?"

"...you look great…"

"Oh. Thank you," Asuna smiled as a faint blush appeared on her face.

Emu just smiled a little before he stood up, "Alright… what should we go do first?"

"Hmm… well… there is a clothing store I've wanted to go check out for a while now, but I know you wouldn't-"

"Alright, lead the way."

"Eh?"

"It's fine, go ahead and lead the way."

Asuna simply nodded as they headed for that shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the main Super Sentai world, it was a normal and quiet day for the Earth. Yamato was currently setting up a blanket for a picnic at a park. He took a moment to look around and couldn't help but smile at the humans interacting with the Zyumans.

"Yamato-kun," Amu called out as she walked over.

"Hey," he smiled.

She walked over and sat next to him as he began to unpack the basket.

Unbeknownst to them, there was another duo of Sentai Senshi on a bit of a date as well… right next to them.

"It's a nice day, isn't it, Yoko?"

"Yea, Hiromu, it is…"

* * *

Back in the Kamen Rider world, over in North America, a photographer was walking over to a doughnut shop. He snapped a few pictures of it before he headed on in. He sat down at a stand where he saw some glazed doughnuts, plucked one off, paid for it, and just relaxed a little. He glanced over to see a man in a black jacket and red pants eating plain sugar, as well as two people talking about something.

" _So… do you think we'll meet again_?" one man asked in English.

" _With a round world like this… yea, I think so…_ " the other responded as he got out a harmonica to play and proceeded to head out.

The photographer snapped a picture of this man, then did the other two he noticed, the food he was munching on, and the sign of the place. He proceeded to head over to a white motorcycle to head off.

* * *

Emu, who was simply smiling and holding onto his wallet in his pocket, watched as Asuna was picking out some kimonos, yukatas, and other outfits to try on. He just continued to watch her seeing she was clearly having some fun. Emu took out his wallet to look over how much money he had before he saw a picture of him when he was younger, roughly age five, alongside his parents and an older female about ten years old. He sighed softly, slipping the picture back into his wallet, and went back to watching Asuna pick out some outfits.

"Hey, Emu?" Asuna started, showing him a red yukata and a white kimono that she found, "What do you think?"

"Uh… they both are pretty…"

"Which do you think I should try on first?"

Emu gave a motion towards the red yukata. Asuna then proceeded to head into a changing room to try it on. Emu simply sat down across from where the entrance to it was before looking back to the picture…

* * *

" _Emu?" a voice called out._

" _Onee-chan… I'm bored…" a younger Emu said to his sister._

" _Look… we're gonna be here a while…" his sister told him before she noticed an arcade cabinet for_ Mighty Action X _, "Hey. How about you go play that?"_

" _What is it?"_

" _A video game."_

* * *

He was soon snapped out of his memories upon hearing what sounded like a train whistle. Emu looked outside but saw no train stations nearby.

' _...what was that?'_

* * *

Over in the sands of time, the time train DenLiner was zooming on through. The dining car stood in silence, lights all off, and was generally… different.

" **Three… two… one…"** a certain voice whispered.

" **SURP** RISE!" the Taros and Naomi yelled out as the lights turned back on.

"...what's going on?" the Owner questioned from where he was sitting to eat.

"In a day or so, it'll be a very special day for the Nogami family. So, me and the others are planning to go surprise Ryotaro and be there for it!" Naomi informed.

The Owner simply nodded his head in response before he just continued to eat.

" **How long has it been since we last saw Ryotaro?"** Kintaros questioned.

" **I think it's been… four years, maybe?"** Urataros commented.

" **It's been eight years, kame-yaro!"** Momotaros yelled out.

" **Sempai, we met him once back in 2013."**

" **No, we didn't!"**

" **Yes, we did."**

" **No, we didn't!"**

Ryutaros simply shrugged a bit before he went to work on a crayon drawing and Kintaros simply went back to sleep. Momotaros and Urataros continued their verbal spat for a moment before Naomi walked on over.

"Hey! We don't want Ryotaro-tachi seeing you argue again!" Naomi reminded.

The two simply looked at each-other for a moment before they just walked over to some seats.

* * *

Emu watched Asuna walk out in her red yukata and couldn't help but blush at how she looked. Asuna simply saw this, smiled, and then proceeded to change into the white kimono. She walked out, now as Poppy, and posed a bit. Emu, again, blushed at how nice she looked. Poppy gave a giggle as she went back to get into her clothes. She exited, now back to Asuna, and they headed over to pay for the outfits.

"Hey, Asuna?"

"Yea?"

"Did you hear anything like a train whistle a little while ago?"

"No. Why?"

"Just… thought I heard one…"

Asuna simply gave a small nod in response before she noticed the family picture that Emu had in his wallet, _'Hmm? Oh, it must be a family photo. Wait… I don't think Emu's ever mentioned his family before…'_

"Alright… let's get going," Emu said as he carried the bags with the clothes in them.

"Oh. Right," Asuna nodded as they headed out.

* * *

Over in the Super Sentai dimension, somewhere in Korea, Torin was sitting in the Spirit Base and just looking over the original five Zyudenshi of Gabutyra, Parasagun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera… as well as the five Dinocells of Guntyra, Stegonsaw, Shovecera, Parasaser and Rapax.

"...how did this even happen? Did the Brave somehow alter when I was dead?" Torin questioned.

"I'm about as confused as you are about this…" Candelilla admitted.

"I don't get it either. It just happened one day…" Luckyuro stated.

Torin simply gave a nod as he set the Zyudenshi and Dinocells down onto the table. He glanced over towards the teleporter, but didn't see anybody enter it. He just let out an annoyed sigh as he looked downwards at the ten trinkets…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kyuuranger dimension, Lucky was looking over his Shishi Kyuutama for a moment with a contemplative look.

* * *

Shou was sitting in his room onboard the Orion, simply humming the beat of the Kyuulette song, before he heard a knock outside. He gasped upon seeing somebody standing… outside… in space…

* * *

"Minna!" Shou began as he walked over to the team, now that they were in the center room, "We have an… unexpected visitor."

-How? We're in space…- Raptor commented.

"I'm… not sure. He didn't have a ship or anything, he was just… out there…"

"How?- the team questioned.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a man with brown hair that was wearing mostly black, apart from a magenta shirt under his black jacket, as well as a black and magenta camera round his neck, "So… you're the Kyuurangers, right?"

"What's that mean to you?" Stinger questioned.

"I need you for an important mission…" the man informed, "Ore wa Kadoya Tsukasa… Kamen Rider Decade…"

"Kamen… what now?" Garu questioned.

"...wait a minute…" Lucky muttered as he recalled something.

* * *

 _ **=EX-AID KYUU~TAMA! SEIZA ATTACK!=**_

 _ **=LET'S GAME! METAHCA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YA NAME?! ...I'M A KAMEN RIDER!=**_

* * *

"Like Emu…"

"Indeed," Tsukasa nodded, "And he's gonna need your help. ...big time."

"Well, ok. We're going on a mission, minna! Let's see who's going!" Shou smiled as he got out the Kyuulette, "Kyuulette za Chance!"

He then snapped his fingers, the lights dimmed, and began to dance. Tsukasa just looked on in confusion as the eleven members of the team put the Kyuutamas into the Kyuulette.

 _ **Kimo-tama tama tama tama kyuu kyuu kyuu~!**_

"Kyuu, kyuu, kyuu~!"

 _ **Kimo-tama tama tama tama kyuu kyuu kyuu~!**_

"Kyuu, kyuu, kyuu~!"

 _ **Kimo-tama tama tama tama kyuu kyuu no kyuu!**_

"Kyuu, kyuu, no kyuu!" Shou happily sung.

"...huh?" Tsukasa blinked.

Shou turned the dial on the side of the Kyuulette. It spun around and out came the Shishi, Sasori, Chameleon, Washi, and Ryu Kyuutamas.

"Lucky!"

"Yosha lucky!"

"Stinger!"

"Hmph…"

"Hammy!"

"Kitakore!"

"Raptor!"

-Yosha!-

"And myself!" Shou smiled.

"...what was it I just watched?"

-It's best not to question it. Lead the way, Mr. Kamen Rider,- Raptor responded.

Tsukasa simply nodded as little as he guided them off…

* * *

Back to the Kamen Rider world, Emu and Asuna sat at a cafe and were just relaxing a little bit. Emu was just looking at Asuna before she looked at him a bit.

"So… I saw a picture in your wallet… is it you and your family? ...or would you not wanna talk about it?"

"Oh… yea, that is my family," Emu commented as he got the picture out and handed it to Asuna, "I was five when we had this taken."

"Wow… you looked so cute back then…" Asuna smiled.

"Thanks…" Emu responded, fighting off a small blush, before he let out a soft sigh.

"Hmm?"

"...I just… nothing…"

Asuna simply looked at Emu for a moment and then back at the picture. She glanced towards the younger female in the picture, "So… you have a sister?"

"Yeah. Miya Ami."

"...Miya? Isn't your last name Hojo?" Asuna blinked a little before it clicked, "Oh… your family…?"

"Yea… we split apart…" Emu informed, "It happened when I was seven, so I don't remember what happened. ...kinda lead me to play video games. _Mighty Action X_ and _DoReMiFa Beat_ helped me not feel so alone…"

Asuna simply nodded a bit before she proceeded to pull him into a hug. Emu was a little surprised by this but didn't fight it as he hugged her back. They quickly ended after a moment and Asuna handed him back the picture.

"...my dad's name was Yuji and my mom's name was Shimo…" Emu commented.

"...why don't we talk about something else?" Asuna quickly suggested.

"Good idea…"

There was a sudden explosion nearby as troops of the Jark Matter began to roam around.

"Huh? Bugstars?" Emu blinked.

"Unless there's some space game they're working on, I doubt it."

More explosions boomed around them before they looked up to see the Andor Genesis from _Xevious_ flying around in the sky.

" _Xevious_?" Emu blinked.

* * *

"The drones are attacking… this should lure out the Kamen Riders…" a person in a white coat commented.

"Why _Xevious_?" another person in a coat asked.

"Because it will hide our intentions behind a cloak that nobody can figure out…" a woman in a white lab coat informed.

" _Exactly_ …" the person who had met with the Jark Matter generals nodded, "Now then… did you get me the data I requested?"

"Data from Dan Kuroto's computer has been acquired and reconstructed," the woman smiled as she held out a black Gashat with the label 'Taddle Legacy', "The experimental Night of Safari Gashat helped a lot with learning how to make them function…"

"So... what shall you do with this Gashat?" another person asked.

"Oh… you'll see… you'll see…"

* * *

"Asuna, you get the people away. I'll hold these guys off," Emu told Asuna as he got out his Driver and Gashat.

"Be careful," Asuna told him as she hurried off.

 **=MIGHTY ACTION X!=**

Emu gave a soft smirk as the Game Area flew over the Jark Matter soldiers. He struck his pose as he readied the Gashat, "Dai-Henshin!"

He quickly inserted the Gashat and opened up the lever on the Driver.

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION, X!=**

Ex-Aid Level 2 stood ready for battle as he summoned forth the Gashacon Breaker.

* * *

Over on the Super Sentai world, things were still quiet. That changed with the arrival of the Bugstar grunts. People gasped in fear and began to run in a hurry.

"What the…?" Hiromu questioned as he and Yoko got up.

"Ask questions later, right now, we gotta defend these people," Yoko responded quickly.

"Amu, ikuzo!" Yamato stated in a hurry.

"Hai!" Amu nodded.

Hiromu and Yoko readied their Morphin' Braces as Yamato and Amu pulled out their Zyuoh Changers.

 **=IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

 **=EAGLE!/TIGER!=**

"Honno Kakusei!" Yamato and Amu announced as they rotated the top of their changers to the three red lines would line up, opened them up and raised them into the air.

Hiromu and Yoko were covered with green data as their suits appeared around them. Their helmets formed as they moved their devices up, pressed a button and announced out, " _Let's_ Morphin'!"

The four Senshi now stood transformed and ready for action.

"Red Buster!/Oozora no Ouja! ZyuohEagle!"

"Yellow Buster!/Setsugen no Ouja! ZyuohTiger!"

"Tokumei Sentai.../Doubutsu Sentai…"

"Go-Busters!/Zyuohger!"

The four Senshi posed a bit before they noticed each-other.

"Eh?" the two Reds blinked.

"Well… didn't expect this…" ZyuohTiger commented.

"Let's worry about this later!" Yellow Buster told the two Reds.

"Right…" Red Buster nodded.

"They… don't sound like the kaizoku…" ZyuohEagle noted as he realized it, "Oh… you must be the people they borrowed the powers from."

"Kaizoku?" Red Buster tilted his head before it clicked, "Oh. Marvelous and his crew. Yea, that's not us. Let's… talk more later."

"Right," ZyuohEagle nodded as the four Senshi charged forward to fight the Bugstar grunts.

However, none of them noticed the Andor Genesis appear above the sky.

* * *

"It's nice to see the Earth again…" Luka smiled as she and Gai were roaming around a town in Korea, "So… why did you choose this place to visit?"

"I heard some rumors about a team who operates here and I wanted to see if it's true," Gai commented.

The two roamed around the area a little. Eventually, after some walking around, some Zorima appeared and began to charge in.

"Well… guess we get to see if it's true now… if we don't beat them all up first," Luka smiled as she took out her Mobirate.

* * *

Torin and Candelilla both sensed something.

"The Zorima!" they both exclaimed.

"Should we get the team back here?" Luckyuro asked.

"...no. I can do it myself," Torin responded as he grabbed his GigaGaburevolver and Bragigas Zyudenshi.

* * *

Asuna was working on guiding people away as Ex-Aid continued to fight the Jark Matter forces. Hiiro and Taiga both walked over, saw what was going on, got on their Drivers and readied their Gashats.

 **=TADDLE QUEST!/BANGBANG SHOOTING!=**

"Jitsutsuki Level 2..."

"Daini senjutsu…"

"Henshin!" they announced as they quickly got in their Gashats and opened up the levers.

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE QUEST!/BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! YO~W! BANGBANG SHOOTING, GO!=**

The two Riders jumped down to help Ex-Aid fight off the enemy forces.

"Brave, Snipe!" Ex-Aid smiled.

"What are these things?" Snipe questioned.

"Not sure, but we also gotta deal with Andor Genesis!"

"What?" Brave asked.

Ex-Aid pointed up at the sky towards Andor Genesis.

"...how did we not see that?" Brave questioned.

"Don't know, don't care," Snipe responded.

* * *

From the cafe nearby, two people watched as Andor Genesis loomed overhead. A woman turned to the person next to her. He gave a nod and then proceeded to head out.

* * *

Ex-Aid, Brave and Snipe were managing against the grunts, before an explosion occurred behind them. They turned to see Mardakko and Ikargen walking over.

" **Well… what have we here?"** Ikargen mused as he looked the Riders over.

" **Regardless of what they are, they will be defeated and this world will be claimed in the name of Jark Matter!"** Mardakko exclaimed.

"Wait…" Ex-Aid muttered as he thought, "Right… guys, we're dealing with aliens from another dimension."

"...what?" Brave and Snipe blinked.

"Long story," Ex-Aid responded as he got the Gashacon Breaker into sword mode and charged forward.

A short distance away, Tsukasa and the five members of the Kyuurangers showed up. They looked around for a moment before they saw Ex-Aid, Brave and Snipe fighting the two generals.

"Ex-Aid!" Lucky yelled out.

"Huh?" Ex-Aid blinked as he turned to him, "Lucky! Hey, mind helping out a little?"

"Not a problem. Minna, ikuzo!"

"Okyuu!- the four members of his team responded.

"Mawa Slide!" they all announced as they loaded the Kyuutamas into their changers.

 **=SHISHI/SASORI/CHAMELEON/WASHI/RYU KYUU~TAMA!=**

They then moved their changers into position.

 **=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

"Star Change!- Lucky, Stinger, Hammy and Raptor shouted.

"Garyō Tensei!" Shou declared.

The five were then surrounded by stars as they all transformed.

"Super Star! ShishiRed!"

"Poison Star! SasoriOrange!"

"Shinobi Star! ChameleonGreen!"

-Speed Star! WashiPink!-

"Dragon Ma-Star! RyuCommander!"

"Kyuukyoku no Kyuuseishu… Uchu Sentai…"

"Kyuuranger!-

ShishiRed summoned his sword and headed over to help Ex-Aid against the generals, SasoriOrange and ChameleonGreen headed over to help Brave against the grunts, as did WashiPink and RyuCommander with Snipe.

* * *

"The units are set and the data is ready to be gathered…" the assistant informed the person in charge.

"Well… begin…" he smirked as he pressed a button.

* * *

The multiples of Andor Genesis began to shine light down across various worlds…

* * *

Brave slashed at the Jark Matter grunts with his blade in fire mode. ChameleonGreen quickly whipped at the foes, with her rapier acting as a whip, as SasoriOrange stabbed at some of them.

"Not bad…" Brave muttered.

 **=GALAXY!=**

ChameleonGreen used her rapier to surround the foes. Brave and SasoriOrange quickly readied their weapons.

 **=GALAXY!=**

 **=TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!=**

SasoriOrange threw his spear as Brave sent a wave of fire forward. The fire combined with the spear attack and finished off some of the grunts.

Snipe, WashiPink, and RyuCommander began to blast at the remaining grunts with ease. They all rapidly fired at their foes.

"Heh… keep it up," Snipe smirked.

They continued to fire rapidly before Snipe and WashiPink loaded their trinkets into their weapons. RyuCommander, however, simply adjusted the head on his gun

 **=BANGBANG CRITICAL FINISH!=**

 **=GALAXY!=**

"Ha!- they all yelled out as they finished off the last of the grunts.

* * *

ZyuohTiger and Yellow Buster slashed at the foes rapidly with their blades. ZyuohEagle soared through the air, Red Buster hanging onto him, and they shot at the last of the grunts.

* * *

The lights flashed over all of the worlds and began to change into what looked game area energy fields…

* * *

Ex-Aid and ShishiRed slashed at the two Jark Matter generals. The two generals attempted to block them but ended up getting rather unlucky with their attempts to block.

"Yosha lucky!" ShishiRed cheered as they kept slashing.

Ex-Aid changed his weapon back into a hammer and began to bonk the two generals on the head. ShishiRed then quickly moved in to slash at them.

Suddenly, the game area generated from Andor Genesis flew over the area. The two generals ended up vanishing after the wave flew over the group.

"Hmm?" Ex-Aid blinked.

* * *

DenLiner simply continued its way through time. Suddenly, the tracks began to vanish from where DenLiner was going.

" **Eh?"** Momotaros blinked as he looked outside.

The train yanked forward as it went on without rails. It ended up falling to its side before it got flung into the air due to a high hill. A portal soon appeared in front of the train, which it then fell into.

* * *

The group of Riders and Sentai Senshi simply stood there for a moment before something began to approach them. The figure in question was in a dark armor that had red highlights.

"Eh? What the…?" ShishiRed blinked.

" **A red Senshi… you're toast!"** the figure yelled as he charged forward and began to attack ShishiRed.

"Oi!" Ex-Aid yelled as he bonked the figure upside the head with the Gashacon Breaker, "Pick on somebody your own size!"

" **You've made a grave mistake attacking NeziRed, bub…"** the figure, NeziRed, growled as he began to attack Ex-Aid as well.

Somebody watched as the two were fighting NeziRed. The figure quickly got out a belt, put it on, and took out a card of sorts as he ran forward.

"Henshin!" he yelled as he inserted the card into the belt.

 **=ALTAIR FORM!=**

The person transformed into his Rider form as he blocked an attack from NeziRed. Ex-Aid and ShishiRed looked on in confusion as the other Rider kicked NeziRed back.

"Saisho ni itte oku! Ore wa ka~nai~ri… tsuyoi!" the Rider yelled out as posed a bit before he readied his sword. He quickly struck NeziRed with said sword.

* * *

Asuna continued to help people get away, but some people were unable to get away due to injuries. She proceeded to go over to help them, but soon noticed somebody else hurry over.

"Huh?" Asuna blinked.

"Don't worry, I'm a nurse," the woman told Asuna.

"As am I. I was having a day off, but… not anymore."

"Tatsumi Matsuri."

"Karino Asuna."

The two worked to get the injured away as more of the Jark Matter grunts proceeded to attack them. Luckily…

"Chakusou!"

A blue light flashed as GoBlue defended some of the people.

"Nii-san!" Matsuri smiled.

"I'll hold them off," GoBlue said quickly.

* * *

NeziRed continued to fight the trio of Ex-Aid, ShishiRed and Zeronos, as Brave, Snipe, and the other four Kyuurangers were watching it with a bit of confusion.

"Think we should go help the nurse?" ChameleonGreen asked.

"Sounds like a plan," RyuCommander nodded.

ChameleonGreen nodded as she and WashiPink headed off in the same direction that Asuna had headed in.

* * *

Within a cave by a coast, Yayoi and Dr. Ulshade were at a computer console. Yayoi was pressing a communication button with a frantic look, "Guys? Guys? Guys, respond! Come on… respond!"

"Uh… Yayoi?" Dr. Ulshade said quickly as he pointed outside, "I think we have other things to worry about…"

"Being?" Yayoi began to question as she looked outside to see the Andor Genesis.

"...wow…" Dr. Ulshade gawked.

* * *

Over in America, the photographer was snapping some pictures of the Andor Genesis that was floating in the sky.

"Nante kotta…" he mused.

"Oh? You speak Japanese?" one of the people who he had encountered back in the doughnut shop asked.

"Name's Gou," he said.

The other male smiled as he put down a stick… that had boxers attached to them, "I'm Eiji."

"Haruto…" the other male said as he walked over.

The trio simply stood for a moment before Ghouls and Trash Yummies began to spawn. Haruto and Eiji simply got their Drivers ready.

 **=DRIVER ON, PLEASE!=**

"Good luck…" Gou commented as he headed for his motorcycle… only to see it was now his Rider Machine and had his gear, "Oh yes!"

He quickly slapped his Driver on, ran back over, and stood next to Eiji and Haruto. The trio quickly got their trinkets ready and their Drivers into position.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE!=**

" _Let's…_ "

"Henshin!" the three announced.

 **=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA, TATOBA TATOBA!=**

 **=FLAME, PLEASE! HII, HII, HII HII HII!=**

 **=RIDER! MACH!=**

The trio all transformed into their Rider forms. Wizard had the WizarSwordGun in his hand and OOO had the Medajaribur ready.

"Saa, showtime daa!" Wizard declared.

Wizard and OOO charged forward to fight the grunts, but Mach just stood there for a moment.

"Tsuiseki… bokumetsu… izure mo… mahha!" Mach declared as he began to pose, "Kamen Rider… Mach!"

He then grabbed the Zenrin Shooter, charged forward, and aided in fighting off the grunts.

Amy and Ian were watching from a short distance away.

"What do you think is going on?" Ian curiously asked.

"Not sure… but I think those guys need some help," Amy said, motioning towards the three Riders, as she got up and got out her Gaburevolver, "Ready?"

Ian nodded as he got up and got out his Gaburevolver.

"Brave In!" they announced as they quickly got out and pressed the buttons atop the Zyudenshi. They quickly loaded them into the Gaburevolvers.

 **=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN!/DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" they yelled before they spun the chambers, danced a bit and aimed the guns into the air, "Fire!"

The dinosaur heads flew around the two as they turned into their Kyoryuger forms.

"Dagan no Yuusha! KyoryuBlack!"

"Tsuno no Yuusha! KyoryuPink!"

"Shijou saikyou no Brave!" they yelled together.

"Zyuden Sentai…" KyoryuBlack declared before they both posed.

"Kyoryuger!" they announced out.

"Huh?" OOO and Mach blinked.

"...you guys?" Wizard commented.

The two Kyoryugers looked to Wizard for a moment before they approached, and the group began to high-five a little.

"Good to see you again," KyoryuPink smiled.

"Yea," Wizard nodded.

"When did you guys meet?" OOO questioned.

"Kind of a long story, but I'll explain later. Right now…"

Mach gave a nod as he blasted at another Ghoul. The group then proceeded to attack the grunts with ease.

* * *

NeziRed continued to battle Zeronos, Ex-Aid and ShishiRed. The trio were managing to knock him around a bit, but NeziRed was able to keep up with them. Zeronos proceeded to kick NeziRed into some rubble before he turned to Ex-Aid and ShishiRed, "Where did this guy even come from?"

"You know?" Ex-Aid asked.

"Not a clue," ShishiRed admitted.

NeziRed knocked the rubble away, growling as he did so, and got back up. He looked ready to continue the fight before four flashes of light joined him. The lights then changed into Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Ouja, AbareKiller, and Dark Buster.

"Mou…" Ex-Aid sighed.

The five villains were ready to attack, but then five more flashes of light appeared before them. These lights then turned into Drive, Accel, Go-On Green, and Pink Racer. The four charged forward to begin fighting the villains.

" **More reds, huh? This'll be fun…"** NeziRed smirked as he turned his attention to Drive and Accel.

"...what is even happening?" Snipe questioned as he and Brave walked over.

The fifth light died down which caused the three Riders to all gasp upon seeing who it was.

" _Yo_."

"Masaka…" Snipe gasped.

"Kiriya?" Ex-Aid gawked.

Kiriya then took out his two Gashats, got out his Driver, and activated the Gashats.

 **=BAKUSOU BIKE!/GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!=**

"San soku. Henshin," he announced as he inserted the Gashats, opened up the Driver, and kicked the Lazer Level 1 icon.

 **=LEVEL UP!=**

 **=BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE! I GOTCHA! GIRI GIRI, GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!=**

Lazer stood ready for battle as he was joined by Drive, Accel, Go-On Green and Pink Racer.

"Kiriya… how are you-?!" Ex-Aid began to ask, but he was given a gesture by Lazer to stop talking.

NeziRed angrily growled as he motioned for the four alongside him to attack. Lazer simply gave a soft 'heh' as he aimed the Gashacon Sparrow forward. Drive and Accel, armed with their blades, ran towards the four. The two red Riders rapidly slashed at the four while Go-On Green and Pink Racer fired their guns at the four. Lazer then fired one shot that finished them off, causing the four to explode into pixels.

"Whoa…" Ex-Aid and ShishiRed gawked.

Drive, Accel, Go-On Green and Pink Racer were about to move towards NeziRed, but they all vanished into pixels.

"What the?!" Lazer gasped.

-The true battle will soon begin…- a voice similar to Brave's spoke. Everybody turned to see that this person… looked just like Hiiro, apart from wearing a completely black attire, -You must stop this pointless fight.-

" **Who do you think you are to command me?!"** NeziRed yelled.

The look-a-like of Hiiro simply sighed as he took out the black Taddle Legacy Gashat.

"A Proto Gashat?" Snipe muttered.

-Jitsutsuki Level 50. Henshin…- he announced.

 **=TADDLE… LEGACY!=**

He then simply put the Gashat into the Driver and opened the lever up.

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

White and gold energy surrounded him as he gained a brown, damaged, almost decayed, version of Brave's suit. White armor then flew around him and attached onto it.

 **=TADDLE REKISHI! THIS IS YOUR FANTASY! TADDLE LEGACY!=**

-Kamen Rider… True Brave…- he said as he casted a magic spell against NeziRed. The blast made contact… and then NeziRed turned into a card. True Brave caught it as he turned towards the others. He then motioned towards them as small ships flew over above them.

"Huh?" Zeronos blinked before he got absorbed by one ship.

Snipe then quickly began to shoot at the ships, however the ships quickly deployed defensive shields and absorbed him.

"Run!" ShishiRed yelled.

The group proceeded to start running, but the ships managed to catch up and absorb them. The ships soon absorbed everybody except for Ex-Aid and ShishiRed. ShishiRed saw that one was getting close to himself and Ex-Aid, so he quickly shoved Ex-Aid out of the way. The Red Senshi got absorbed by the ship as a result of this. Ex-Aid simply continued running as another ship flew towards him.

* * *

Over in America, Mach, OOO, Wizard and the two Kyoryugers finished off the last of the grunts.

"Picture… perfect!" Mach smiled.

"Fui…" Wizard exhaled.

KyoryuPink and KyoryuBlack high-fived before they saw the ships fly in. OOO blinked a bit as he walked to look at the ships. He was then absorbed into it.

"Oi!" Mach yelled as he took aim with the Zenrin Shooter at the ships. He quickly began to fire at them as rapidly as the gun would let him, but the ships weren't damaged and managed to absorb him.

"Shimata…" Wizard muttered as he turned to the two Kyoryugers, "See if you can get some help. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

The two nodded as they made some distance between themselves and the ships. KyoryuBlack initiated his Armed On form and began to shoot at the ships. KyoryuPink, meanwhile, got out the MoBuckle to contact help.

* * *

Yayoi kept her eyes on the computer systems as the scanners were glitching up. She gave a bit of a sigh before a call icon popped up. She clicked it and saw KyoryuPink.

-Thank goodness…-

"What's going on, Kaori?"

-...huh?-

"Something up with the signal?"

-Who's Kaori?-

"...you…"

-No…-

-Amy? Did you get any contact?!- KyoryuBlack yelled.

"Wait…" Yayoi blinked, thinking a moment, before she gained a wide-eyed look and a faint blush, "AMY?! H-h-how?!"

-...what's going on?-

Yayoi stared a bit in confusion as she just stared at KyoryuPink's image. She thought for a moment before snapping her fingers, "Oh… many worlds…"

-Huh?-

"The idea is that there are infinite possibilities about worlds. The Amy I know isn't a Kyoryuger…"

-Oh… that makes sense...- KyoryuPink spoke before she was absorbed by the ships.

"Amy? ...respond!" Yayoi yelled as she rapidly tried to re-establish communications.

* * *

GokaiYellow and GokaiSilver were battling Zorima that were roaming around the Korean city. KyoryuSilver charged in, ready with his weapon, and began to slash at them.

"KyoryuSilver?!" GokaiSilver gawked, "I… I heard that you had died."

"Long story…" the silver senshi responded as he slashed at a few more of the Zorima.

The ships soon flew overhead and began to scan KyoryuSilver. The two Gokaigers gasped in horror as he vanished into pixels. GokaiSilver got out his Gokai Cellular and Gold Mode Key, but the ships blasted him away. GokaiYellow grabbed the two items before she got absorbed as well.

* * *

ZyuohEagle and Red Buster gave each-other a high-five before the ships began to fly over the four. Before they could even react, they were all absorbed by the ships.

* * *

Asuna was currently checking on the people that were attacked by the Jark Matter grunts while GoPink and GoBlue were holding off some of the remaining ones.

"Hey," ChameleonGreen called out as she hurried on over, "Need any help?"

Before Asuna could respond, more of the ships began to fly nearby. WashiPink quickly began to try to shoot them down but ended up getting absorbed.

"Raptor!" ChameleonGreen yelled.

Ex-Aid charged forward as he tried to swat away the ships before they could absorb anybody else. He stood as ready for battle as he ever could be. ChameleonGreen stood next to him, also battle ready, as the ships were set to look at them. However, before anything else could happen, a portal appeared in the air and DenLiner came tumbling out of it. The time train crashed into a nearby building and everybody who was on it came flying out.

"What the heck?!" Ex-Aid yelled.

The ships soon looked over those who spilt out of the train and absorbed Momotaros. Ex-Aid was about to go over to help some of the injured people, but the ships took advantage of him looking away to absorb him as well.

"Emu!" Asuna yelled

ChameleonGreen stood as the ships began to fly towards her. She stood in front of Asuna as the lights beamed down and absorbed them both.

" **Guys… something's wrong…"** Ryutaros said quickly.

The three all watched as the ships then began to fly away. They all quickly jumped into the ships as they flew and made an giant ring around part of the city. The ring then attached to the ground and a bubble of sorts appeared around the ring.

* * *

"Guys, something happened!" Garu yelled as the image of the bubble appeared on a monitor on their ship.

"That's bad… right…?" Naga questioned.

"Very…" Kotaro nodded.

* * *

Emu was now within what appeared to be some sort of white void. He looked around to see that Hiiro, Taiga, and eight other people were nearby.

"Where are we?" Lucky questioned.

"Lucky," Emu called out as he was about to go over to check on him… only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

The others all soon noticed these barriers. Some of them began to lightly tap them, others were trying to attack, and some were just calmly waiting for something to happen.

- _Hello~ everybody!_ \- somebody announced in English, -This is your Announcer, _comin' to ya live!-_

"What's going on?" Emu questioned.

-Good question, Ex-Aid! You all have officially been invited to participate in the first ever interdimensional tournament known as Chou Super Hero Taisen! You have all been selected to lead teams of five to fight in order to win a fabulous prize!-

"What kind of prize?" Lucky asked.

-The ability to transform into a group of heroes that are a combination of Super Sentai and Kamen Rider! Kamen Sentai… Gorider!-

"Sounds lame…" Hiiro commented.

"What if we don't want to play this game?" Taiga added.

-You'll have to if you want to get back to your world. You are currently in a digital world of sorts and the only way to leave is for somebody to win this tournament.-

Everybody exchanged nervous looks before they gave a nod.

-Excellent! Now then, since we lack enough team leaders, we will be putting in some data duplicates in order to fill up enough slots for this game to begin. Now then… onto how to play this game! First off, you got to assemble your teams! The Goriders are Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink. As the leader, you'll need to pick what color you want to slot yourself into. You don't have to be Red if you don't want to.-

Nods came in response as a screen with five panels appeared in front of the leaders.

Emu moved his hand in front of the red panel and an image of Ex-Aid appeared in front of it. Others soon followed suit. The other panels then began to rapidly flip between various Kamen Riders and Sentai Senshi.

-Now, you gotta hope you get lucky and get a good team!-

Emu watched the pink panel turn for a bit and then pressed it. The screen then gained an image of Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form before Momotaros popped on out of the screen.

"Hello," Emu greeted.

" **Ow…"** Momotaros groaned as he got up, **"What the… where am I?!"**

"It's… kind of complicated, but we need to play a game in order to get out. Boku wa Hojo Emu. Kimi wa?"

" **Wait… you don't know who I am?! Seriously?!"**

"...no… that's kind of why I asked…"

Momotaros just gave an annoyed sigh as he looked at Emu, **"Momotaros."**

"Yoroshiku," Emu said with a small bow.

* * *

Hiiro watched as the blue panel was rotating between various people in blue. He noticed somebody with a blue suit and orange armor that seemed interesting and was about to press the button, but the panel became greyed out, "What the…?"

He looked to see that the person now appeared in front of Hiromu.

"Huh? What the…?" he blinked.

"Hello," Hiromu greeted.

"...am I back on Earth?"

"Yes."

"Ok… that's weird…" the man mused as he scratched the back of his head, but quickly looked at Hiromu, "Oh. Right. Kazuraba Kouta. You?"

"Sakurada Hiromu."

Hiiro just turned his attention back to the blue icon, randomly pressed it, and Haruto soon appeared in front of him.

"...fui… safe…" he muttered.

Hiiro simply motioned for him to move as he looked at another panel spin.

* * *

Lucky gave a smile at the four spinning panels and then just randomly pressed all four. Out popped Eiji, another male that was wearing mostly black and greys, GaoWhite and GekiYellow.

"Yosha lucky!" he cheered.

"Hello…" the third person nervously greeted.

"Ore wa Lucky!" Lucky smiled as he turned to the two.

"Hino Eiji…"

"Mondou Misao," the timid person greeted.

* * *

Hiiro looked to the green and pink panels as they spun around before he pressed the green one and Haruto pressed the pink one. Out emerged Yamato from the green panel and out emerged Amu from the pink panel.

* * *

Over with Torin, he watched as the panels continued to spin around for a bit. He eventually began to move to the blue one, "Well… anybody I pick is bound to be less of a headache then some people I recently had to choose…"

He pressed down on the panel and out appeared something not human. It looked to be some sort of humanoid dog.

"Huh? I'm back…?" he blinked a bit before turning to Torin, "Where are we?"

"Some sort of datascape… and we have to fight in order to get out. I'm Torin."

"Just call me Kruger," the dog said.

Torin gave a nod as he pressed the yellow panel. Suddenly, out came flying Shou from the panel. He crashed into the invisible wall and then began to slide down it.

"You ok?" Torin asked.

"Yep…" Shou nodded as he got up, "I'm fine."

* * *

Taiga pressed on the green panel, out appeared Chase, but data was streaming off of his form. Taiga just shrugged this off as he looked to the pink panel. He noticed GokaiGreen was on the panel and pressed it… but it landed on WashiPink.

Raptor came stumbling on out of the icon and fell into Chase's arms. Chase looked at her for a moment, blushing a bit, and just kept an eye on her as she stood up.

* * *

Emu and Momotaros continued to watch some panels spins. Emu eventually tapped the blue one and a man in a business suit popped out.

" **Wow…"**

"Quiet…" Emu told Momotaros as he turned to the man, "Hello. Who are you?"

"Namiki Shun," he informed.

"Nice to meet you," Emu smiled.

Shun simply looked at Emu for a moment before looking around at them, "So… we're in some sort of data world?"

"Yep," Emu nodded.

"Alright… I'm in," Shun informed.

Emu gave a smile as he turned to the yellow and green panels as they continued to spin. He tapped the green panel which caused a picture of Kamen Rider Ryugen to appear. Micchy popped out of the panel and looked rather confused.

" **...another young dragon? Oh no…"** Momotaros groaned.

"What?" Micchy blinked.

"One of the Kureshimas?" Emu asked.

"Just call me Micchy," he said quickly, "So… what's going on?"

"Tournament that we need to fight in so we can leave. We gotta pick our final team-member," Emu informed as he looked to the yellow panel. He tapped it and GokaiYellow appeared on it. She was then teleported in before them, "Hello."

She quickly took out a gun and aimed it at Emu, "You better explain what the heck is going on!"

"Tournament. We have to fight as teams to get out," Emu quickly explained.

Luka then put her gun away and just stood alongside the others.

* * *

Hongo sat and watched the last panel, which was the blue one, spin before he picked his teammate. In a flash of light, Akarenger appeared next to him.

"So… we meet again, Hongo-san," Akarenger greeted as he turned back to human form.

"Indeed, Kaijo-san," Hongo nodded as Tsuyoshi Kaijo sat next to him, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Tsukasa stood and watched the cads spin. He had gotten two of his teammates in, which were GoseiRed and Heart Queen, and was working on trying to pick the last two. He clicked the blue icon and it displayed Kamen Rider Abyss. Said Rider appeared and detransformed.

"Zolda?" Tsukasa questioned as he saw Abyss' face.

"Just somebody I happen to look like," Abyss informed as he pressed the green button and looked surprised, "Huh…"

Kamen Rider Blade appeared in front of them.

"Uh oh…" Tsukasa muttered.

-Relax!- the announcer declared, -We have transmitters to replicate the signals of Undead so that this world wouldn't end up being destroyed.-

"Yeah… good thing…" Blade nodded as he turned back to normal.

"Welcome aboard," Tsukasa smiled.

* * *

Parad, who was another team leader, just watched as the icons spun around a bit. He then randomly pressed the blue and yellow buttons at the same time and watched as SasoriOrange appeared out of the blue icon and Beet Buster came out of the yellow one.

"What… I'm… alive again?" Beet Buster gasped.

SasoriOrange turned back into Stinger and he looked at Parad, "Who are you?"

"Your leader until this game ends," Parad smirked.

Beet Buster, turning back into Masato, simply gave a nervous look in response to Parad's comment.

* * *

Yoko was watching the panels spin around a bit with of a patient look. She proceeded to take out a chocolate bar from a jacket pocket, start munching on it, and then pressed the blue panel. Yoko quickly got a big smile as she saw who it landed on and who appeared before her.

"Amy-chan!"

"Yoko-chan!"

The two high-fived and smiled at each-other. Yoko split a piece of the chocolate bar with Amy before looking at the yellow panel. She then pressed it and landed on an image of Kamen Rider Kiva-la.

Natsumi then appeared in front of the two, "Hello."

"Hello," Yoko waved as she pressed the green panel.

The green panel then gained an image of ChameleonGreen on it. Hammy, alongside Asuna, appeared in front of the group.

"What the…?" Yoko blinked.

Hammy slowly got up and looked at the other three girls, "Hello…?"

"Hi," Amy smiled.

"Who's your friend?"

"Asuna," she informed.

"...not sure how I got here…" Asuna admitted.

"I guess you making contact with me the moment we got absorbed just didn't get noticed or something…" Hammy figured.

Yoko just gave a nod as she watched the pink panel spin a bit. She eventually pressed it which caused an image of a Rider to appear on it. Out appeared Mai Takatsukasa.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Hello," Amy smiled.

"Oh… hi," she responded before she noticed a Sengoku Driver on her waist, "Wait… what?!"

-Ladies and gentlemen! All of the human players have officially made their teams. Now, so we can make this match a bit more fair, we're gonna add in some AI controlled teams to the mix!- the announcer informed.

Several panels began to spin in various spots nearby the teams so that the AI teams could be formed. Various teams quickly spawned in, but one team caused a few Riders to gasp.

"...Genm…" Emu gasped.

"He bad news?" Luka asked.

 **"His whole team is looking to be bad news…"** Momotaros commented.

* * *

"Enter…" Hiromu muttered as he saw Dark Buster on Genm's team.

* * *

"Now then…" the announcer smiled from his booth, looking over the sixteen teams, "We are now going to decide our first round!"

Panels began to rotate over a tournament bracket to determine the first match. It eventually landed on pictures of Emu's team and Parad's team.

* * *

"Oh boy…" Emu muttered.

* * *

Outside the barrier, GokaiSilver was trying to break into it by punching it as hard as he could.

"...what are you doing?" a voice asked.

GokaiSilver was about to respond, but quickly turned around and gasped in amazement, "ShinkenRed-san!"

"Hello…" he greeted.

"Oh! I'm trying to break into this thing!"

"Seems like our interests are overlapping…" ShinkenRed commented, "Because whatever took the people in there... took my wife…"

"She's a Sentai Senshi?"

"ShinkenYellow."

GokaiSilver then quickly took out some paper so he could write something down on it. ShinkenRed, meanwhile, began to slash at the barrier with his sword.

* * *

" _Hello~_ Chou Super Hero Taisen viewers!" the announcer declared in a joy-filled tone, "This is your announcer, _comin' to ya live!"_

* * *

TVs all over Japan were watching this announcement with curious looks.

-We have heroes from various strokes of lives that are here for one reason! To fight as teams to see who will gain the title of Kamen Sentai Gorider!-

"Wow…" some kids gawked.

"Interesting…" an older male commented.

* * *

Emu, Shun, Luka, Micchy, and Momotaros stood on the right side of an arena while Parad, Stinger, Masato, Faiz and TimePink were on the left side of the arena.

-Our first round of Chou Super Hero Taisen is set to begin. All of our teams gave us names to work with before our current teams showed up for the first battle. Now, _let's_ henshin, minna!-

Emu simply gave a nod as he put on his Gamer Driver, got out his Gashat, and activated it.

 **=MIGHTY ACTION X!=**

"Dai-Henshin!"

 **=GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION, X!=**

"No continue de clear shirau ze!"

"Install, Megaranger!" Shun announced as he opened up a panel on his changer and inputted a code.

 **=3-3-5!=**

A blue light surrounded his body as he transformed into his Senshi form.

"MegaBlue!"

Luka got out her Ranger Key, flipped it open, got out her Mobirate, and posed, "Gokai Change!"

She inserted the key, held the Mobirate, watched as yellow lights flew in front of her, and smiled as they flew over her body.

 **=GO~KAIGER!=**

"GokaiYellow!"

"Henshin," Micchy said as he unlocked the Budou Lockseed.

 **=BUDOU!=**

He then inserted it into the Driver and locked it into place. As he inserted it, a zipper appeared above him and the Budou armor floated above him.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

After a moment, he sliced the Lockseed open.

 **=HAI!=**

The armor dropped down and then unfolded.

 **=BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA HA HA!=**

"Kamen Rider… Ryugen!" he announced as he held out his gun.

Momotaros simply smiled a little as he put the Terminal Buckle on, pressed the red button, tossed the Rider Pass into the air, and caught it, **"Heh… been quite a while. Ikuze…"**

He then slid the pass over the center of the belt, **"Henshin!"**

 **=SWORD FORM!=**

The armor circled around him for a moment before attaching onto him. A train whistle echoed as a mask of sorts slid into position over the helmet.

" **Ore… sanjou!"**

- _Presenting…_ Team Ex-Aid!- the announcer smiled

" **Why did we name the team after him?"** Den-O questioned.

"He is our leader…" Ryugen responded.

Ex-Aid just scratched the back of his helmet in response to the conversation.

"How interesting…" Parad commented as he got out his Gashat and turned the dial on it.

 **=PERFECT PUZZLE!=**

"Henshin."

 **=DUAL UP!=**

 **=IT'S THE GLORY OF THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!=**

Parad transformed into his Rider form and set the Gashat into a slot on the side of his belt, "Heh… Kamen Rider Para-DX…"

"Mawa Slide," Stinger said as he spun his Kyuutama and loaded it in.

 **=SASORI KYUU~TAMA!=**

 **=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

"Star Change!" Stinger said as he aimed the Seiza Blaster at the ground, pulled on the trigger, and transformed, "Poison Star! SasoriOrange!"

 **=IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

" _Let's…_ Morphin'!" Masato announced as gold energy surrounded him and formed into his suit, "Beet Buster."

"Kamen Rider Faiz."

"TimePink!"

- _Presenting_ … Team Paradox!-

Para-DX gave a small smirk under his helmet as he looked towards Team Ex-Aid, "Here's the plan. You all just attack and leave the finishing to me."

"...ok…" TimePink nodded.

- _Ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready?_ Round one… now begins!-

The two teams charged at each-other and began to do battle.

Ex-Aid knocked Para-DX on the head with the Gashacon Breaker, but Para-DX simply moved the weapon off of his head and smacked it into Ex-Aid's face. Para-DX smirked as he then punched Ex-Aid into some Energy Item containers.

Ryugen began rapidly shooting at Beet Buster and Faiz, but the two quickly countered by shooting their own blasts at him. Ryugen gave an annoyed 'tch' in response before he pulled on the hammer to charge up the gun's power. GokaiYellow soon joined him in shooting at Beet Buster and Faiz, but they were now at a bit of a stalemate

"Mega Sniper!" MegaBlue yelled as he got out his side arm and began to shoot at SasoriOrange's stinger tail to block it from hitting him.

"Heh…" the Orange senshi softly smiled as he tried to get his stinger to hit from behind, but MegaBlue managed to block in just the nick of time with his tomahawk, "Not bad. So… what exactly are you? A Spaceranger? A Cosmoman? Something else?"

"Megaranger," MegaBlue responded.

"Got it," SasoriOrange nodded.

MegaBlue went back to shooting at SasoriOrange, but it was countered by blasts from the Seiza Blaster.

TimePink blocked some slashes from Den-O. The Pink Senshi attempted to knock Den-O away, but Den-O was able to keep their swords locked in a bit of a stalemate.

-The fight is on, ladies and gentlemen! Both teams are looking good, but only one team can proceed to the next round!-

* * *

-Keep your eyes on the screen as our battle continues!- the announcer said. A young woman saw this on a TV near her, but simply ignored it.

ShinkenRed and GokaiSilver, who were nearby, continued to try and break the barrier.

"We're getting nowhere…" ShinkenRed sighed

"Sadly true…" GokaiSilver added.

"Did you try your mecha?"

"...I couldn't. My means to summon it got stuck on the other side…"

ShinkenRed just gave an annoyed sigh as he got out his Origami, "Shishi Origami! Origami Dai Henkei!"

The Origami turned into its giant robot form, let out a roar, then began to claw at the barrier. After a bit, with no progress in damaging the barrier, some lasers began to fire from the sky at the barrier.

"What the…?" ShinkenRed blinked.

The Ookami, Tenbin, Oushi, Hebitsukai, Kajiki, and Kuma Voyagers flew through the air, firing at the barrier, but no damage was caused to it at all.

"...well… that's something…" ShinkenRed commented.

"WOW!" GokaiSilver gawked, but he then sighed sadly, "Shoot…"

"What?"

"My camera's on the other side of that barrier…"

ShinkenRed just gave a soft, but clearly irritated, sigh in response to GokaiSilver's priorities at the moment.

* * *

GokaiYellow blasted at Beet Buster as rapidly as she could, but Beet Buster was capable of blocking her shots with his own.

"Ah mou!" she yelled as she continued to fire.

Beet Buster just chuckled a little in response, "Come on… try and hit me!"

Faiz continued to trade gun shots with Ryugen as the two soon approaching where GokaiYellow and Beet Buster were fighting. GokaiYellow got out her GokaiSaber to try to slash at Faiz, but her blow missed and just narrowly smacked the side of Ryugen.

"My bad…" she nervously responded.

 **=EXCEED CHARGE!=**

"Look out!" Ryugen shouted as he sliced the Lockseed thrice.

 **=BUDOU SPARKING!=**

His armor quickly folded up over his head to create a defensive barrier around himself and GokaiYellow. However, Faiz managed to strike the exposed part of his body. The armor soon flashed off and Ryugen turned back into Micchy.

-And Ryugen is down!-

 **=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

"Gokai Blast!" GokaiYellow yelled before she quickly fired a yellow blast at Faiz and he dissolved into data.

-GokaiYellow takes down Faiz in retribution for Ryugen! _Fine play!_ -

MegaBlue and SasoriOrange continued to exchange their own gunfire for a bit before SasoriOrange got out another Kyuutama.

 **=TATE KYUU~TAMA! SEIZA ATTACK!=**

An energy shield was generated on SasoriOrange's arm over his Seiza Blaster. MegaBlue waited for a moment before he motioned to GokaiYellow. She gave a small nod as she ran towards him and he waited for a moment before he tossed her into the air.

"What the…?"

 **=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

"Gokai Slash!" GokaiYellow yelled as she soared down and slashed right past the shield.

SasoriOrange returned to normal and simply smacked the ground in irritation.

-A brilliant tag move made by GokaiYellow and MegaBlue to take down SasoriOrange!-

* * *

People began to cheer in amazement at the battle's results so far.

"Go Team Ex-Aid!"

"Come on, Team Paradox! Turn it around!"

The joy they were feeling slowly began to turn into a sort of energy that began to float away…

* * *

" **Hey nii-san!"** Deizarus yelled as he entered what looked to be the main room of the Ice Palace, **"We got joy energy comin' in hot!"**

" **From where?"** Chaos inquired.

" **I don't know, it just started comin' in from Japan!"**

Chaos gave a confused look before he saw the Joy totem fill up with energy, **"How strange…"**

* * *

"Vector End!" TimePink yelled as she jumped into the air with her two swords positioned like hands on a clock.

" **Now!"** Den-O smirked as he quickly scanned the pass across the belt.

"Beat Six!"

 **=FULL CHARGE!=**

" **Ore no hissatsu waza… Part 5!"**

The top of the DenGasher came flying off of the top of the sword and Den-O swung the blade as rapidly as he could. With the top split off, he managed to hit TimePink right before she could bring swords into a defensive position. TimePink dissipated into pixels as the top of the DenGasher returned to the blade.

-TimePink is out of here!-

" **Still got it…"** Den-O smirked.

-However, this progress might be going down the drain. If the leader of the team goes down then it's an automatic victory for the other side.-

" **Shimatta…"** Den-O muttered as he hurried over to try and find Ex-Aid.

Ex-Aid had gotten punched into a crate, rolled along the ground, and looked to his health meter to see it was getting a bit low.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Para-DX laughed as he walked over.

Ex-Aid slowly got back up, panting as he did, before he noticed something on the ground. He quickly grabbed it to reveal an Energy Item.

"What?!" Para-DX gasped.

"Yosha!" Ex-Aid cheered.

 **=KAIFUKU!=**

Ex-Aid's health gauge began to regenerate a bit of health, but he still wasn't back to full health.

"Well… this is gonna be fun," Para-DX smirked as he raised his arms up to summon the Energy Items, but nothing happened, "What the…?"

He tried again, but again nothing happened.

"Better take advantage…" Ex-Aid muttered as he got out the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat.

"Come on!"

 **=GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!=**

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

"Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!" Ex-Aid yelled as he charged forward.

 **=I GOTCHA!=**

 **=BUTTOBASE TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!=**

Ex-Aid then punched Para-DX with his large fist, but Para-DX was able to get back up.

"Think you're clever using punches, huh…?" Para-DX responded as he got out his Gashat and turned the dial.

 **=KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!=**

"Dai-Henshin…"

 **=DUAL UP!=**

 **=EXPLOSIVE HIT! KNOCK! OUT! FIGHTER!=**

Para-DX gave a bit of an annoyed grunt as he readied himself. Ex-Aid quickly got his Gashat into the slot holder and activated the finisher.

 **=KIMEWAZA!=**

 **=GEKITOTSU CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

He sent the giant fist rocketing forward to strike Para-DX, but Para-DX was able to cross his own giant fists to keep it at bay. However, he wasn't able to move as he tried to keep it from hitting him. Ex-Aid took advantage of this and dashed over to some containers to grab Energy Items.

 **=MASSURU-KA! MASSURA-KA! MASSURA-KA!=**

Para-DX managed to knock the giant fist away.

 **=GATCHON!=**

 **=SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

 **=GASHAT!=**

"Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!"

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=I GOTCHA!=**

 **=SHAKARIKI, SHAKARIKI,** _ **BAD! BAD!**_ **SHAKATTO, RIKITTO, SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

Ex-Aid detached the two wheels from the side of the armor and flung them as if they were tops. Para-DX got knocked backwards due to the power increase from the three Muscle Energy Items.

Ex-Aid simply smiled as he grabbed another Gashat, but paused upon seeing which one it was, "Wait… where'd this come from…?"

Para-DX got back up and angrily growled as he flung fireballs at Ex-Aid. Ex-Aid quickly dodged and readied the Gashat.

"Might as well give it a go!" Ex-Aid figured as he activated it.

 **=JU JU BURGER!=**

"Huh?" MegaBlue blinked.

" _Ju Ju Burger?_ " GokaiYellow questioned.

 **=GATCHON!=**

 **=GASHAT!=**

"Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!" Ex-Aid yelled.

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=I GOTCHA!=**

 **=BURGER~! DOOP-DOOP! BURGER~! A-DOOP-DOOP! JU JU BURGER~!=**

"...and I thought the baseball monster looked silly…" GokaiYellow muttered as she looked at Ex-Aid Level 4.

Para-DX flung more fireballs towards Ex-Aid, but the pink Rider was able to dodge them effortlessly thanks to the skates he now had on.

"Hold still!" Para-DX yelled in agitation.

Ex-Aid then fired a blast from the ketchup and mustard containers that were on his arms. They made contact with Para-DX, knocking him back, and into ground.

"Now my heart is really racing…" Para-DX growled as he was about to switch the Gashat back to Perfect Puzzle, but… his hands were stuck together by ketchup, "What the…? Huh?"

He attempted to pull them apart, but they were just to badly stuck, "How is ketchup this sticky?!"

"Imada!" Ex-Aid smirked as he took out the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat.

 **=MIGHTY BROTHERS XX!=**

"Dai-Henshin!"

 **=DOUBLE GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI DE HITORI! MIGHTY BROTHERS, FUTARI DE VICTORY! X~!=**

 **=GATCHON!=**

"Dai~~~~ HENSHIN!" Ex-Aid yelled.

 **=GACHAN! DOUBLE UP!=**

Ex-Aid jumped into the air and then split into two.

 **=ORE GA OMAE DE! OMAE GA ORE DE! WE ARE… MIGHTY… MIGHTY… BROTHERS… DOUBLE X!=**

The two Ex-Aids landed on the ground ready for battle, "Chou kyouryoku play de… clear shiaru ze!"

The orange Ex-Aid summoned the Gashacon Key Slasher, dashed forward, and struck Para-DX in the back. He tossed the weapon over to the green Ex-Aid, who slashed with the axe blade, then fired a few gun shots.

" **Matte!"** Den-O yelled as he ran over to the two Ex-Aids, **"I wanna finish him off!"**

"...why not do it together?" the green Ex-Aid asked.

"Cool sword you got there," the orange Ex-Aid commented as he took the DenGasher, "So… it change into anything else?"

" **A staff, an axe, and a gun!"** Den-O yelled as he grabbed the sword.

"...our weapon is a sword, axe and gun too…" the green Ex-Aid pointed out.

"Whatever… let's wrap this up already!" the orange Ex-Aid smirked as he grabbed the Gashacon Key Slasher and loaded in the Mighty Brothers Gashat.

 **=DOUBLE GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

 **=FULL CHARGE!=**

The weapon appeared in the green Ex-Aid's hand as they all stood ready for the attack.

" **Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza…"** Den-O began as the tops of the blades detached and they all slashed at Para-DX from a distance, **"Ex-Aid Collab Version!"**

The slashes struck Para-DX, made him go flying, and forced him to turn back to normal.

-The winners of the first match is Team Ex-Aid!-

* * *

"Wow… not bad…" the assistant to the person in charge commented as she saw the end of the first match, "Not bad at all…"

She then turned to a computer console that was transmitting data to two blank Gashats. She looked to a Gashat, which was currently in her hands, based on _Taiko no Tatsujin_ with a curious look, "A taiko drum game… eh. Might as well make a use for it…"

Her attention went back to the screen as Team Ex-Aid turned back to normal. She let out a gasp as she saw Ex-Aid turn back into Emu, "...no way…"

* * *

Torin, Doggie, Shou, Yuto, and Kotoha stood on one end of an arena while GoseiRed, Kamata, Tsukasa, Kazuma, and Heart Queen stood on the other.

-The next round is set to begin. _Let's_ … henshin!-

"Brave In!" Torin announced as he activated his Zyudenshi and loaded it into his GigaGaburevolver.

 **=GIGAGABURINCHOU! BRA~GIGAS!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" he yelled as he spun the barrel, danced around, aimed the gun changer into the air, and pulled the trigger, "Fire!"

An epic guitar tune played from the gun as a brachio head flew around, chomped on Torin, and he was transformed.

"Senkou no Yuusha!" he announced, snapped his fingers, and posed, "KyoryuSilver!"

"Emergency, DekaMaster!" Doggie yelled as he pressed a button atop his Master License. A cyan light glowed across his body, his suit appeared, and his helmet formed, "Hyakiakou buttagiru! Jigoku no Banken! DekaMaster!"

"Mawa Slide!" Shou announced as he spun the Ryu Kyuutama around and got it into position.

 **=RYU~ KYUU~TAMA=**

 **=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

"Garyō Tensei!" Shou declared as he had his staff smack the ground. Purple stars formed around him, flew across him, and he transformed, "Dragon Ma-Star! RyuCommander!"

"Henshin..." Yuto stated as he inserted a card into his belt.

 **=ALTAIR FORM!=**

The suit appeared around him first before the armor slid into position around his chest and head, "Saisho ni itte oku! Ore wa ka~nai~ri… tsuyoi!"

"Shodophone! Ippitsu Sojo!" Kotoha announced as she drew the kanji for 'earth' and smacked it. She was surrounded by yellow energy as the kanji flew across her face to form her helmet, "ShinkenYellow! Shiba Kotoha!"

"And we are… Team Commander!" KyoryuSilver announced.

Tsukasa gave a fond look over to ShinkenYellow before he got out his belt.

"Arashi no Skick Power! GoseiRed!" GoseiRed announced.

"Henshin!" Kamata announced as he slid his buckle into his belt, silver energy formed around him, and he was now in his Rider form, "Abyss…"

Tsukasa placed his Driver on, got out his card, smiled, and readied the card, "Henshin!"

He slid the card into the belt and closed the buckle.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...DECADE!=**

"Kamen Rider… Decade," he announced after he transformed.

"Henshin!" Kazuma declared.

 **=TURN UP!=**

"Kamen Rider… Blade!"

"Heart Queen!"

"Team Card… kourin!" GoseiRed announced.

-Round 2… now begins!-

"So, what's the plan?" DekaMaster asked.

"Based on what happened in the previous round we just need to take out the leader. Which, based on that announcement there, is GoseiRed," KyoryuSilver responded.

"Ikuzo!" Zeronos declared as he readied his sword, charged forward, slashed GoseiRed, but GoseiRed was able to counter with his own sword.

Abyss got out his own sword and knocked Zeronos away from GoseiRed. Decade and Blade headed forward, blades at the ready, to keep DekaMaster and RyuCommander away from GoseiRed.

"D-Sword Vega!" DekaMaster yelled as he brought forth his own sword to parry an attack from Blade.

Blade quickly scanned his cards through the side on the blade.

 **=SLASH! LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING SLASH!=**

Electricity began to charge on Blade's sword and was conducted through DekaMaster's blade. DekaMaster, however, didn't even seem phased by this maneuver.

"Shoot… Abyss, move," Decade told Abyss.

"Gotcha," Abyss nodded as he quickly loaded in a card.

 **=STRIKE VENT!=**

Abyss had a bit of armor attach onto one of his hands, generated a water blast, and fired it at a container. An Energy Item, featuring a person stretching their arm across a long distance, spawned. Abyss quickly grabbed it.

 **=SHINSHUKU-KA!=**

"You're not going to win this battle!" DekaMaster yelled as he had the energy begin to get redirected through his own sword into Blade himself, "Kuraieh!"

Abyss quickly grabbed Blade away from the range of the slash DekaMaster was going to give. Abyss then fired a shot from his summoned weapon.

"Remember… you're important for the strategy…" Decade whispered.

"Right, right…" he sighed.

* * *

"We will beat them next time…" Parad growled as he smacked his fists together.

"Let it go…" Stinger sighed.

"We lost, so there's a bit of a pain that _stings_ …" Masato joked.

"...I'd rather be around the guy screaming 'Yosha lucky' over and over again…"

The door to the room they were in suddenly opened and somebody entered.

"What?!" Parad yelled…

* * *

RyuCommander and KyoryuSilver dodged some melee attacks from Heart Queen with relative ease.

"So… why 'Commander' for our team name?" RyuCommander curiously asked as he dodged a kick.

"Well, you, myself, and Kruger are all the commanders of our teams…" KyoryuSilver explained.

"Hold. Still!" Zeronos yelled as he continued to swing his blade at GoseiRed. He eventually got an annoyed look at the Red Senshi, "Alright… that's it… koi, Deneb!"

Deneb appeared before Zeronos, **"Yuto!"**

"Save the pleasantries for later. Hold him place!" Zeronos yelled as he motioned to GoseiRed.

"...I guess he commands that one guy…" KyoryuSilver commented.

"And the girl?" RyuCommander asked as he motioned to ShinkenYellow, who was now fighting Heart Queen.

"...based on what I can gather from her… guess it's admittedly ironic for her…" KyoryuSilver admitted.

Deneb hurried on over and managed to grab GoseiRed from behind.

"Perfect," Zeronos smirked as he loaded his card into the slot on his weapon, "Deneb, move!"

 **=FULL CHARGE!=**

"Minna, let's move!" Zeronos shouted.

"H-hai…" ShinkenYellow nervously nodded as she got a yellow disk onto her Shinkenmaru and spun it to cause yellow energy to form around it.

"HA!" Zeronos yelled as he slashed at GoseiRed. ShinkenYellow followed it up with her own slash, but GoseiRed was able to partially block it thanks to his own sword.

"Vega Slash!" DekaMaster yelled as he swung his sword at GoseiRed from the side.

ShinkenYellow quickly got out of the way as KyoryuSilver readied his own blade.

"Trinity… STRIZER!" KyoryuSilver yelled as he sent out the triangular shaped energy sword slash at GoseiRed.

The Red senshi was unable to block it and then dissipated into data.

"Gomen nasai, Alata-san…" ShinkenYellow apologized with a slight bow.

-GoseiRed is out. This seems like a victory for Team Commander… but, it's not! As GoseiRed wasn't their leader!-

"What?!"

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: …=**

"Fooled ya," Decade smirked.

 **=B-B-B-BLADE!=**

Blade transformed into the Blade Blade form. Decade held the giant blade, charged up some energy, and sent an energy slice at the opposing side. The blade hit both Zeronos and DekaMaster which forced them both back to normal. Deneb hurried over to help Yuto and Doggie back up.

-And a fine play by Team Card's actual leader! How will Team Commander respond?-

"We need to get in close and hit him from behind," RyuCommander whispered.

"How are we going to do that?" KyoryuSilver whispered back.

"I got it," ShinkenYellow whispered as she broke open a container to get an Energy item with a barrier on it.

 **=BARRIER!=**

ShinkenYellow then drew out the kanji for 'hole' to create a tunnel for the two Senshi to go through. The two gave her a thumbs up as she waited behind the barrier as Abyss fired more energy shots at it.

"Hmm… something's up…" Decade muttered.

The other end of the tunnel appeared just behind him and they quickly readied their weapons.

"Dragon Crash!"

 **=GIGAGAGAN! + GIGAGAGA~N!=**

The two blasts hit Decade from behind and forced him back to normal.

-And Team Card is out of the tournament! Team Commander is going to the next round!-

* * *

The assistant arrived at the door to the room that Team Ex-Aid was using for a base. She gave a knock at the door.

" **Go away!"** Momotaros yelled.

"I'm working with the group running this tournament. It's important that I meet Ex-Aid."

Emu headed over to the door, opened it up, and looked to the woman. He gave a soft gasp as he looked at her.

"Hi, Emu," she smiled.

"Onee-chan…" Emu gasped before he pulled her into a hug.

"It's been a long time…" she smiled.

-Ladies and gentlemen the next round is set to begin!-

Emu looked over to the screen to see Hiiro's team and Taiga's team walk onto the field, "Oh. Hiiro and Taiga are going to be fighting."

"Kamen Rider Brave's team and Kamen Rider Snipe's team… this should be interesting to watch…"

"Wanna watch it with us, Ami-nee-chan?"

"Sure," Ami nodded as she sat on a couch near the TV displaying the fight.

* * *

Hiiro, Haruto, Saki, Yamato and Amu stood on one end of the arena while Taiga, Aran, Ian, Chase and Raptor stood on the other end.

-Alright guys, let's have a good game! Henshin da!-

 **=TADDLE QUEST!=**

"Jitsutsuki Level 2…"

"Henshin!"

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE QUEST!=**

"Henshin!"

 **=FLAME, PLEASE!=**

 **=HII, HII, HII HII HII!=**

"Saa, showtime daa."

"Change Soul, Set!" Saki announced as she set the Change Soul into her phone, "Let's… Go On!"

Yellow energy spun around her as her suit formed, wheels attached onto her, and her helmet formed above her head.

"Met on!" she yelled as she set her helmet on, "Smile Mankai! Go-On Yellow!"

 **=EAGLE!/TIGER!=**

"Honno Kakusei!" Yamato and Amu announced as they rotated the top of their changers to the three red lines would line up, opened them up and raised them into the air.

"Oozora no Ouja! ZyuohEagle!"

"Setsugen no Ouja! ZyuohTiger!"

"Team Brave…" Brave stated simply.

 **=BANGBANG SHOOTING!=**

"Daini senjutsu…"

"Henshin!"

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! YO~W! BANGBANG SHOOTING, GO!=**

Aran activated his Eyecon and got it set up.

 **=STAND BY!=**

 **=YES SIR!=**

 **=LOADING…=**

"Henshin!"

 **=TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA ULORD!=**

 **=CRUSH THE INVADER!=**

Aran transformed into Necrom and pulled his hood back.

"Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" he yelled before he spun the chambers, danced a bit and aimed the gun into the air, "Fire!"

The dinosaur heads flew around him as he turned into his Kyoryuger forms.

"Dagan no Yuusha! KyoryuBlack!"

"Henshin…" Chase stated as he inserted the Signal Bike into the Mach Driver.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! CHASER!=**

Purple color wheels circled around him, attached onto him, and made him turn into his Rider form, "Kamen Rider… Chaser…"

-Mawa Slide!-

 **=WASHI KYUU~TAMA!=**

 **=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

-Star Change!-

Pink stars circled around Raptor and formed into her Senshi suit.

-Speed Star! WashiPink!-

"We are Team Snipe," Snipe proclaimed as he got out the Gashacon Magnum.

His four team-mates got their guns out and began to blast at Team Brave.

 **=DEFEND, PLEASE!=**

A magical portal appeared in front of Team Brave as the gun-shots were fired. WashiPink jumped into the air and began to shoot from the air.

"Leave her to me. Yasei Kaihou!" ZyuohEagle announced as he gained wings and took off to the sky to duel WashiPink.

ZyuohTiger and Go-On Yellow quickly got out their own blasters and began to counter oncoming blasts from Chaser, Necrom, and KyoryuBlack.

"So, two on one, huh?" Snipe smirked as he dodged silver bullets from the WizarSwordGun, "Silver bullets? Well… that's something…"

Brave slashed at Snipe, but Snipe easily dodged the slashes. Brave kept it up as rapidly as he could, yet Snipe had easily evaded them.

"This operation will certainly be difficult…" Brave muttered as he thought for a moment.

"Operation…?" Wizard questioned.

"Figure of speech…"

KyoryuBlack, now in his Armed On form, took aim with the Parasa Shot at the two girls. He looked at them for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"What?" Necrom asked.

"Bit of a shame that we're beating up on two beautiful ladies…" KyoryuBlack commented. He then needed to quickly dodge an attack from the EagRiser, "What the…?"

"I don't think he liked that comment…" Chaser stated simply.

"That's my boyfriend…" ZyuohTiger informed.

"Oh… uh oh…" KyoryuBlack gulped as he got wrapped up by the EagRiser.

"Riser Spinning…" ZyuohEagle yelled as he landed on the ground and yanked the weapon forward, "SLASH!"

KyoryuBlack began to spark a little as a result of the damage.

-Watch out!- WashiPink yelled as she swooped down to grab Kamen Rider Chaser.

KyoryuBlack fell backwards onto Necrom and the sparking energy forced them back to normal.

-And we got a double KO from ZyuohEagle!-

"Gonna have to step this up…" Snipe figured as he got out the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, "Dai-goujyu senjutsu…"

 **=BANG BANG SIMULATIONS!=**

He quickly closed the lever on the Driver, removed the BangBang Shooting Gashat, inserted the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, and opened the lever.

 **=GACHAN! DUAL UP!=**

The naval ship quickly appeared and attached onto him.

 **=SCRAMBLE DA! SHUTSUGEKI HASSHIN! BANG BANG SIMULATION~S! HASSHIN!=**

Snipe took aim at the two Riders with his two guns, but the two were just narrowly able to dodge all of the fire from Snipe. He didn't let up the fire at the two as they both continued to dodge as best they could. As the battle continued something started to form out of the sand and dust that was at the ground of the arena. The figure watched as Snipe rapidly fired at Brave and Snipe.

" _ **Wai~! Looks like fun!"**_

The figure then turned into a yellow orb, began to float, moved around a bit, and then flew right into Snipe. Sand fell off him as he stopped moving for a moment.

"Huh?" Brave blinked.

" **Ne…"**

* * *

" **Oh no…"** Momotaros muttered.

* * *

" **Omae ga taosu ke o ii wa ne?"** Snipe asked before he spun around and aimed the Gashacon Magnum at the two, **"Kotae wa kiitenai!"**

He began to shoot at the two, however the attack was much more random and uncontrolled than Snipe's earlier attack.

"Well… uh… something certainly happened…" Wizard commented.

"I can't tell if this operation was made much harder or much easier…" Brave added.

"Little of both, but we have an advantage. Let's make sure we don't waste it," Wizard told him as he got out the Flame Dragon Ring.

"...Jitsutsuki Level 5," Brave shrugged as he activated a Gashat.

 **=DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER Z!=**

 **=GATCHON! GASHAT!=**

 **=FLAME… DRAGON!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=BURN… BURN… BURN BURN BURN!=**

 **=I GOTCHA! GO GO DRAGON NA-NA-NA KNIGHT! DRA, DRA, DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER~~~... Z!=**

The two Riders then quickly readied their finishers.

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

 **=CHOU NE, SPECIAL…=**

 **=DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

 **=SAIKOU~!=**

A dragon's head formed on Wizard's chest, as energy charged at the dragon's head of the Brave's armor.

" **Wai~!"**

-Move!" both WashiPink and Chaser yelled.

Brave and Wizard fired off their energy blasts at Snipe. Snipe ended up not blocking the two blasts, got sent backwards, and reverted back to normal. Sand came flying off Taiga's body as he landed against the ground and the Gashat Gear Dual Beat came flying out of his Driver.

-Well… that was an unexpected turn of events, but… Team Brave is advancing onto the next round!-

Brave walked over, picked up the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, then proceeded to turn back to normal.

* * *

" **Great… the Hanatare Kozo is here…"** Momotaros groaned.

"...who?" Luka blinked.

"Guessing it's somebody he knows…" Micchy figured.

"Would that count as a match interference?" Emu asked his sister.

"There isn't any interference accepted. Once a leader is out of the match, the match ends and one team goes on," Ami responded as she headed for the door, "I have matters to attend to. ...nii-san, best of luck."

She headed out, looked over a tablet, and smiled as she headed back for the room she was working in earlier.

* * *

Hiromu, Kouta, DekaYellow, W, and Gou stood on one end of the arena, as Jiraiya, Nanami, Takaharu, Ryo, and Hadezukin stood at the other end.

-We're set for henshin, minna!-

 **=IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

" _Let's_ …" Gou and Hiromu said in unison.

"Morphin'!/Henshin!"

 **=ORANGE!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER~! MACH!=**

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

"Red Buster!"

"Koko kara wa ore-tachi no stage da!"

"DekaYellow!"

"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero…"

"Tsuiseki… bokumetsu… izure mo… mahha! Kamen Rider… Mach!"

-And they are… Team Sugoi!-

"...why that name again?" Gaim curiously asked.

"I couldn't think of anything, so I let a random name generator pick it…" Red Buster admitted.

" _It's Morphin' Time? Heh… sounds pretty western…"_ Jiraiya said in pure English as he got out his device and held it at the ready, "Super Henge! Doron Changer!"

Energy surrounded his body and he now stood transformed, "NinjaBlack! Jiraiya!"

"Ninpu… Shinobi Change! Ha!" Nanami announced. She then spun part of her transformation device, which caused a white suit of sorts appeared around her, followed by blue wind surrounding her. The blue wind flew into her suit, colored it blue, a helmet appeared, and then the visor surrounded her face, "HurricaneBlue!"

 **=AKANINGER SHURIKEN! ZA HENGE!=**

"Shuriken Henge!" Takaharu yelled as he spun the shuriken.

 **=AKA JA! NINJA!=**

"The splendid rampage! AkaNinger!"

"He~n… shin!" Ryo announced as he flashed silver and transformed, "ZX!"

"Jinrai Shinobi Change!" Hadezukin yelled as a gold lightning bolt appeared around her to transform her, "Tentoraiger!"

" _And we are Team Ninja!_ " NinjaBlack announced as he tossed a smoke bomb to the ground.

W quickly cleared the smoke away with his wind powers. Team Sugoi looked to see that the five members of Team Ninja were all gone.

"Be careful… we are dealing with ninja…" Gaim advised.

Up above the group was Team Ninja as they were watching and waiting for a good opening.

"We need to be ready to strike in an instant…" NinjaBlack told his team.

"Uh… where's Igasaki?" Tentoraiger spoke up.

"What?" NinjaBlack blinked as he turned to see that AkaNinger wasn't with them.

"Shinobi naredemo shinobanai!" AkaNinger yelled as he ran towards Team Sugoi.

"...that _idiot_ …" NinjaBlack sighed.

AkaNinger wildly swung his sword at W, but the two-in-one Rider was easily able to dodge.

 **=METAL!=**

 **=CYCLONE! METAL!=**

W used the weapon granted by the Metal Memory to block sword slashes from AkaNinger. After a moment of dodging W proceeded to put the Metal Memory into the weapon.

 **=METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"Metal Twister!"

W spun the weapon around as rapidly as he could, with the wind from the spinning knocking AkaNinger back. He then began to spin around rapidly like a top to attack AkaNinger, but the Red senshi was still able to stand back up.

"Chozetsu Henge!" AkaNinger yelled as he put something on his wrist, spun it around, and gained a large set of armor.

 **=CHOZETSU… NINJA!=**

W was about to change Memories, but Red Buster walked over and stopped him.

"Save your energy. I got this," Red Buster assured.

"...ok…" W nodded as he stepped back.

"Nick, ikuzo!" Red Buster yelled as he held out the Custom Visor.

-Ok!- Nick yelled as he sped over in his motorcycle form , transformed into data, and entered the Custom Visor.

Red Buster then set the Custom Visor atop his Morphin' Brace.

 **=SET! ARE YOU READY?=**

 **=POWERED CUSTOM! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

"Powered Morphin'!" Red Buster announced as he pressed the button on the side of the device to cause red armor to attach onto him.

"Alright… let's rampage!" AkaNinger yelled as he charged over to Red Buster.

Red Buster simply clenched his fist, waited a moment, and then gave AkaNinger an uppercut to the chin. The Chozetsu Armor scattered into pieces as AkaNinger fell to the ground.

 **=IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!=**

"Volcanick Attack!" Red Buster yelled as he dashed through a red ring, turned into a blazing cheetah, and rammed right into AkaNinger.

AkaNinger then reverted back into Takaharu and crashed into some crates.

-Looks like AkaNinger sure got… busted.-

"... _fool_ …" NinjaBlack sighed.

 **=LUNA! TRIGGER!=**

"Found ya!" W exclaimed as he rapidly shot at where the rest of Team Ninja was hiding. The four quickly tried to evade, but the powers of the Luna Memory allowed the shots to change direction and knock them to the ground.

"You know the plan guys?" NinjaBlack whispered to his team, nods coming in response, "Yosh… _ninja go!_ "

NinjaBlack and ZX jumped up into the sky to ready their next move while HurricaneBlue and Tentoraiger stood ready for battle. The two girls split off to do battle, Tentoraiger headed to DekaYellow and W, while HurricaneBlue headed to Gaim and Mach.

Tentoraiger then began to spin around into a gold colored, electrically charged, vortex. DekaYellow tried to strike with her D-Stick, however the vortex was electrically charged and proceed to zap her. W fired shots from the Trigger Magnum, but the shots ended up bouncing away because of the speed of the vortex.

"Let's hope this works…" W muttered as he got out the Metal Memory, switched out the Trigger Memory, regaining the silver side of the body as well as the weapon.

 **=LUNA! METAL!=**

W quickly used the Metal Memory's weapon like a whip and, due to the rubber-like properties of the Luna Memory, blocked it from conducting the electricity of the vortex that Tentoraiger was generating.

HurricaneBlue, meanwhile, dodged some blasts from the Zenrin Shooter. She kept up the skillful dodging, but ended up being left open to a slash attack from Gaim. She jumped up out of Gaim's attack range and got out her megaphone weapon. Mach quickly fired blasts towards her, but she quickly countered by yelling into the megaphone to deflect the blasts… right into W and DekaYellow.

"Well… uh… whoops…" Mach nervously spoke.

-And DekaYellow and W are out of here.-

"...smooth move…" Gaim sighed.

Mach just sighed a little as he got out the Deadheat Signal Bike.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR!=**

 **=RIDER! DEADHEAT!=**

Mach gave a battle ready pose. He was unaware of HurricaneBlue getting an idea as she looked over his more powerful form.

"Hey," HurricaneBlue spoke into her megaphone towards Mach, "Get the blue shogun!"

Mach aimed the Zenrin Shooter at her… before he aimed it at Gaim.

"Hey!" Gaim yelled as he dodged the shot.

"I'm not willingly doing this!"

Gaim quickly ducked an attack from Mach, slid out the Rider Indicator, slide in the Genesis Core, and got out the Lemon Energy Lockseed.

 **=LEMON ENERGY!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

Mach was forced to continue attack Gaim, but Gaim quickly kicked the Orange and Lemon Armor Parts at him to knock him back. He quickly sliced the Lockseeds open after the armor merged into one.

 **=SEIYA! MIX!=**

 **=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE! JINBA LEMON! HA HA!=**

Gaim then gained a better amount of armor and was better able to defend against the attacks Mach was dishing out.

"Help me, please!" Mach yelled.

Red Buster looked over to HurricaneBlue before he dashed over to knock the megaphone away from her. Mach then quickly loaded in another Signal Bike.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! MAGARL!=**

He quickly fired a blast from the gun at HurricaneBlue, but then pressed down on the button on the Mach Driver.

 **=MAGARL!=**

The blast curved in an arc before it made contact with HurricaneBlue. She ended up getting knocked into a pipe, which ended up causing NinjaBlack to slightly fall from where he was hiding out.

"Perfect!" Mach smirked as he loaded the Deadheat Shift Car/Signal Bike into the Zenrin Shooter.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

He quickly spun the wheel on the front, spun around, and sent out an energy slash towards NinjaBlack.

 **=FULL THROTTLE!=**

Red Buster watched for a moment, but then suddenly got wrapped up in a chain. He turned to see ZX was the cause of this as the Rider jumped into the air.

NinjaBlack managed to slip away from the attack thanks to a substitution skill, however…

 **=LEMON ENERGY!=**

A yellow energy arrow struck him before he could even react, forcing him to detransform, and fall to the ground.

-And by a narrow lucky shot from Gaim, Team Sugoi is heading to the next round!-

"...thanks…" Red Buster simply stated as the chains vanished off of him.

* * *

Ryuji watched the victory from a screen at a TV store with a bit of a shocked look, "Hiromu? How'd he…?"

-Our next round has been decided to be these teams!- the announcer declared as he showed Yoko's team and who her group was up against.

"...better get back to HQ…" Ryuji said as he began to head for their base.

* * *

Yoko, Amy, Natsumi, Hammy and Mai stood on one end of the arena, while Tyrannoranger, Nossan, Ryuki, Kohtaro, and Kibaranger stood on the other.

-Henshin time!-

 **=IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

" _Let's_ … Morphin'!" Yoko announced as she quickly pressed the button to transform, "Yellow Buster."

"Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! DRICE~RA!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!" Amy yelled as she pulled the trigger on her gun and transformed, "Tsuno no Yuusha! KyoryuPink!"

"Kivala," Natsumi called out as a small bat flew over to her. She grabbed it and held it out in front of her, "Henshin!"

Her body was covered in a white light that soon shattered as if it were glass. She now stood in her Rider form, "Kamen Rider… Kiva-la!"

"Mawa Slide!"

 **=CHAMELEON KYUU~TAMA!=**

 **=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

"Star Change!" Hammy announced as she pulled the trigger on her changer, was surrounded by green lights, before they flew over her to form her suit, "Shinobi Star! ChameleonGreen!"

Mai looked to the Sengoku Driver that she now had, a somewhat confused look on her face, but she put it on and got out the Lockseed she had with it, "...henshin!"

 **=STRAWBERRY!=**

The zipper then spawned a strawberry that was ready to go. She quickly inserted the Lockseed into the Driver and locked it in.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

The driver began to play a tune that was similar to hoagai music but was also techno sounding. Mai simply bopped her head to the beat for a moment before she sliced open the Lockseed.

 **=HERE WE GO!=**

The strawberry landed on Mai's head as her body was coated with a pink bodysuit that had violet accents on her wrists, shins, knees, backhands, ankles, arms, and an outline that looked sort of like a bra.

 **=STRAWBERRY ARMS!=**

"Sugee…" Mai smiled from inside the fruit. The helmet then moved into place, having the typical Rider bug eyes and a silver mouthpiece. A strawberry slice slid into position to add on some hood-like features to the helmet as well as a green strawberry stem on top of the berry over her helmet.

 **=BERRY HEROINE!=**

The armor then began to slide into position over her body. The shoulder parts looked like a vine that a strawberry would grow on, her chest gained a heart shape of sorts, a violet skirt of sorts formed, and, alongside the armor on the back, she gained a strawberry slice-styled bow and a quiver with several arrows that looked like strawberries.

"Kamen Rider… uh… I'm Kamen Rider… uh…"

-Fraise…- the announcer informed.

"Right. Kamen Rider Fraise!"

"And we are… uh… what was our name again?" Kiva-la asked.

"Team Beauty!" KyoryuPink reminded.

"...who's idea was it?" Yellow Buster questioned.

"I think it was randomly generated…" Fraise admitted.

-And now, for their opponents!-

"Tyrannoranger!"

"Brave In!" Nossan announced as he activated his Zyudenshi and quickly inserted it.

 **=GABURINCHOU! STEGOCHI!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!" he yelled out as a stego head flew from his gun and then bit down on him, "Yoroi no Yuusha! KyoryuBlue!"

"Kamen Rider Ryuki!"

"Hen… shin!" Kohtaro announced as sunlight gathered around him before it changed into his Rider form, "Ore wa taiyou no ko! Kamen Rider Black… RX!"

"Kibaranger!"

"We are… Team Western!" KyoryuBlue declared.

"...western?" KyoryuPink blinked.

"Randomly generated…" Black RX shrugged.

The two teams stood ready for a moment before they both charged at each-other. Kibaranger and Tyrannoranger both had their swords out as they slashed at ChameleonGreen and Kiva-la, Black RX and KyoryuBlue were battling KyoryuPink and Yellow Buster in a bit of melee combat, and Fraise was dodging attacks coming from Ryuki.

"...where did this even come from…?" Fraise muttered as she ducked under an attack from Ryuki. She looked to the bow in her hands, then to the quiver, grabbed a few arrows, loaded them in, and she began to quickly fire them at Ryuki. Ryuki took a few of them and Fraise smiled a little, "Alright… I think I got this…"

Black RX and KyoryuBlue both got out their swords to continue their attack against Yellow Buster and KyoryuPink. Yellow Buster was easily able to jump out of the way of the Revolcane, while KyoryuPink just managed to duck under KyoryuBlue's slashes.

"Come on, Black RX-san, we gotta slash them," KyoryuBlue began before he got a small smile under his helmet, "Why don't try a slash and dash?"

"...was that supposed to be a joke?" Black RX questioned.

"Yes."

"...ugh… you make puns that even an ossan would think are bad…"

The two then turned their attention back to the fight, but KyoryuPink and Yellow Buster both weren't there. They stood back to back, blades at the ready, as they waited.

"Sorry, Nossan," KyoryuPink said as she quickly ran over, dodged a slash, and then kicked his side. Yellow Buster soon moved in to do the same to Black RX. The two girls exchanged a look before they gave each-other a high five.

Tyrannoranger soon separated Kiva-la away from ChameleonGreen. He rapidly swung his sword around at her, but she was able to counter them somewhat. Kiva-la was having trouble keeping up, so she eventually got knocked to the ground.

" _ **My my… she needs a bit of a hand…"**_ another sand being whispered as he flew into Kiva-la.

Tyrannoranger swung his sword down at Kiva-la, however, she was able to catch it just in the nick of time.

" **Oame…"** Kiva-la began as she got up and kicked Tyrannoranger away, **"Atashi ni tsuraretemiru?"**

She picked up her sword, dusted it off, and then began to slash at Tyrannoranger a bit. She sent him flying away with a powerful kick, but could clearly see that he was still able to keep fighting.

"Hey, you alright?" ChameleonGreen asked after she had knocked Kibaranger back.

Kiva-la cleared her throat and then, in a more relaxed version of Natsumi's voice, responded, **"I'm alright."**

KyoryuPink and Yellow Buster both kicked Black RX and KyoryuBlue back before they went over to ChameleonGreen and Kiva-la.

"Who do you think their leader is?" KyoryuPink curiously asked.

"Hard to say…" Yellow Buster responded.

Fraise shot a few more arrows at Ryuki before going over to join her team.

"What do you think we should do?" ChameleonGreen asked.

" **If I may make a suggestion… why not surround them all in one place and strike them all. Taking them all out in one fell swoop will allow us to find the leader and KO them with ease,"** Kiva-la commented.

"That would work," Yellow Buster nodded.

"I can use my weapon to keep them in place. Just... how exactly are we going to get them into one spot?" ChameleonGreen asked.

Fraise looked at their foes for a moment before she held out her bow, "I think I can handle this."

"Alright, we're counting on you," Yellow Buster responded as she got out her Custom Visor.

Fraise nodded as she looked to see Ryuki was still able to fight her. She looked at him for a moment before slicing her Lockseed once.

 **=HERE WE GO! STRAWBERRY SQUASH!=**

An energy arrow formed in her bow and she fired it off at Ryuki. Ryuki was knocked to the ground as Tyrannoranger and Kibaranger headed towards her.

 **=STRAWBERRY AU LAIT!=**

Fraise placed an arrow onto her bow, generated it into several energy duplicates, then launched it at the two Senshi to knock them to the same area as Ryuki. KyoryuBlue began to shoot at her, but she managed to narrowly dodge. She jumped into the air, landed behind the two remaining members of the opposing team, and sliced her Lockseed thrice.

 **=STRAWBERRY SPARKING!=**

The armor folded up back over her head, she took it off, kicked the armor at the two, and caused them to land near the rest of the team. The armor then quickly reattached and unfolded back into her armor.

"Powered Morphin'!" Yellow Buster yelled as she gained her Powered Custom armor.

ChameleonGreen readied her weapon as she loaded her Kyuutama into it.

 **=GALAXY!=**

The members of Team Western stood up as ChamaleonGreen sent out the blue part of her rapier to wrap them up into one spot.

 **=IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!=**

 **=STRAWBERRY SQUASH!=**

Yellow Buster jumped up into the air first, was followed by KyoryuPink with her drill on her leg, and Fraise followed them into the air third.

"Rapid Kick!" Yellow Buster yelled as she soared down and kicked them first.

KyoryuPink, with a pink aura drill, kicked them next and Fraise kicked them last.

Ryuki, Tyrannoranger and Kibaranger all turned into pixels while KyoryuBlue and Black RX both just turned back to normal.

-And Team Western is taken out of this match in one move! Nice play by Team Beauty!-

* * *

Commander Kuroki, Ryuji, J, Miho and Toru watched the conclusion of the recent match.

"Both Hiromu and Yoko are there…" Ryuji commented in concern.

"And based on the transport signal for the Powered Customs… they're somewhere in that domed off area," Toru informed.

-So we need to get them out as soon as we can, right?- J questioned.

"Yes," the commander nodded before turning to Ryuji, "Ryuji, you need to get to the barrier and find a way in."

"Ryoukai," Ryuji saluted.

* * *

Ryuji and J exited the base and began to head towards the dome, but were stopped by somebody running over to them.

"Blue Buster-san!" he yelled out.

"...wait… aren't you… Fourze?"

The man smiled, "Good to see you again."

-Who is this?- J asked.

"Ore wa Kisaragi Gentaro! The man who will befriend people no matter what!" he smiled.

-I am Beet J. Stag.-

"So… where are Yellow Buster and Red Buster?" Gentaro asked.

"We're on our way to go save them," Ryuji informed.

"Can I help out?" Gentaro asked.

"...I don't see why not…" Ryuji figured as the trio headed for the barrier.

* * *

Inside the barrier, two people that were not part of any of the teams were walking around the town that was trapped in the barrier.

"Looks like we're not in Subargahama anymore…" a man in a red jacket figured.

"No duh…" the woman with him sighed.

"Let's figure out where we are then," the man cheerfully smiled as he hurried off.

"Raito, don't go off alone!" the woman yelled as she chased him.

The man, Raito, laughed a little as he continued running. However, he came to a stop upon seeing somebody being chased by what looked to be some sort of group of foot soldiers. Raito jumped in front of the foot soldiers and the person they were chasing as the woman caught up with him.

"You ok?" Raito asked the other male.

"H-hai…" he nervously nodded.

"Alright, get going, we got this," Raito told him. The male nodded as he headed off. Raito looked to the foes as he got on his transformation device, "Good thing we got the Tokkyu Changers back suddenly, isn't it, Mio?"

"True," Mio nodded as she got hers on and they pressed a button on the side.

 **=HENSHIN ITASHIMASU! HAKUSEN NO UCHIGAWA NI SAGATTE OMACHI KUDASAI!=**

A white line generated in front of the two. The grunts all quickly retreated behind it with concerned looks.

"Tokkyu Change!" Raito and Mio announced as they loaded in their respective Resshas into the device and closed the lever on it. They were soon surrounded by energy, had rails form into their helmets, and they both posed.

 **=TOKKYU1! TOKKYU1!=**

 **=TOKKYU3! TOKKYU3!=**

The two Tokkyugers, with their personal weapons at the ready, charged to the grunts.

* * *

"Good job with that battle," Asuna commented as the members of Team Beauty entered their rest area.

Yellow Buster gave a nod as the Powered Custom armor separated from her to turn back into her Buddyroid. She then followed this up by reverting back to normal herself.

-So… where are we?- Usada questioned.

"Long story…" Yoko responded as she sat down with an exhausted look. She quickly got out a chocolate bar and began to scarf it down.

"Uh… you might wanna slow down with that…" Asuna suggested.

-Yeah, what she said. You may need the candy, but don't eat it all right now. You might not get more for a while since we don't know where we are.-

Yoko sighed as she put away the candy.

The rest of the team turned back to normal, but this lead to everybody gasping upon seeing the very different outfit that Natsumi was in.

" **What?"** she asked.

"What happened to her…?" Amy asked.

"I… have a small hunch…" Hammy responded as she got out a Kyuutama, spun it, and got it into her Seiza Blaster.

 **=ERIDANUS KYUU~TAMA! SEIZA ATTACK!=**

Hammy pulled the trigger on the Seiza Blaster which sent out a stream of water onto Natsumi. Sand was soon sent flying off of Natsumi and it formed into one of the Taros.

"Oh… not you again…" Natsumi sighed.

" _ **At ease, at ease… I'm here in peace. I helped you not get knocked out by that tyrannosaurus guy, didn't I?"**_

"Wait… did you give us the idea that ended up making us win…?" Amy asked.

"...it was my idea…" Natsumi informed, "He just voiced it, I guess..."

" _ **Indeed,"**_ he nodded, _**"So, ladies, do you think that I could possibly stay?"**_

"...I guess he can…" Amy figured.

"Not sure if that's a good idea…" Natsumi responded.

"Usada, can you keep an eye on him?"

-Roger rabbi,- Usada nodded.

* * *

-Our next round is getting set to start!- the announcer smiled as Lucky, GaoWhite, GekiYellow, Misao, and Eiji walked into the arena.

"We're ready," Eiji declared.

The group waited for a few minutes, but their opponents still weren't there.

"Uh… are they on their way?" Lucky asked.

-It'd be safer if you all transformed first before your foes are allowed in.-

"Alright. Mawa Slide!" Lucky announced.

 **=SHISHI KYUU~TAMA! SEIZA CHANGE!=**

"Star Change!" he announced as he pulled the trigger and transformed, "Super Star! ShishiRed!"

"GaoWhite!"

"GekiYellow!"

Misao got out his flashlight, smiled, and announced out his transformation call, "Honno Kakusei!"

 **=THE WORLD!=**

He then quickly turned the dial to the rhino side, pressed the button on the back, then he raised it into the air.

 **=OHHH~! OH~! RHINOS!=**

His suit formed and he stood ready for action, "Sekai no Ouja! Zyuoh TheWorld!"

Eiji quickly inserted the Medals into his Driver, got it into position, and scanned them, "Henshin!"

 **=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!=**

"Kamen Rider… OOO!"

"I wanted to call ourselves Team Lucky, but we are instead… Team Animal!" ShishiRed announced

Five people were then teleported into the room. The group looked to see it was a team comprised totally of Kamen Riders that all looked somewhat alike.

"Huh?" ShishiRed blinked.

"Amazon…"

"Amazon Neo…"

"Amazon Alpha…"

"Amazon Omega…"

"Amazon Sigma…"

-They are the highly dangerous Team Amazons. Team Animal, best of luck with this round.-

"Our leader is the luckiest person in the universe, so I think we're going to be good," Zyuoh TheWorld commented.

Amazon simply gave a confused look at his foes as he began to walk forward. Amazon Sigma let out a roar… only to be attacked by Amazon Alpha.

"Uh…" the members of Team Animal blinked.

Amazon Neo began to fight Amazon Omega, so the original Amazon just stared in confusion at the actions of his team-mates.

"Let's go ahead and fi-" ShishiRed began before he saw Amazon Omega finish off Amazon Neo and Amazon Alpha finish of Amazon Sigma.

-...well… I didn't see that coming…-

ShishiRed simply shrugged as he summoned his sword and charged at Amazon Omega. Amazon Omega simply stared for a moment before he flung ShishiRed back. GaoWhite and GekiYellow quickly charged him with their respective weapons in tow, so Amazon Omega began to defend himself.

OOO and Zyuoh TheWorld began to fight Amazon Alpha, but he was able to keep up with their movements and toss them like they were nothing. OOO got back up as he summoned his sword to continue the attack.

"This is certainly a fight…" Amazon Alpha muttered as OOO slashed at him.

Amazon then jumped onto OOO's back to try and stop his attack, "Stop… hurting… tomodachi!"

Amazon Alpha gave a confused look at Amazon as he continued his attack on OOO. Amazon was then knocked off of OOO's back thanks to GekiYellow's mace weapon.

"Arigatou!" OOO smiled as he gave GekiYellow a thumbs up.

GekiYellow and GaoWhite continued their attack on Amazon Omega as ShishiRed got back over and aided them on said attack.

"...matte… shishi… tora… cheetah…" OOO blinked as he looked at ShishiRed, GaoWhite and GekiYellow for a moment. He chuckled as little as he got out the other two yellow Medals, loaded them in, and scanned them.

 **=LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATORATAH, RATORA~TAH!=**

OOO let out a mighty roar as if he were a lion. Said roar ended up stunning Amazon Alpha, which allowed GaoWhite and GekiYellow to get some hits. OOO then quickly scanned the Medals.

 **=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

Light shined from OOO's head as light generated from the top of it. Amazon Alpha ended up blinded by the light and was unable to see three golden rings generate in front of him. OOO quickly dashed through the rings, claws at the ready, as he closed in on Amazon Alpha.

"Ha…" he yelled before slashing at Amazon Alpha, "SEIYA!"

Amazon Alpha dissipated into pixels as OOO stood triumphantly.

-Right on, right time, Ratoratah! Amazon Alpha is outta here!-

Amazon Omega charged at OOO and began to claw at him. OOO quickly dodged the attacks as he loaded in new Medals into the OOO Driver.

"...Miharu-kun… lend me your power," OOO muttered as he loaded in the final Medal. He quickly dodged an attack from Amazon Omega as he scanned the Medals.

 **=SAME! HACHI! PENGUIN!=**

OOO assumed a new form that was a combo of a shark, bee, and penguin. He looked himself over for a moment before he dodged another attack from Amazon Omega.

"Taka, tora, batta, lion, cheetah, same, hachi, penguin…" Zyuoh TheWorld commented before he curled up into a ball on the ground.

"Uh… hey… you're special with your animal powers…" GaoWhite began to tell Zyuoh TheWorld, "You can easily help us out with your skills…"

"...you think…?" he asked.

"I know."

Zyuoh TheWorld nodded as he got up and looked to the still fighting OOO and Amazon Omega.

"Honno Kakusei!" he announced.

 **=THE WORLD!=**

He quickly turned the cube so it would face the wolf side.

 **=OHHH~! OH~! WOLF!=**

Now in his wolf mode, armed with a gun, Zyuoh TheWorld began to shoot at Amazon Omega. The green Rider turned to start to move in at him, but Zyuoh TheWorld gave OOO a motion to move in.

"Ah!" OOO smiled as he scanned his Medals.

 **=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

OOO locked his sights on Amazon Omega with the eyes of the Same Head, stomped the ground to generate ice via the Penguins Legs to ensnare him with, before charging in with the stinger on the Hachi Arms generating yellow energy.

"Seiya!" OOO yelled as he stabbed Amazon Omega with the stinger.

Amazon Omega turned into pixels and Amazon looked on in horror. Amazon growled in anger as he turned towards ShishiRed.

"Tomodachi… revenge for tomodachi…"

"Uh oh… koi, Pega-san!" ShishiRed yelled as he quickly inserted the Pegasus Kyuutama.

 **=PEGASUS KYUU~TAMA! SEIZA CHANGE!=**

Pega-san appeared as he attached onto ShishiRed's chest. The two posed and announced out together, "Dancing Star! Pegasus ShishiRed!"

Amazon growled as he clawed at the ground which resulted in him absorbing two Energy Items while he approached Pegasus ShishiRed.

 **=KOSOKU-KA! MASSURU-KA!=**

Pegasus ShishiRed held the Kyu Sword up as Amazon dashed at him and began to claw at him rapidly. Pegasus ShishiRed was just narrowly able to block some of the attacks, but he tanked a lot of damage from the attack and fell to the ground.

"Oi! Lucky! Get back up!" Pega-san yelled.

"Lucky!" the four other members of the team yelled.

" _ **...lucky… rakki… naki… naki?! Nakerude!"**_

Amazon was about to land a finishing blow, but Pegasus ShishiRed managed to parry it in the nick of time.

"Lucky!" Pega-san cheered.

Pegasus ShishiRed managed to knock Amazon off of him and made a run towards a container with an Energy Item in it. The senshi changed his sword into an axe shape before he broke open the container to make an Energy item spawn. Amazon ended up dashing right into it, but then suddenly came to a stop.

 **=BUG!=**

Pegasus ShishiRed pulled out the Ooguma Kyuutama from his belt buckle and attached it to the Kyu Axe.

 **=GALAXY!=**

He tossed the Kyu Axe into the air, cracked his neck, kneeled down for a moment, jumped into the air, grabbed the axe, and brought it down onto Amazon. Amazon turned into pixels as Pegasus ShishiRed tilted his head up.

" **...Dynamic Chop…"**

-An unexpected move from ShishiRed leads to his team going onto the next round!-

* * *

Ami looked to her tablet to see the end of the match and couldn't help but give a faint smile at it. Her attention was then turned away when she heard what sounded like a sort of ding. She then took out two newly finished Gashats.

"A just in case for True Brave…" she muttered as she tucked the Gashats away into her pockets.

* * *

Hongo, Tsuyoshi, Nigou, Big One, and Red Falcon stood on one end of the arena as NeziRed, Deathryuger, Dark Drive, Dark Kabuto, and Dark Ghost walked over.

"Looking at them… we're going to be in a lot of trouble…" Tsuyoshi commented.

"Don't wanna fight?" Hongo asked.

"I'm game…" Tsuyoshi smiled as he stretched a little. He then spun around to transform into his Senshi form.

"Rider… Henshin! Toh!" Hongo yelled as he jumped into the air, glowed green, and transformed, "Kamen Rider Ichigou!"

"Akarenger!"

"Kamen Rider Nigou!"

"Big One!"

"Red Falcon!"

"We are the ones who began these legacies…" Ichigou began to speak.

"Heroes of the Showa Era…" Akarenger continued.

"Ware wa…" they said together…

"Team Origin!" the five announced.

NeziRed simply laughed at the display as he glared at Akarenger and Red Falcon, **"Two reds for the price of one… I'm game…"**

" **He's NeziRed… and I'm Deathryuger…"** Deathryuger quickly said.

 **=Dark Drive…=**

" **Dark Kabuto…"**

" **Dark Ghost…"**

 **=Team Dark… let's start our mission… and conquer the world…=** Dark Drive smirked.

All of Team Dark, bar their leader, fired guns at Team Origin, but the latter group charged right on past the explosions that occured behind them.

" **This'll be interesting…"** Deathryuger smirked as he flung his boomerang at Nigou and Big One. Nigou and Big One jumped out of the way of the boomerang and Red Falcon slashed it out of the way with the Falcon Saber. Deathryuger quickly grabbed it as Red Falcon slashed at him.

Akarenger and Ichigou jumped into the air and kicked NeziRed and Dark Ghost. NeziRed, after he got back up, began to slash at Akarenger with his sword. Akarenger summoned the Red Bute to try to disarm NeziRed. Ichigou, meanwhile, was locked in melee combat with Dark Ghost.

Red Falcon continued his duel with Deathryuger, the sword clashed with the boomerang, and Red Falcon was knocking Deathryuger back with ease. Deathryuger growled as he prepared his boomerang's finisher.

" **Deboss In…"** he growled before he inserted a dark Zyudenshi into the slot of the weapon. The boomerang charged with energy as he flung it at Red Falcon. Luckily, Red Falcon knocked it away and closed the gap between the two.

"Falcon Break!" he yelled as energy charged into the saber and he slashed Deathryuger with it twice. Deathryuger sparked and then turned into pixels.

" **Fools…"** Dark Ghost muttered as he got out an Eyecon, quickly dodged some oncoming attacks from Nigou and Big One, he managed to load it in, and pull the lever.

 **=EYE!=**

 **=KAIGAN! NA~POLEO~N! OKOSE KAKUMEI! SORE GA SHUKUMEI!=**

Dark Ghost summoned the Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode. He quickly began to fire it at Big One and Nigou, yet almost all of the shots ended up missing the two. Because the aim was not that great it allowed the two to quickly hatch up a plan. Big One passed his staff over to Nigou before he dashed over to distract Dark Ghost.

Dark Ghost continued the barrage of fire at Big One, so he was unaware of Nigou sneaking up behind him with the staff in hand. Nigou, after he got right behind Dark Ghost, stabbed him in the back with the staff. This attack caused Dark Ghost to turn into pixels.

"Nice," Big One smiled as Nigou tossed him back his staff.

Red Falcon walked over to the two, so he could high-five them. However, Dark Drive quickly took advantage of this and quickly moved in.

"Minna!" Akarenger yelled.

Nigou, Big One, and Red Falcon all turned into pixels as they vanished.

Akarenger clenched his fist before he heard somebody run over to him and Ichigou. He turned around to see who it was, so he quickly got in the way of the oncoming attack. Ichigou gasped as he saw that Akarenger had tanked an attack from NeziRed for him.

"Akarenger!" Ichigou yelled.

"Don't worry about me…" he said, now back to being untransformed, "Just try and win this…"

Ichigou jumped into the air, rolled around, and came flying down with his leg glowing, "Rider Kick!"

" **Clock Up…"**

 **=CLOCK UP!=**

Dark Kabuto walked over to where Ichigou was now that the latter was frozen in time. He smirked before he pressed the buttons atop his belt.

 **=ONE! TWO! THREE!=**

" **Rider Kick…"**

 **=RIDER KICK!=**

Dark Kabuto quickly kicked Ichigou.

 **=CLOCK OVER!=**

Ichigou came tumbling out of the air, energy sparking off of him, before he detransformed.

-Team Dark managed to beat them… harsh…- the announcer commented, -Uh… let's get a medic on the field just in case…-

* * *

A short while had passed as the next two teams got onto the field.

-The last match of the first set of matches is now upon us!-

Kiriya, Kyoichiro, Kaito, Dragonranger, and Yoko stood on end of the arena. Kuroto, Specter, Asakura, AbareKiller, and Enter soon entered the field as well.

"...san soku… henshin!" Kiriya yelled.

 **=BAKUSOU BIKE!/GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!=**

 **=GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=I GOTCHA!=**

 **=GIRI GIRI, GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!=**

"Kamen Rider Lazer…"

Kyoichiro set his hands onto his belt buckle to cause the center to open up. He began to pose a little before he announced, "Hen… shin!"

He jumped into the air as the wind turbine in the driver spun around to generate the energy to form his suit.

"...the Rider with the power of Ichigou and Nigou… Kamen Rider… Sangou…"

"Henshin," Kaito simply stated as he unlocked the Banana Lockseed.

 **=BANANA!=**

He twirled the lockseed on his index finger before he got it into position on the Driver.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=COME ON!=**

 **=BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF S~PEAR!=**

"Kamen Rider Baron…"

"Dragonranger!"

"Henshin!" Yoko announced as she unlocked her Energy Lockseed.

 **=PEACH ENERGY!=**

She quickly got the Lockseed onto her Driver and locked it in place.

 **=LOCK… ON!=**

 **=SODA!=**

 **=PEACH ENERGY ARMS!=**

"Kamen Rider Marika!"

"And the five of us were all once dead, so… we're Team Revival…" Lazer stated simply.

"...I wasn't…" Sangou responded.

"Let's get this over with… getting a little tired of coming back again and again…" Baron snarked.

Kuroto gave a small laugh at Lazer's team before he motioned over to Enter.

"Hai, hai…" he nodded with an annoyed look as he posed a little, " _Let's…_ Morphin'..."

Brown energy surrounded him before he transformed.

"Dark Buster…"

"Tokimeki no Haku… AbareKiller!"

"Henshin…" Asakura smirked, looking at a mirror, before he slid the card deck into his belt buckle to transform, "Kamen Rider… Ouja…"

"And of course… me… Grade 2… henshin!" Kuroto smirked.

 **=MIGHTY ACTION X!=**

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY ACTION… X!=**

"Kamen Rider Genm… the leader of Team Genm!" he announced.

"Guys, leave Genm to me. You all deal with the others…" Lazer told his team as he summoned his weapon.

 **=GASHACON SPARROW!=**

"Whatever you say…" Sangou nervously responded.

Dragonranger and AbareKiller gave each-other a look before they charged at each-other to begin the fight. Baron and Marika both headed towards Specter, Sangou began to fight both Ouja and Dark Buster, leaving Lazer to stare down Genm.

-It's on, my friends!- the announcer excitedly declared.

Specter wildly swung his weapon at Baron and Marika, but the two were effortlessly able to dodge his attacks and counter with their own. Specter attempted to grab onto the Banaspear with the Gan Gun Hand, yet Baron was easily able to parry the blow.

"Pathetic… that Ghost guy put up more of a challenge…"

Marika slashed at Specter, but soon turned her attention over to Baron, "How do you know that?"

"Got revived to fight him… for some reason…" Baron informed.

"Ah…"

Specter attempt to activate another Eyecon, yet was unsuccessful as Marika shot it out of his hands.

Baron simply gave a look at Specter before slicing the Lockseed once.

 **=BANANA SQUASH!=**

Yellow energy charged off of the Banaspear for a bit as Baron dashed over to Specter, "Ha… SEI!"

Specter got stabbed by the spear and vanished into pixels.

-And Specter is out of here. Good move by Baron and Marika!-

Dark Buster zipped around Sangou's attacks and this left the Rider open to attacks from Ouja. Sangou gave an annoyed growl as he tried to hit Dark Buster again, but he once more missed. Sangou then turned around to roundhouse kick Ouja into Dark Buster.

"Smooth…" Dark Buster commented.

"Oh quiet you…" Ouja growled.

Lazer split his arrow into twin daggers as he attacked Genm for a short while, yet Genm was able to endure the attack almost without effort.

"That all you got?" Genm smirked as he got out a Proto Gashat.

 **=SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

"Grade 0…"

"Zero?" Lazer blinked.

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=I GOTCHA! SHAKARIKI MECHAKOGI!** _ **HOT, HOT!**_ **SHAKA SHAKA KOGI KOGI! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

Genm stood as he readied the wheels to use like tops. Lazer attempted to bounce them away with his daggers, but was unsuccessful. As the wheels made contact with him, however, he slowly began to feel a little weaker. Genm simply laughed as he yanked off his Driver and placed a different one on.

 **=GATCHON!=**

He then took out a white Gashat that Lazer instantly recognized.

 **=DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!=**

"Grade 10…"

 **=GASHAT! BUGGLE UP...=**

 **=DANGER, DANGER! GENOCIDE! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!=**

Genm came charging out of the white screen as if he were a monster in a horror game and he looked at Lazer with a knowing look. He then quickly pressed down on the buttons on the driver before tapping the A Button.

 **=CRITICAL END!=**

Genm flew into the air, surrounded Lazer in a dusty field, began to spin rapidly to charge up, and then flew right into Lazer. Lazer got sent flying backwards and reverted back to human form.

-Second verse is sadly the same as the first. Team Genm is now going into the next round…-

* * *

Ten minutes had passed after the end of the battle of Team Revival and Team Genm. Emu was running around trying to find where Team Revival's room was before he successfully found it.

"Kiriya-san!" Emu yelled.

"... _yo,_ " Kiriya waved.

"Are you ok?!" Emu quickly asked as he got out his Game Scope.

"Don't worry about me," Kiriya told him.

"B-"

"I'm just zeros and ones that look like this Kiriya guy…" he revealed as he showed the area where Genm's Rider Kick had struck… which was glitchy and distorting.

"What?"

"They said Data Duplicates were needed for some teams, and I'm one of those…" Kiriya informed.

"...wow…" Emu gasped.

So, don't worry about me. Go on to your next match already."

Emu just gave a worried nod as he headed out. Ami stood behind the door as she typed something out on her tablet.

* * *

- _Ladies and gentlemen_ , it is now time for the ninth round of the tournament!- the announcer declared as Ex-Aid, MegaBlue, GokaiYellow, Ryugen, and Den-O entered one part of the arena.

"Something wrong?" Ryugen asked Ex-Aid.

"...it's nothing…" he assured.

KyoryuSilver, DekaMaster, RyuCommander, Zeronos, and ShinkenYellow then entered from the other side.

-Team Ex-Aid vs. Team Commander. Let's begin!-

"Ikuz-" Zeronos began to say, but Deneb jumped in front of him.

" **Yuto! Matte!"**

"What?"

" **The way you had beaten that red guy in the last battle… that wasn't very fair. Given what's going to be happening soon you're going to need to act a little bit more mature…"**

"You…" Zeronos sighed, "...well, you do this fight then."

" **Alright."**

Zeronos took out his card, switched his card's side, and then inserted it into his belt.

 **=VEGA FORM!=**

Deneb then merged into Zeronos' armor to cause it to alter. He then looked at the members of Team Ex-Aid with his weapon ready.

" **Saisho ni itte oku…"**

"Him too?"

" **Mune no kao ga kazari da!"** he announced as he motioned to the face on the chest.

"...huh?" Ex-Aid blinked.

" _...baka…"_ Yuto's voice sighed.

RyuCommander couldn't help but snicker a little as he charged forward. He slashed at Den-O, using his weapon's tip like a sword, yet Den-O effortlessly parried a few of the attacks and slashed back at him.

"A pink train, eh? That's certainly something new…" RyuCommander commented.

" **What was that?!"** Den-O yelled. He then, rather angrily, swiped the pass in front of his belt.

 **=FULL CHARGE!=**

Den-O charged energy into the top of the blade and then quickly smacked RyuCommander in the back. He then reverted back to normal and held his back in pain.

"Shou-san!" KyoryuSilver yelled in fear.

" **I'll hold off Den-O. Somebody help get Shou out,"** Zeronos said as he headed over to Den-O.

DekaMaster and ShinkenYellow proceeded to pick up Shou and carry him to the sidelines.

Zeronos and Den-O locked swords as they both just looked at the other.

" **You went to far there…"**

" **Quiet, Odebu. I didn't take it to far!"**

" **You injured his back…"**

" **I didn't mean to if I did. How do you know that I did?"**

" **He was holding his back in pain…"**

" **Quiet you!"**

 **=FULL CHARGE!=**

" **Ore no hissatsu waza… Part 5!"**

Zeronos quickly tried to dodge the slashes, yet was unable to avoid the third blow as it forced Yuto and Deneb back to normal and to split apart.

" **We're winning!"** Den-O cheered as he looked at the rest of his team.

"You're kinda going overboard… you might wanna apologize…" Ryugen told him.

Before Den-O could respond, however, DekaMaster and ShinkenYellow slashed at him. Den-O turned back into Momotaros.

"Momotaro?" ShinkenYellow blinked.

DekaMaster then wordlessly knocked him into the ceiling of the area they were fighting in.

" **...ok… I might have had that coming…"** Momotaros sighed.

KyoryuSilver walked around as he looked for any member of Team Ex-Aid, yet was unable to find any of them. He had his weapons at the ready when…

 **=GACHAN! DOUBLE UP!=**

 **=ORE GA OMAE DE! OMAE GA ORE DE! WE ARE… MIGHTY… MIGHTY… BROTHERS… DOUBLE X!=**

KyoryuSilver looked to see the two Ex-Aids, MegaBlue, GokaiYellow, and Ryugen standing up on higher ground.

"We saw your battle earlier, so… we got inspiration," the orange Ex-Aid smirked as he loaded the Mighty Brothers Gashat into the Gashacon Key Slasher.

 **=DOUBLE GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

"Tomahawk Sniper!"

 **=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

 **=BUDOU~ SQUASH!=**

"Ha!" the two Ex-Aids and Ryugen yelled.

"Gokai Blast!" GokaiYellow yelled.

"Shoot!" MegaBlue yelled.

The five shots combined into one giant energy shot as it flew towards KyoryuSilver. The Silver Senshi attempted to block it with his sword, but the blast was clearly to much as it knocked him back and reverted him back to normal.

-That was quite the blast, huh? Team Ex-Aid is going onto the semi-finals!-

Momotaros got unstuck from where he was as his team walked over to him.

"You…" the green Ex-Aid spoke as he dragged Momotaros over to Yuto, Deneb, and Shou.

" **What?"**

"Apologize…"

" **...how should I do that?"**

The green Ex-Aid gave an annoyed sigh as he looked at Momotaros, "How about you say 'gomen nasai'?"

* * *

" _What about the 'gomen nasai'?"_

* * *

" **...fine, Ryotaro, fine…"** Momotaros sighed as he turned to the three.

"Wait… Ryotaro?" the green Ex-Aid blinked.

" **Gomen nasai…"**

"Don't worry about it," Shou responded.

"Uh… we should get you looked over a doctor…" ShinkenYellow said in worry.

"...yeah… that sounds like a good idea…" Shou admitted as some medics helped him away.

A bit of time had passed and the rest of Team Commander was back at their base.

"Well… that was some fight…" Torin commented.

" **Hai,"** Deneb nodded before he noticed Kotoha was standing away from the others, **"You ok?"**

"I'm just a little worried…" Kotoha responded.

" **Well, you should go check on him. Oh. Take this,"** Deneb smiled as he handed some candy to her.

"Thanks…" Kotoha nodded as Torin gave her a thumbs up to signify she could head out.

* * *

-Our next fight is set to begin. It's Team Brave vs. Team Sugoi! Which team will get to the semi-finals? Who knows! Let's see what happens!- the announcer smiled.

Brave, Wizard, Go-On Yellow, ZyuohEagle, and ZyuohTiger stood at one end of the arena. Red Buster, Gaim, DekaYellow, W, and Mach entered from the other end. They stared each-other down for a moment before Mach made the first move by shooting near Go-On Yellow. Go-On Yellow quickly got out her own gun and countered his on-coming fire.

"Oi, two-in-one! Mind giving me some help?" Mach asked.

"Hai, hai," W responded.

 **=LUNA! TRIGGER!=**

W soon added in his own fire, yet it was countered by ZyuohEagle and ZyuohTiger. The five quickly moved away as they continued their shooting exchanges.

Gaim and Wizard gave each-other a look before they clashed swords.

"Haruto… nice to see you again," Gaim smiled.

"Same to you. What brings you back to Earth?"

"Uh… I couldn't tell you. I kinda just… appeared…" Gaim admitted.

Wizard simply nodded as they continued to exchange sword strikes.

W and Mach continued to shoot at ZyuohEagle, ZyuohTiger, and Go-On Yellow, but the trio was able to dodge the blows.

"Can't you turn those shots?!" Mach asked.

"Yes… but the shot has to keep going for me to do that…" W responded.

Mach just bonked W upside the head, but W soon did the same to Mach.

"Imada!" ZyuohEagle yelled.

 **=ZYUO~H SHO~OT!=**

"Ha!"

"Machingun Shoot! Go-On!"

-V V V V~!-

The three shots made contact with the two Riders, sending them flying, and forcing Gou back to normal while W turned into pixels.

"Nice," ZyuohTiger smiled as she high-fived Go-On Yellow, "Arigatou, Kuma-chan."

Go-On Yellow and Bear RV's Engine Soul both blushed a little.

 **=FLAME… SLASH STRIKE!=**

 **=LOCK ON! ORANGE CHARGE!=**

Wizard and Gaim continued to exchange slashes, so the two were locked into a stalemate.

Red Buster, now in his Powered Custom form, was easily able to dodge the energy slashes from Brave's finishing move from the sword.

"Looks like this operation will require a tougher scalpel…" Brave commented as he got out the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, "Jitsutsuki Level 50."

 **=TADDLE FANTASY!=**

The Fantasy Gamer spawned from the Taddle Fantasy screen and flew around a little.

 **=LET'S GOING, KING OF FANTASY! LET'S GOING, KING OF FANTASY!=**

DekaYellow took aim at the Fantasy Gamer as it flew around, but the armor ended up ramming into her with enough force to cause her to turn into pixels.

-Well… that was an unexpected KO…-

 **=DUAL GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! DUAL UP!=**

 **=TADDLE MEGURU, RPG! TADDLE FANTA~SY~!=**

Brave stood with his sword at the ready as Red Buster continued to dash at him, but Brave managed to block the ramming attacks. Red Buster did find an opening at the back, so he tackled Brave into some crates.

 **=YOCHI!=**

Brave's eyes glowed an azure color as he saw a vision of himself getting up Red Buster speeding around him, and then landing a Volcanick Attack. Brave's eyes turned back to yellow as he got back up, "...a vision?"

Red Buster dashed around him, but Brave knew what he was planning.

"No you don't…" Brave muttered as he struck the ground with the Gashacon Sword in its ice mode. The ice quickly traveled along the ground and wrapped around Red Buster to stop his movements. Brave simply gave a look at his direction as he pulled out his sword from the ground and closed the lever on his Driver.

 **=GACHON! KIMEWAZA!=**

 **=GACHAN! TADDLE… CRITICAL SLASH!=**

Purple energy gathered within the top of the Gashacon Sword. Brave then quickly made an X-shaped energy slash in the air that got sent flying at Red Buster. Red Buster, due to still being frozen, tanked the full blow of the attack and was forced back to normal.

-And Team Brave is going onto the semi-finals!-

"Team Brave… _checker flag_!" Go-On Yellow cheered.

* * *

Ryuji, J, and Gentaro arrived at the location of the barrier via GT-02. They began to look around for a moment before GokaiSilver dashed over to them.

"Ryuji-san!" GokaiSilver cheered.

"GokaiSilver?"

-You again…- J sighed.

"You looking for a way past this barrier too, huh?" GokaiSilver asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, follow me. Me and some others have been starting to put a bit of a plan together," GokaiSilver informed.

"Alright…"

* * *

The four were now aboard the ORION alongside ShinkenRed and the remaining members of the Kyuurangers.

"These six are members of the 41st Super Sentai team, the Kyuurangers," GokaiSilver smiled as he motioned to the ground.

"Another group of space heroes… yosh… Kyuuranger KITA~!" Gentaro cheered.

"...he's… happy?" Naga asked.

-Indeed,- Balance nodded.

"Why did you bring them here?" ShinkenRed questioned.

"Because, no doubt, the people backing the Go-Busters could be very helpful to us," GokaiSilver responded.

"An ally we got in contact with was able to run scans of the barrier while we were on our way over here, but it's not exactly the most useful since we lack a plan," Ryuji informed.

"Well, let us see what you got. Maybe we can put something together. Having many chefs in the kitchen is certainly a recipe for a great idea," Spada requested.

Ryuji nodded as he handed a thumb drive over to Spada. Spada inserted it into the computers to display the data.

"There is a weak spot atop the barrier, but it needs to be hit with a ton of high energy pressure at a thirty degree angle," Ryuji informed as the monitor showed the weak spot.

"How exactly can we pull that off…?" Garu wondered.

"Actually… I think I got something that'll work…" Gentaro smiled.

"Alright. We're counting on you, Gentaro," Ryuji informed.

Kotaro, meanwhile, was watching a different monitor to see what was going on in the tournament.

* * *

Yellow Buster, KyoryuPink, Kiva-la, ChameleonGreen, and Fraise entered from the left side of the arena while ShishiRed, GaoWhite, GekiYellow, Zyuoh TheWorld, and OOO entered from the right side.

"Yosh… kitak-"

"Hi Hammy," ShishiRed Smiled as he waved to ChameleonGreen.

"...hi…" she said as she waved back.

-Our next battle is set to begin. Let's see who's next to head into the semi-finals!-

Kiva-la had her sword at the ready as she began to approach GaoWhite. GaoWhite readied her own sword and staff as she stood ready to attack, so Kiva-la simply waited for GaoWhite to make a move. They waited a little before they began to exchange blows with each-other.

Yellow Buster and OOO began to bounce around the area as they traded blows with their swords. The two were at a bit of an impasse as they landed on the ground and watched the movement of the other for a little bit.

Fraise was in the middle of dodging the fishing line on Zyuoh TheWorld's staff as she tried to fire some arrows at him, but every one ended up missing due to her needing to dodge. The fishing line managed to wrap around her foot, with Zyuoh TheWorld yanking her into the air, causing some Lockseeds to fall off of her person.

"Huh?" Fraise blinked as she looked to the three that fell, being a Blackberry Lockseed, a Blueberry Lockseed, and a Raspberry Energy Lockseed.

"Wait… what…?" Zyuoh TheWorld blinked as he loosened his grip on the fishing pole/staff. Fraise managed to get loose and successfully grabbed all of the Lockseeds as the Zyuohger realized his slip up "...whoops…"

 **=BLACKBERRY!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

The strawberry armor vanished as a blackberry floated above her. She smiled as she sliced the Lockseed open.

 **=HERE WE GO!=**

The blackberry fell down and attached onto her. The front had a broken heart design, the sides had vines and berries for the shoulder armor, and the bug eyes, which were now black, had a spiral pattern of sorts. She gained a blackberry themed whip and proceeded to look herself over a bit.

 **=BLACKBERRY ARMS! FOUET MISTRESS!=**

"...uh oh…" Zyuoh TheWorld muttered.

Fraise then used the whip to hook Zyuoh TheWorld's foot to swing him around as if he was a ball attached onto a chain. She effortlessly flung him around and he eventually landed on the ground after she had flung him around for a while. She then sliced the Lockseed once.

 **=BLACKBERRY SQUASH!=**

She generated some holographic blackberries generate in front of her before she knocked them forward with the whip right at Zyuoh TheWorld. He was forced back to normal after tanking the blow.

-And Zyuoh TheWorld is outta here!-

Fraise watched as GekiYellow approached with her her elephant weapon. Fraise then readied the Blueberry Lockseed.

 **=BLUEBERRY!=**

She loaded it into the Driver as the blueberry armor appeared over her.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

"Yosh…" she muttered as she sliced the Lockseed open.

 **=HERE WE GO!=**

The blueberry dropped down onto her and began to unfold. The sides turned into shoulder armor that seemed to resemble blueberries, the front folded out to form an armor with an upside down heart, her legs gained the vines as opposed to her shoulders, and there was a vine connecting a blueberry set of bug-eyes. She held out her weapon and smirked a little at it.

 **=BLUEBERRY ARMS! SIGNORA OF NUNCHAKU!=**

Fraise twirled around her nunchaku for a moment while GekiYellow waited for her to attack. GekiYellow was unable to dodge the attacks yet was able to endure the attack in spite of how fierce and quick it was hitting her. Fraise managed to knock GekiYellow down and then sliced the Lockseed.

 **=BLUEBERRY SQUASH!=**

GekiYellow got back up as Fraise rapidly swung around the nunchaku around at a quick pace. Fraise eventually turned into a blue vortex as she spun around and rammed right into GekiYellow. The yellow Senshi then vanished into pixels as Fraise came to a stop.

-GekiYellow has been taken out with a mighty 'hwacha'!-

Fraise couldn't help but give a soft giggle at the comment from the announcer.

GaoWhite ended up getting her weapons knocked away as Kiva-la slashed at her. Kiva-la then charged up a silver energy slash and she waited before she took out GaoWhite in a single stroke from the silver energy slash.

"Not bad…" Yellow Buster commented, dodging a slash from OOO, before she got out her Custom Visor, "Usada, ikuzo!"

She held out the Visor and data quickly entered it.

 **=SET! ARE YOU READY?=**

 **=POWERED CUSTOM! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

Yellow Buster pressed the buttons aside her Morphin Brace and Custom Visor, yet the armor was very different…

 **=I GOTCHA!=**

 **=DO-DO-DOREMIFA! SO-LA-TI-DO! OK, ALRIGHT! DOREMIFA BEAT~!=**

She was now in the Beat Gamer Level 3 armor, "W-what the?!"

" _Uh… how did this happen?"_ Asuna's voice asked

"I don't know! Get off!" Yellow Buster yelled as she tried to get the armor off of her.

"...well… that's something…" OOO muttered as he looked at Yellow Buster.

Yellow Buster kept trying to pull off the armor, yet it wasn't coming off of her. She let out an annoyed sigh as she looked over at OOO.

"You good to go?" OOO curiously asked.

"Sure, I guess…"

OOO gave a small nod as he dashed over and began to try and slash at her. Yellow Buster was unable to dodge the attacks which Fraise noticed this after a moment. She jumped on over to Yellow Buster's side as the yellow senshi dodged another attack.

"Something up?" Fraise asked.

"That nurse got absorbed into my visor and now I'm stuck like this," Yellow Buster informed.

"I heard something get announced when you turned into that form… DoReMiFa Beat I think it was…?"

"...yeah…"

"It's a dancing video game," Fraise informed as she pulled off a bit of dance-like motions to dodge an attack from OOO.

"Huh…" Yellow Buster blinked.

" _Just try moving to a bit of a rhythm,"_ Asuna told her.

"I don't know how to dance…"

"Just follow my lead, ok?" Fraise smiled as she began to do some simple dance-like dodges. Yellow Buster began to mimic them slowly but surely and was able to evade some attacks from OOO.

" _That's it, you're getting it!"_

Yellow Buster gave a soft giggle as she kept up some dancing motions to dodge attacks from OOO. She then used the dance like motions to attack the Rider and he was unable to dodge due to the way she was moving around.

"This is kinda fun…" Yellow Buster smiled as she jumped out of the way of a claw attack from OOO, "Now… let's see what I can do to wrap this up…"

 **=IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER! KIMEWAZA!=**

"Uh oh…" OOO muttered as he switched out the Tora Medal from his Driver.

Yellow Buster jumped up into the air, generating giant CDs as footing to get higher into the air, and then soared downwards to OOO to kick him.

 **=TAKA! KAME! BATTA!=**

OOO raised his arms, which now had a turtle-like shield on them, to try to block the kick. However, Yellow Buster hit him with enough force to go right past the shield and send him flying backwards. After he made contact with the ground OOO ended up turning back into Eiji.

-A fine dance from Yellow Buster.-

Yellow Buster then gave a small pose before she high-fived Fraise.

ChameleonGreen and KyoryuPink, meanwhile, were both dodging some blasts that came from the Seiza Blaster.

"Well, he's their leader, so we need to try and take him out. Any ideas?" KyoryuPink asked.

"Uh… well… I guess… I can try distracting him and then you hit him from behind," ChameleonGreen figured.

"...are you sure that's a good plan?" KyoryuPink couldn't help but respond.

"I really don't have anything better. You?"

KyoryuPink thought for a moment, but ended up not having any better ideas. The duo ducked under another Seiza Blaster shot that ended up breaking open an Energy Item container. ChameleonGreen quickly grabbed it as KyoryuPink ran to get into position for their plan. The Energy Item was pink and depicted a person being surrounded by hearts as they sprayed perfume. ChameleonGreen then absorbed the Energy Item.

 **=YUUCHI!=**

She blinked for a moment as she looked at ShishiRed, "Hi Lucky!"

ShishiRed looked at her for a moment before he fell for her. KyoryuPink simply gave a look to ShishiRed before she quickly got two Zyudenshi into her Gaburevolver and shot the back of ShishiRed. He then turned back into Lucky and fell to the ground.

-A clever strategy used by the team, so Team Beauty is going onto the semi-finals!-

ChameleonGreen turned back to normal and looked to Lucky, "Hey… sorry about that. We didn't have any other good ideas…"

"It's fine," Lucky said as he got up, "So… was that item a part of your plan too?"

"No. We just got kinda lucky…"

"Alright. Well, good luck in the next round."

Hammy simply nodded as she headed off with the rest of her team.

* * *

-Our last match before the semi-finals is getting ready to begin. Two evil teams are going to be clashing in this next match up! Who's gonna win? Well, let's see!-

Genm, Specter, Ouja, AbareKiller, and Dark Buster entered first. NeziRed, Deathryuger, Dark Drive, Dark Kabuto, and Dark Ghost entered second.

"So… what are you supposed to be?" Genm asked NeziRed, "A generic evil duplicate of the main character of a video game?"

" **Gee, look who's talking…"** NeziRed retorted.

Ouja then just took out his sword and proceeded to fling it right into Dark Drive. Dark Drive managed to pull it out, but was beginning to dissolve as a result of where the sword had landed.

"Not bad…" Dark Buster commented.

"Let's see you kill one of them better…" Ouja responded.

Dark Buster simply chuckled before he rapidly dashed towards Dark Kabuto and rammed into him as if it was nothing. Due to how fiercely and how fast the attack was going Dark Kabuto was unable to activate Clock Up and ended up vanishing into pixels. Dark Drive soon finished vanishing into pixels.

Dark Ghost quickly acted as he pulled the lever on his Driver four times.

 **=DAI KAIGAN! DARK RIDER! OOMEDAMA!=**

A giant, holographic, purple and black Eyecon generated in front of Dark Ghost and he quickly kicked it towards Genm. Genm then quickly grabbed Specter to have him tank the blow which caused Specter to vanish into pixels.

"Good move…" Ouja chuckled.

Genm chuckled as he changed Drivers again.

 **=GATCHON!=**

 **=DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!=**

"Grade 10…"

 **=GASHAT! BUGGLE UP...=**

 **=DANGER, DANGER! GENOCIDE! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!=**

He stood for a moment as the last three members of Team Dark charged towards him, but he quickly activated the buttons on his Driver and tapped the B Button.

 **=CRITICAL DEAD!=**

He jumped out of the way as purple zombies spawned from the ground, grabbed onto the three on the opposing side,and then exploded. All of Team Dark was now gone.

-Well… a chilling victory for Team Genm…-

* * *

A short while later, Kotoha had finally returned to her group's base.

"Sorry I took so long guys. It took me quite a while to find Shou-san a-" she began to speak, but she stopped upon seeing that nobody was there, "Ano… minna?"

"ShinkenYellow?" Tsukasa's voice questioned as he turned to see her, "Follow me."

"Decade-san?" What's-?"

"No time. Just come on!"

She gave a nod as she followed him…

* * *

-The semi-finals are officially upon us! It's Team Ex-Aid vs. Team Brave. Who's gonna go onto the finals?!-

Ex-Aid, MegaBlue, GokaiYellow, Ryugen, Den-O, Brave, Wizard, Go-On Yellow, ZyuohEagle, and ZyuohTiger all entered the arena.

-Let the first match of the semi-finals now begin!-

The members of each team charged at each-other to begin the battle. Ex-Aid and Brave were locked in sword combat, MegaBlue was shooting at Wizard, GokaiYellow and Go-On Yellow clashed their own blades against each-other, Ryugen and ZyuohEagle traded gunfire, and Den-O and ZyuohTiger were both in the middle of trying to slash at each-other but kept missing.

"Not bad…" Ex-Aid smiled as he ducked under a sword slash from Brave. He then countered with his own slash to knock Brave back and then got out a Gashat, "Let's level this up a little. Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!"

 **=SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=I GOTCHA!=**

 **=SHAKARIKI, SHAKARIKI,** _ **BAD! BAD!**_ **SHAKATTO, RIKITTO, SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

Ex-Aid grabbed a wheel from the side of the armor and flung it like a top. Brave quickly jumped out of the way, falling on the top of an Energy Item container, and caused two Energy Items to spawn.

 **=JUMP KYO-KA! FUKUSEI!=**

Brave landed alongside two duplicates. Ex-Aid then tossed the wheels at the three, but Brave was easily able to evade them thanks to the jumping enhancement Energy Item.

 **=DEFEND, PLEASE!=**

Wizard had the barrier set up in front of blaster fire that was coming from MegaBlue, yet the blue senshi continued to shoot despite the shots being blocked. Once the barrier went down, MegaBlue jumped down to strike at him with the tomahawk, but Wizard was easily able to block it via his sword.

Both continued to trade slashes at each-other while their team-mates continued their own battles.

 **=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

"Gokai Slash!"

"Spin Rod Crash! Go-On!"

GokaiYellow and Go-On Yellow's swords collided with the other as the two struggled to get their respective blow to land. The energy from the two blades glowed for a moment, yet it didn't connect as the energy forced the two backwards.

"Not bad…" GokaiYellow commented as she got out her Gokai Gun.

"Same," Go-On Yellow responded as she switched the Mantan Gun back into its gun mode.

The two yellow Senshi exchanged fire at each-other, but the other was easily able to dodge. They continued to try shooting at the other yet the blows either missed, or they didn't slow the other down at all.

Ryugen kept firing his own gun at ZyuohEagle, but the shots ended up countered by ZyuohEagle's own gun.

"This is getting a little annoying…" Ryugen muttered as he ducked under some gun fire from ZyuohEagle.

"How?"

"This tournament has been going on for how long now? A day or two?"

"Couple of hours I guess…"

"And this still isn't over…"

"...well, somebody has to win you know…"

"I know, but still… kinda feels like it's dragging…" Ryugen responded before he took aim at ZyuohEagle, but ZyuohEagle was easily able to duck under it. Ryugen gave an annoyed sigh before he muttered a bit, "...birds… glad I'm a fruit and not an animal…"

ZyuohTiger slashed at Den-O, but the slashes didn't seem to harm him very much.

" **What's the matter, tora-yaro?! These slashes are so puny!"**

ZyuohTiger let out a yell as she rapidly slashed at him and managed to knock him back a bit.

" **Not bad tora-yaro… not half bad…"** Den-O smirked as he quickly began to slash at her and sent her flying for a moment.

"Amu! Yasei Kaihou!" ZyuohEagle yelled as he took to the air and managed to grab her, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks," ZyuohTiger smiled.

"We're kinda getting nowhere… wanna try trading foes?" ZyuohEagle offered.

"Yeah."

" **Oi, budou! Get them out of the sky!"** Den-O yelled to Ryugen.

"Hai, hai…" Ryugen sighed as he got out his Kiwi Lockseed.

 **=KIWI!=**

 **=LOCK OFF!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

ZyuohEagle soared downwards to set ZyuohTiger, who was now in her Instincts Awaken form, down in front of Ryugen.

 **=HAI~!=**

 **=KIWI ARMS! GEKI, REN, SEIYA HA!=**

Ryugen held his weapons as ZyuohTiger came charging at him. He flung one of the discs towards ZyuohTiger. She quickly chased after it but stopped herself as he flung the other one at her. She grabbed it and smacked it right out of the air before she charged at him.

Ex-Aid finished off the two Brave duplicates, so Brave got out the Gashat Gear Dual Beta.

"Jitsutsuki Level 50."

 **=TADDLE FANTASY!=**

 **=DUAL GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! DUAL UP!=**

 **=TADDLE MEGURU, RPG! TADDLE FANTA~SY~!=**

Brave then casted a bit of magic that sent Ex-Aid flying and turned him back to Level 2.

" **Oi, washi-yaro! Stop flying around so much!"**

"Well, I'm a bird. So I'm supposed to fly…" ZyuohEagle snarked.

" **Fine then!"** Den-O yelled as he slid the pass against the belt.

 **=FULL CHARGE!=**

Den-O quickly swung his blade's top around around through the air and managed to knock ZyuohEagle through a beam in the building. ZyuohEagle got knocked to the ground, along with some debris, and he was forced back to normal as the debris fell on him. Some of the debris landed landed onto him and caused him to yell out in pain.

"Huh?" Ex-Aid gasped.

"Yamato!" ZyuohTiger yelled as she ran over to his side and cleared off the debris, "Yamato…"

"...my leg…" he said in a heavy amount of pain.

Everybody looked over to Yamato as ZyuohTiger continued to clear away any other debris that was still there.

Brave looked over to Ex-Aid and saw the Maximum Mighty X Gashat was in his hands. Brave then looked back over to Yamato before closing the lever on the Driver.

 **=GACHON! KIMEWAZA!=**

Energy slowly began to charge through Brave's body, but his attention was soon drawn back to Yamato. He then let out a sigh as he slowly moved his hand…

 **=GASHUN!=**

Brave turned back into Hiiro as he walked over to check on Yamato's leg.

-We need medics on the field. I repeat, we need medics! A- ...what's this? We have a match forfeit?! Then this means… Team Ex-Aid is going onto the finals!-

"...Hiiro?" Ex-Aid questioned.

"We'll need to get him to any kind of medical wing to ascertain what kind of damage was caused to him by the debris," Hiiro said as the medics arrived to get Yamato out.

"Arigato…" Amu said after she turned back to normal.

" **I… didn't mean to hurt him that bad… it was an honest accident…"** Den-O admitted.

"Well… let's just hope he'll be alright…" Ex-Aid sighed.

* * *

A bit of time passed before the announcer was back on screen, -We are happy to say that ZyuohEagle/Kazakiri Yamato is going to be fine. His leg is injured, but our medics are doing what they can to help him. Now then… the last match of the semi-finals is here, so let's get away from the negative mood and onto the exciting match up!-

Team Beauty entered from the left and Team Genm entered from the right.

-Match… begin!-

"Alright guys… I'm going to go wait elsewhere," Genm informed.

"Wait, what?" Dark Buster blinked.

"We're up against Ex-Aid in the finals, so I need to be as ready as I can be for that battle. The rest of you can win this battle without me," Genm told them, "After all… it's just a bunch of girls."

"What?!" all of Team Beauty yelled.

Genm quickly walked away in a hurry.

"...get him!" Yellow Buster angrily yelled.

Dark Buster gave a small smirk as he dashed over and grabbed Yellow Buster, "This girl is mine. You all deal with her team."

"Not happening!" Ouja yelled as he got a card scanned.

 **=STRIKE VENT!=**

Ouja gained a rhino's head and tried to stab Yellow Buster with it, but Dark Buster quickly moved her out of the way of the attack.

" _Non, non_. I've dealt with the Go-Busters before, so it's my job…"

Ouja fired an energy blast at Dark Buster, making him drop Yellow Buster, then dash over and smack Ouja around a bit.

"...well… this is helpful…" Yellow Buster commented as she jumped into the air to try and find Genm.

AbareKiller began to attack the remaining members of Team Beauty with his dagger, but they were able to dodge or parry the attacks with ease.

"Hey… cover me for a second, I wanna try something…" Fraise told her team.

"Alright…" KyoryuPink nodded.

Fraise jumped back, got out a Genesis Core, removed her Rider Indicator, slid the Genesis Core into her Driver, and activated her Energy Lockseed.

 **=RASPBERRY ENERGY!=**

Her Strawberry Lockseed closed up as she inserted the Raspberry Energy Lockseed and locked them in place.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

The Strawberry Armor detached, flew upwards, and combined with a dark-red and vibrant blue colored Raspberry Armor to form the Jinba Armor. Fraise sliced the Lockseeds open.

 **=HERE WE GO! MIX!=**

 **=STRAWBERRY ARMS! BERRY HEROINE!=**

 **=JINBA RASPBERRY! HA-HA!=**

Fraise, now armed with a Sonic Arrow, looked over to Ouja and Dark Buster, but got knocked in the back by Specter. Fraise slowly turned to face him before she pulled back on the Sonic Arrow's arrow part, "...you probably shouldn't have done that…"

She let got of the arrow part and an energy arrow flew towards Specter and knocked him back. Specter then quickly got out his weapon and began to shoot at her, yet she didn't seemed very harmed.

"...huh… looks like I got self-healing…" she muttered.

Specter gave a concerned look as Fraise sliced her Lockseeds once.

 **=HERE WE GO! STRAWBERRY SQUASH!=**

 **=JINBA RASPBERRY SQUASH!=**

Fraise jumped into the air as pink and maroon colored energy charged up at her feet. She then soared downwards and Rider Kicked the blue Rider and he vanished into pixels.

Yellow Buster, meanwhile, managed to locate Genm. She was about to summon her Custom Visor, but she suddenly began to freeze up.

"Hmm?" Genm blinked.

"N-no… not now…" she muttered.

 **=ADVENT!=**

"Get her, Genocider…" Ouja declared.

A giant beast then ran right over and restrained Yellow Buster. AbareKiller dashed over, used his dagger to draw out some arrows, and let them rain down upon Yellow Buster.

"Yoko!" the rest of her team yelled as they all tried to hurry over, but Dark Buster kept them all away.

The barrage attack from AbareKiller did its toll as Yoko was now back to being herself. Genocider let her fall to the ground as Genm clapped.

-Ouch… what an upset… Team Beauty lost. Team Genm is heading into the finals…-

"Au revoir, Yellow Buster…" Dark Buster commented as Team Gem left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kotoha and Tsukasa were still running before they eventually entered an empty building.

"...good thing your world is so full of empty buildings…" Tsukasa commented.

"What's going on?" Kotoha asked.

"Your team wasn't there when you got back, right?" Masato asked as he walked over.

"Yeah…"

"Same happened to us with our teams," Tsukasa informed.

"Why?"

"Whatever the reason is… it's clearly not good…" Tsukasa sighed.

They then heard something fall and turned to face somebody that was hiding out.

"You got stuck in here…?" Tsukasa blinked.

- _HELLO_ Chou Super Hero Taisen viewers!- the announcer yelled out, -The finals are now set to begin, so get ready for the battle! Team Ex-Aid and Team Genm are here for the last battle, so get ready!-

Tsukasa thought for a moment as he looked to the person, "You might want to get to that arena. A friend of yours is there…"

"H-hai…" he nodded as he headed out of the room.

* * *

Emu, Shun, Luka, Micchy, and Momotaros entered the arena from the left side. The five all watched as Kuroto, Specter, Ouja, AbareKiller, and Dark Buster entered from the other end.

" **Looks like we've finally reached the climax. I'm ready for this!"** Momotaros announced.

"...Momotaros?" a voice asked.

" **...eh? Masaka…"**

* * *

" **No way…"** Urataros gawked.

* * *

" **He's here…"** Kintaros said in disbelief.

* * *

" **Wow…"** Ryutaros added.

* * *

Momotaros, along with the rest of Team Ex-Aid, turned to face the person.

" **Ryotaro…"**

"It's been a long time, Momotaros…" Ryotaro smiled.

Momotaros walked over to Ryotaro and then pulled him into a hug. The remaining three members of the Taros all jumped in, seemingly from the ground, and joined in the hug.

"So… this is that Ryotaro guy you mistook Emu for earlier?" Micchy asked.

"Nogami-san?" Emu blinked.

" **Wait… you met him?!"** Momotaros gawked.

"...I got injured and he was the doctor who made sure I was alright…" Ryotaro informed as he walked over to Emu, "Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem," Emu responded.

"Are you all quite done yet?!" Kuroto yelled.

" **Ryotaro… think you're up for another battle?"** Momotaros asked as he held out the belt and pass.

Ryotaro, after a moment, took both items and stood alongside the rest of Team Ex-Aid.

"Finally… now then… Hojo Emu… and others… my revenge is nigh!" Kuroto yelled as he slapped on his Driver.

 **=GATCHON!=**

 **=DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!=**

"Henshin!"

 **=GASHAT! BUGGLE UP...=**

 **=DANGER, DANGER! GENOCIDE! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!=**

Genm let out a zombie-like roar as he charged out of the white screen that displayed his form.

"Guys… we're going to have to be at our strongest for this fight… don't hold anything back," Emu informed as he got out the Maximum Mighty X Gashat.

 **=MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!=**

"Max Dai-Henshin!" Emu yelled as he put the Gashat into his Driver.

 **=MAXIMUM GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL MAX!=**

Emu then selected his icon, his suit formed, and the Maximum gamer appeared above him. The rest of his team quickly backed away from the armor as it floated above Ex-Aid.

 **=SAIDAIKYUU NO POWERFUL BODY! DARIAGAN! DAGOZUBAN!=**

Ex-Aid looked up at the armor for a brief moment.

 **=SAIDAKYUU NO POWERFUL BODY…=**

"Hoiyah!" Ex-Aid yelled as he pressed down on the button atop the Gashat.

 **=MAXIMUM POWER X~~~~!=**

The armor then seemed to swallow Ex-Aid, but he soon popped out of the top of it ready for battle.

"You…" Genm growled.

"I'm ready for you, Genm…" Ex-Aid responded.

"Strongest, huh? Alright…" Shun spoke before he posed, "Install, MegaTector!"

 **=3-1-3!=**

Shun transformed into MegaBlue, but then golden armor attached onto his form. He simply smiled a little before he posed, "MegaBlue!"

"Marvelous said he was able to use this once, so… let's see…" Luka smiled as she took out the Gokai Cellular and the Gold Mode Key, "Gokai CHANGE!"

Her GokaiYellow form quickly appeared as a gold armor hovered above her.

 **=GO~KAIYELLOW! GO~L~D MO~DE!=**

The armor attached onto her and she stood ready with the Gokai Spear.

Micchy detached the Rider Indicator from his Driver, attached a Genesis Core onto it, took out an Energy Lockseed and looked at it for a moment, "Nii-san… lend my your strength. Henshin!"

 **=BUDOU!/MELON ENERGY!=**

He quickly inserted the two Lockseed and got them locked on.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=HAI~! MIX!=**

 **=BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA HA HA!=**

 **=JINBA MELON! HA-HA!=**

Ryotaro gave a soft smile as he got the belt buckle on, "Henshin…"

He slid the pass against the front of the belt to assume Plat Form. The K-Taos attached onto it the belt and generated yellow train rails off of the end of the phone to summon forth the DenKamen Sword. Den-O then quickly inserted the pass into a slot on the blade.

 **=LINER FORM!=**

DenLiner then quickly zoomed out from a portal and flew across Den-O's body causing red armor then attached onto him to transform him into Liner Form.

"Minna… ikuzo!" Den-O declared.

" **We're ready anytime!"** Momotaros announced as the Taros were now behind them on their special seat system for Liner Form.

* * *

Hiiro, alongside two other medics, continued to look over Yamato's injury. Eventually, Hiiro stepped away as the medics put something on Yamato's leg.

"What's that…?" Yamato asked.

"It'll help keep your injury from bothering you. Kinda something to numb out the pain, but your injury is still there…" the medic informed.

"Alright…" Yamato nodded.

Hiiro walked out and saw the rest of his team was waiting there.

"How is he?" Amu asked.

"He's going to be fine," Hiiro told her.

"Yokatta…" Amu said with a calm smile.

"So… I'm curious… why exactly did you make us forfeit?" Haruto asked.

"Ex-Aid was about to take out a Gashat that would've easily let him win the match, so why bother risking any further injuries?" Hiiro responded in an aloof tone as he began to walk away from the medical wing.

"Hey," Kouta called out as he walked on over to the rest of Hiiro's team, "Is Kazakiri-san alight?"

"Yeah," Haruto said with a nod as he looked at Kouta, "...so… Drive called you a kami-sama… what's the deal with that?"

"Well-"

An explosion occurred nearby causing Hiiro to get knocked to the ground, so everybody turned to see it was the alternate Hiiro.

"Another Hiiro?" Haruto blinked.

-Surrender yourself now, real me,- the alternate Hiiro said as he put on a Gamer Driver, -Or else I'll be forced to take drastic action.-

"Seems like you've already done that," Saki commented as she walked in front of Hiiro.

-Team Brave… you are to surrender yourselves and to come with me. That is part of what happens to a losing team…-

"Why…?" Amu asked.

-You just need to follow or else.-

"Or else what?"

The other Hiiro looked over them for a moment, "Kamen Rider Wizard. Go-On Yellow. Kamen Rider Gaim. ZyuohTiger..."

He then waved his hand and summoned the White Wizard, Go-On Silver, Kamen Rider Duke, and ZyuohWhale. The other Hiiro then walked forward with his Gashat.

-Jitsutsuki Level 50. Henshin…- he announced.

 **=TADDLE… LEGACY!=**

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=TADDLE REKISHI! THIS IS YOUR FANTASY! TADDLE LEGACY!=**

Hiiro watched True Brave stand there before he got up, got his Driver on, and took out the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, "Jitsutsuki Level 50…"

 **=TADDLE FANTASY!=**

"Henshin!"

 **=LET'S GOING, KING OF FANTASY!=**

 **=DUAL GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! DUAL UP!=**

 **=TADDLE MEGURU, RPG! TADDLE FANTA~SY~!=**

"Ikuzo," Kouta told the others, "Henshin!"

 **=ORANGE!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

"Henshin!"

 **=FLAME, PLEASE!=**

"Change Soul, Set! Let's… Go On!"

"Honno Kakusei!"

 **=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

 **=HII, HII, HII HII HII!=**

"Saa… showtime da…"

"Koke kara wa ore-tachi no stage da!"

"Smile Mankai! Go-On Yellow!"

"Setsugen no Ouja! ZyuohTiger!"

True Brave and Brave both drew their blades. True Brave leapt into the air and slashed at Brave, but Brave managed to counter with his own sword slash.

* * *

Specter began to shoot at MegaBlue, but all of the shots missed the charging Senshi.

 **Sāfin shiyō ze (Let's go surfing)**

 **Hikaru netto no nami wo kugutte (Over the light waves of the Internet)**

MegaBlue jumped into the air and slashed at Specter with his tomahawk. Specter tried to punch MegaBlue, yet the blue senshi was able to duck under it and punch back.

 **Jikan nante ki ni shinai (Not having to worry about time)**

 **Kibun wa saikō! (That's the best sensation!)**

The blue Rider then tried to kick MegaBlue, but the MegaTector was able to keep the blow from significantly harming him. MegaBlue, in response, kicked Specter into the air, jumped up, and kicked him right down to the ground.

 **Dakedo bikkuri! (But what a scare!)**

 **Sekai ga dondon nejireteku (The world is steadily becoming twisted)**

 **Nandaka dekkai (Somehow it's the premonition)**

 **Warusa no yokan (Of a great evil)**

Specter rolled on the ground for a moment but managed to get back up. He then took out a rather bulky and large looking Eyecon.

 **Tobidasō ze (Let's fly out)**

 **Kakedasō ze (Let's run for it)**

 **Ima sugu! (Right away!)**

MegaBlue quickly put together his Mega Sniper and MegaTomahawk to the Tomahawk Sniper. He then broke open an Energy Item container, gained two Muscular Energy Items, and then shot at Specter as rapidly as the gun would let him.

 **Ikuze Mega! Kawaru ze Mega! (Let's go, Mega! Let's Change, Mega!)**

 **Taikutsu to wa osaraba sa (Say bye-bye to boredom)**

The oncoming blasts forced the Eyecon out of Specters hands and it ended up blowing up due to the gun fire.

"Kore de owarida!" MegaBlue announced as he summoned the Battleraizer. He quickly pressed down on the one button to make his fist charged with energy, "Riser Punch!"

 **Miro yo Mega! Kimeru ze Mega! (Take a look, Mega! Let's do this, Mega!)**

 **Karada ga katte ni ugokidasu n' da (Your body starts moving on its own)**

His fist became charged with golden energy as he ran up to Specter.

 **Hyakumanbai no kōkishin (There's a thousand little curiosities...)**

Specter was unable to get away as MegaBlue punched him right in the gut. A few seconds had passed before the Rider then vanished into pixels.

 **Ore-tachi Mega! Mega! Mega! (We are Mega, Mega, Mega~!)**

 **Denji Sentai Megaranger!**

MegaBlue posed a little and gave a thumbs up towards the camera that was broadcasting the battle to the world.

GokaiYellow ducked under a blow from Ouja's Strike Vent. She then swung the Gokai Spear at the purple snake Rider.

 **Susume! Yūki no hata kakage (Forward! Hoist up the flag of courage)**

 **Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero (Dashing through the seven seas)**

"Not bad…" Ouja smirked as he scanned a card through his staff.

 **=ADVENT!=**

 **Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you)**

 **Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (Your goal isn't on any map)**

 **Maboroshi nanka ja nai n' da (It's no illusion)**

Genocider spawned behind Ouja and let out a mighty roar as it tried to attack GokaiYellow, but she used the Gokai Spear as if it were a pole vault to leap right over the giant monster. She quickly followed this up with a barrage of shots from her gun

 **Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (Everyone is searching for their very own treasure)**

 **Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (I want to check to see that everyone is not the same)**

GokaiYellow landed on the ground and looked to Genocider for a moment, "Ah mou… that's one large beast… and no machine to take it down with. Ah well. This'll be interesting…"

 **Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (Just do what you want)**

 **Inochigake da ze (It's life or death)**

 **Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame! (If you want it, then grab it)**

She readied the Gokai Spear to throw it, spun around, and sent it flying… only for it to sail right over Genocider's and Ouja's heads…

(Pause Insert theme)

"...ah mou…" she blinked before turning over to Ryugen as he got out of the way of an attack from AbareKiller, "Hey, Ryugen! Can you deal with this guy for a minute?"

"...why?"

"My weapon missed him and I gotta go get it," GokaiYellow explained.

"Alright… why should I help when I got my own foe to deal with?"

"I'll owe you."

"...sure…" Ryugen sighed.

" _Thank you!_ " GokaiYellow thanked as Ryugen gave her some cover fie to go get the Gokai Spear.

Ouja initially gave an annoyed sigh, but then gave a small chuckle as he looked at Ryugen.

"What's so funny?"

"The guys running this tournament showed me a file about you before I showed up for this battle… how lucky is it that I get to fight my worthy successor…"

Ryugen tilted his head a little as he looked at Ouja, "Worthy succ- what are you talking about?!"

"Oh… let's see… you stole the gear used by your brother, faked being him for a time, attempted to kill your town's resident idiot Rider… need I go on?"

"...h-how did you find out about that?!"

"Like I said, the tournament runners gave me some info on you…" Ouja responded as he walked over to Ryugen, "Did you take joy in that attempted kill Did you kill anybody else?"

"Shut up…" Ryugen growled.

"Did I punch a nerve, my worthy successor?"

"Shut. Your. MOUTH!" Ryugen yelled as he slashed at Ouja with the Sonic Arrow.

"Heh…"

"I'll admit that I was an idiot sometime after the time I got my belt and powers… a massive idiot…"

"Based on the info... that sounds like an understatement…"

"Even still… I've changed… I'm not the same person I was during the Helheim Invasion…" Ryugen stated as he loaded the Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow.

 **=LOCK... ON!=**

"People have given me a second chance and I've repented for my sins. I am a Kamen Rider…" Ryugen said as he pulled back on the arrow, "And I refuse to be called the 'worthy successor' to a sadistic murderer like you!"

 **=MELON ENERGY!=**

The orange and green energy arrow flew towards Ouja, but he quickly snapped his fingers. Genocider moved in the way of the attack and ended up vanishing into light after taking it for Ouja.

"This vexes me…"

Ryugen quickly got the Energy Lockseed back into place and sliced the Lockseeds once.

 **=BUDOU~ SQUASH!=**

 **=JINBA MELON SQUASH!=**

The arrow of the Sonic Arrow started to glow at the top and bottom, one part green the other purple, as Ryugen ran towards Ouja. Ouja laughed a little as he just stood there.

"Koi!" Ouja yelled. Ryugen slashed at Ouja with the blade, but not with enough force to turn him back to normal.

"Yellow-san!" Ryugen yelled as he smacked Ouja over to GokaiYellow.

"Nice, move," she smiled as she smacked Ouja with the Gokai Spear.

 **Retsu go! Retsu Gokaiger! (Let's go, let's Gokaiger)**

 **Go! Go! Retsu go! Retsu kaji wo tore (Go! Go! Let's go! Let's take the helm)**

"Leave me alone you stupid pirate… I was in the middle of fighting m-" Ouja began to say, but he got smacked by the Gokai Saber. He let out an annoyed growl as he got back up, "Oh, you're dead now…"

 **Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikō (Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!)**

"Urusai, baka," GokaiYellow told him as she planted the spear at the ground, held onto it, jumped off the ground, spun around the stick, and kicked Ouja in the face.

 **Retsu go! Retsu Gokaiger! (Let's go, let's Gokaiger)**

 **Go! Go! Retsu go! Retsu arashi no naka (Go! Go! Let's go! Let's sail into the storms)**

She soon landed, changed the spear into its gun mode, before she loaded her key into it.

 **=FI~NAL~ WA~VE!=**

"Gokai… Hypernova Blast!"

 **Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (Your persistent "recklessness" will change the world)**

 **Dekkai yume wa mugendai (Big dreams are endless)**

The blast hit Ouja, causing his armor to fall off, and him to fall onto his back. He turned his attention to Ryugen with a wicked smile, "Well… I have a bit of advice for you… tatakai… if you don't… you won't survive…"

"Again… urusai, baka!"

 **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~!**

Asakura then vanished into pixels like the other data duplicates.

"Yokatta…" Ryugen sighed.

"...did something happen?" GokaiYellow asked.

"...nothing important. He was just kinda messing with my head a little…"

"Alright…"

"...don't forget that you owe me…"

"I won't."

* * *

ZyuohTiger and Go-On Yellow were both in the middle of dodging attacks, from ZyuohWhale and Go-On Silver respectively, but both were hesitant in trying to fight back.

"Come on… you can do this…" ZyuohTiger muttered as she aimed her ZyuohBuster at ZyuohWhale, but she couldn't pull the trigger, "...mou… this is so hard…"

"Something wong?" Go-On Yellow asked.

"I… can't bring myself to attack him…"

"Same…" Go-On Yellow admitted, "The silver one looks just like one of my friends… what can be harder than needing to fight your friends?"

"Fighting somebody who looks just like your boyfriend…" ZyuohTiger sighed.

"Huh? Isn't Yamato-san an eagle?"

"He can turn into a gorilla and a whale as well."

"Ah…" Go-On Yellow nodded.

The two let out a yelp as the two foes fired blasts in their direction. The two quickly switched their weapons to their sword modes, charged forward, and ended up just narrowly hitting the sides of the two in their rush. They both came to a stop behind them and turned to face the two… seeing that where they had slashed, there was a little bit of data seeping off.

"They're… both fakes…" Go-On Yellow blinked.

"Well… it makes it a little easier…" ZyuohTiger commented

They both took a moment to calm themselves, do a hand-pile, then give each-other a small nod.

"Let's go on!" Go-On Yellow smiled.

"Yeah!" ZyuohTiger nodded.

The two then split off from their hand-pile. ZyuohTiger grabbed the Mantan Gun, had it in its sword mode, jumped up, landed, then slashed the weapons used by the data duplicates into the air. She quickly slashed at them both before she moved out of the way of the Go-On Silver duplicate.

"Racing Bullet! Bullet Crash! Go ON!" Go-On Yellow yelled as she sent the Racing Bullet forward.

 **=ZYU~OH SLA~SH!=**

The Racing Bullet zipped around the duplicate Go-On Silver before it rammed right into her helmet at a high velocity. ZyuohTiger, meanwhile, rapidly slashed at ZyuohWhale with the two blades. Both data duplicates vanished into pixels after the attacks ended.

"Yes!" Go-On Yellow cheered.

" _Yay_!" ZyuohTiger cheered as they high-fived.

* * *

 **Got it, move… WOW!**

Ryugen dodged some generated arrows that came from AbareKiller's dagger, wait a moment, and then countered with his own barrage of arrows.

 **Don't say no! Just Live More! Don't say no! Just Live More!**

 **Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival you gotta move!)**

Ryugen soon closed the gap and began to slash at AbareKiller with the sides of the weapon, yet AbareKiller was able to counter with his dagger.

 **Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku)**

 **Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?)**

 **Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!)**

The two were in a bit of a stalemate as their exchanges of fire were evenly matched, so they both began to look around for any Energy Items that could tip the battle in their favor.

 **[Don't say no! Just Live More!]**

 **Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… and how will you use…?**

 **Kindan no… kajitsu! (The forbidden fruit)**

Neither of them were able to find any Energy Items, so AbareKiller just went back to unleashing a barrage of arrows at Ryugen. Ryugen ended up not being able to dodge, but the armor ended up keeping him from being heavily injured.

"Huh… the power is extra defense…" Ryugen noted under his breath before he slashed at AbareKiller.

" **Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share)**

 **[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you)**

The white Abaranger attempted to parry the slash, but Ryugen was able to disarm him and shattered the dagger into pieces.

 **Ashita ga yume ga mada meinakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away…)**

 **[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you stop}**

The Rider then detached the Energy Lockseed from his Driver and got it into position on the Sonic Arrow.

 **=LOCK... ON!=**

He then sliced the Lockseed still in the Driver once.

 **=HAI~!=**

 **=BUDOU~ SQUASH!=**

 **Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself])**

 **Shinjita michi o ike Just Live More (Follow the path you believe in and just live more)**

Ryugen pulled back on the arrow, energy generating at the tip, before he let it go. The energy formed into a giant arrows, flew forward, entered a giant energy grape, broke up into a barrage of arrows, and rapidly struck AbareKiller until he disappeared into pixels.

 **Don't say no! Just Live More!**

Ryugen dusted off the Sonic Arrow for a moment and just gave a nod towards the camera.

Den-O slashed at where Dark Buster was standing, but Dark Buster quickly evaded the attack. The red Rider attempted to strike at Dark Buster, yet every attack ended up missing him and leaving him wide open for a counter attack.

 **Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Grab onto the waves of time)**

 **Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

" **Oi! Ryotaro! Did you forget your training?! Don't swing to much!"** Momotaros yelled.

 **=URA ROD!=**

" **Sempai, he clearly needs somebody else's help…"** Urataros commented.

 **Genkai mugen iza tobikome (You have unlimited boundaries. In a pinch, jump over it.)**

 **Climax Jump!**

Den-O, now a little speedier, tried to anticipate where Dark Buster was going to move, yet Dark Buster was still able to ambush him. After a moment, Den-O was able to cause Dark Buster to run right into his blade.

 **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?!)**

 **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

"Yosh…" he smiled.

 **Kanaetai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

 **Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (Then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

Dark Buster then rapidly punched him, so Den-O pulled on the lever on the sword.

 **=KIN AXE!=**

 _ **Catch the wave!**_

" **Nice to see you again, Ryotaro. Let's make these foes cry!"** Kintaros said before he cracked his neck a little.

Den-O was better able to endure the attacks from Dark Buster, but he was still clearly losing due to how fast and how rapidly the attacks from Dark Buster were coming.

 **=RYU GUN!=**

" **Wai! Let's kick some butt!"** Ryutaros smiled.

 **Mayoi sou na toki kanarazu (When you're lost...)**

 **Omoi no tsuyasa ga michibiku (You're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

He looked around for a moment before he began to dance walk over to an Energy Item container to break it open. A pale blue Energy Item depicting a person with their fingers at their chin, as if they were thinking, flew to Den-O.

 **=REISEI-KA!=**

Den-O took a moment to calmly breath as he waited for any signs of Dark Buster's approach. He waited for a full minute before he heard a sound, turned around, slashed… and successfully hit Dark Buster!

 **Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in your hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

"Yosh…" Den-O muttered as he pulled on the lever on the sword at a rapid pace.

" **Uh oh…"** the Taros muttered before the station they were in began to rapidly spin.

 **=MOMO SWORD! URA ROD! KIN AXE! RYU GUN!=**

 **Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

 **Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Bring fate along on this time trippin' ride)**

Den-O held the sword out as a yellow energy rail began to form at the ground.

 **Dare yori takaku... kinou yori takaku... (Higher than anyone else... higher than yesterday...)**

 **Climax Jump!**

He then ran towards it, jumped on, got surrounded by holographic trains, and slashed at Dark Buster. Dark Buster attempted to block, but was totally unsuccessful as Den-O just went right through him. Dark Buster then seemed to vanish, yet it wasn't like his team-mates or the other data duplicates…

 **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

 **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

" **Ugh… the spin cycle attack is something I didn't miss…"** Momotaros commented in a sick tone.

The other Taros all said comments in agreement and Den-O couldn't help but snicker a little at the four.

"I missed you guys…"

* * *

"I really didn't miss you…" Wizard commented as he dodged out of the way of an attack from the White Wizard.

"Feeling's mutual…" the White Wizard responded as he quickly scanned a ring.

 **=EXPLOSION… NOW!=**

 **=DEFEND, PLEASE!=**

The magical portal managed to defend against the blast from the Explosion Ring which allowed Wizard time to get the Infinity Ring on.

 **=INFINITY, PLEASE!=**

 **=HII, SUI, FU, DO! BOU, ZABA, BYU, DOGO~N!=**

Wizard stood in front of where the explosion once was in the Infinity Style.

"...that form… that form… THAT FORM!" the White Wizard angrily shouted as he slashed at Wizard with his staff. Wizard was easily able to endure the attacks as the White Wizard just kept slashing at him with the staff, which resulted in the staff shattering, "No!"

"Koi, Dragon!" Wizard declared. A silver version of WizarDragon circled around him for a moment before it flew into his hands and transformed into the Axcalibur. He quickly swung it at the White Wizard, knocking him around effortlessly, and eventually made the white Rider fall to the ground after a powerful blow.

"You…"

"Finale da…"

 **=CHOU NE, KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU~!=**

Wizard's leg charged with cyan and silver energy as he ran towards the White Wizard. He jumped up into the air and delivered the Rider Kick right at the White Wizard's face. The White Wizard vanished into pixels as Wizard stood for a moment before he exhaled.

Duke shot blasts from the Sonic Arrow at Gaim, but the blue Rider managed to dodge them with a few backflips.

"Certainly interesting to see you once more, Gaim…" Duke commented.

"What even happened to you?" Gaim asked as he landed, "You just… vanished during the Helheim Invasion."

"I was killed by Kumon Kaito upon his acquisition of… that form…" Duke growled, but he quickly regained his composure, "And based on how the planet is still standing… you obtained the forbidden fruit?"

"Pretty much…"

"Perfect. Then show the might of the forbidden fruit, Kazuraba Kouta…" Duke smirked as he pulled back on the Sonic Arrow.

Gaim evaded the blast before he got out the Kachidoki Lockseed.

 **=KACHIDOKI!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!=**

"Ah yes… that Arms…" Duke commented as he fired another Sonic Arrow blast, but Gaim quickly countered it with a blast from the DJ Ju. Duke simply laughed a little as he began to charge up a bit of energy into the Sonic Arrow, yet Gaim quickly stopped that by shooting some powerful blasts at him. Duke then quickly pushed in the lever on his Driver.

 **=LEMON ENERGY SPARKING!=**

Duke turned invisible to evade the attacks from Gaim, so he quickly put a bit of distance between himself and Gaim.

"Where is he…?" Gaim muttered as he waited for Duke to make his move. He stood for a moment before Duke reappeared behind him. Gaim quickly parried his attack with the flags on the back of Kachidoki Arms. Gaim forced Duke back before he got out the Kiwami Key.

 **=FRUIT BASKET!=**

Gaim inserted the key into the side of the Kachidoki Lockseed and turned it to open the Lockseed further.

 **=LOCK OPEN!=**

 **=KIWAMI ARMS! DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI SHOGUN!=**

"Ah yes… the mighty shogun…" Duke smiled as he aimed the Sonic Arrow at him, "I had given my Energy Lockseed one final upgrade but was to blinded by rage at Kumon Kaito's… special transformation… to put it to use. The surge…"

He pushed the lever on the Genesis Driver five times.

 **=LEMON ENERGY SURGE!=**

Yellow energy began to flow from the Lemon Energy Lockseed, traveled up through Duke's arms, and began to supercharge the Sonic Arrow. Duke then did a slashing motion to send the surging energy towards Gaim.

"Shimata…" Gaim muttered as he cranked the Kiwami Key twice. The energy made contact with him and there was a big explosion.

"...I highly doubt a kami-sama will go down that easily…" Duke commented.

Sure enough, as the smoke cleared, Gaim was standing there with a weapon in his arms…

 **=SWORD BRINGER!=**

 **=APPLE REFLECTOR!=**

"...huh?" Gaim blinked as he looked to the shield and sword that was within his arms.

"The weapons of Ringo Arms somehow found their way to you through that key…" Duke mused as he stood ready, "Let's see you use them."

"Alright… was going for the Melon Defender and the Musou Saber, but I can make this work…" Gaim commented as he took the sword out of the shield and charged forward. He slashed at Duke with both of the weapons and couldn't help but look at the two weapons with a smile, "Cool gear…"

He then set them aside and turned the key again.

 **=LEMON RAPIER!=**

"Ah. My original Arms Weapon when I used that Driver…" Duke commented as he gave a 'come at me' gesture, "En garde."

Gaim held the weapon for a moment before he slashed at Duke for a moment, but Duke was able to dodge some of the slashes. Duke slashed at Gaim for a bit, so Gaim sliced the Lockseed once.

 **=KIWAMI SQUASH!=**

Energy quickly charged into the Lemon Rapier before Gaim quickly slashed at Duke, following this up by poking him in the chest, before he then tossed the rapier away, and twisted the key again.

 **=SUIKA SOJINTO!=**

Gaim raised the weapon into the air before he brought it down on Duke.

 **=SUIKA LANCE!=**

Duke got stabbed in the chest by the giant lance and got knocked to the ground, but before he could get back up...

 **=SUIKA BOMBER!=**

A giant energy watermelon fell on top of his head which caused Duke to get sent rolling along the ground. Gaim then quickly turned the key once again.

 **=BERRYBOW!=**

Gaim now had Fraise's bow in his hands and the quiver around his back. He look at himself for a moment while Duke analyzed the weapon.

"...wh-what is this? A strawberry bow and arrow?" Duke blinked in confusion as he tried to keep up analyzing it, but there was no data on it, "How… how is there another strawberry weapon?! How?!"

Gaim quickly loaded up the bow with some arrows and fired them right at Duke. Duke, in his confusion over the weapon, didn't defend himself from the arrows as they came flying at him. Gaim then turned the key once more.

 **=BLACKBERRY WHIP!=**

"...huh…" Gaim muttered.

"How…?!" Duke growled as he held his hands up to his head, "How is this even possible?!"

Gaim used the whip to yank the the Sonic Arrow away from Duke's hands. He then quickly turned the key again.

 **=BLUE NUNCHAKU!=**

Duke then got knocked through a wall thanks to the nunchaku used by Fraise's Blueberry Arms. Gaim flung the weapon aside, quickly turned the key again, and got out a Lockseed.

 **=SONIC ARROW!=**

Gaim took out the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed, got it in place, took aim, and began to pull back on the back.

 **=LOCK… ON!=**

 **=DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!=**

A red aura dragon flew out from the tip of the Sonic Arrow and Duke had no time to dodge it. He ended up taking the full force of the attack and exploded into pixels with only his Genesis Driver, minus its core, left behind. Gaim walked on over to it with a confused look, picked it up, and held it for a moment…

"Odd…" he noted.

Brave and True Brave were currently in the middle of slashing their swords at each-other, but neither of them were winning at the moment.

"Where did you get that Gashat?" Brave demanded to know.

-You don't have a right to be looking for answers…- True Brave retorted as he used his elbow to strike Brave in the gut before jumping up, spinning, and slashing at the blue Rider. Brave got sent tumbling through another wall as True Brave followed him through, "But… if you must know… the people running this tournamen made it for me."

"Why is it a Proto Gashat then?"

-They looked into the attack that the Next Genome Institute had done with the Proto Gashats… so mine is based more off of those…- True Brave stated before he took out another Gashat, -Unlike this…-

"Night of Safari?" Brave gasped.

 **=NIGHT OF SAFARI!=**

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

The Safari Gamer spawned next to True Brave.

-Sic him.-

The Safari Gamer let out a tiger roar before it leaped towards Brave. Brave attempted to block its quick attacks but was mostly unsuccessful. True Brave just let out a chuckle as he watched Brave struggle to fight off the Safari Gamer.

Brave eventually stuck his sword to the ground, sending out a wave of ice, managing to freeze the Safari Gamer. He then quickly casted a magic spell to an Energy Item container.

 **=KOSOKU-KA!=**

Brave dashed over to True Brave but ran right past him without attacking.

-Looks like you missed…-

"No, I got exactly what I wanted…" Brave responded as he showed the Night of Safari Gashat before he inserted it into the Gashacon Sword.

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

The Safari Gamer was thawed out of the ice before it vanished. Brave let his sword charge for a moment, even somewhat enhancing it with his own magic, following this up by then making two energy slashes.

 **=NIGHT OF CRITICAL FINISH!=**

A fire aura version and ice aurea version of the Safari Gamer came from the two energy slashes. The two both charged at True Brave, disarming him, before he got sent flying through the air. Brave walked forward and watcheas True Brave fell to the ground.

"You said earlier that you were the True Brave? Don't be ridiculous…" Brave commented as he threw the Gashacon Sword aside. He then closed the lever on the Driver.

 **=GACHON! KIMEWAZA!=**

"There is only one Kamen Rider Brave…" Brave said before opening up the lever.

 **=GACHAN! TADDLE… CRITICAL SLASH!=**

 **(I gotta believe…)**

"And that's me…" Brave declared before he jumped into the air. He then came soaring down, black, crimson, and blue magical energy surging at his leg, and the Rider Kick had successfully connected with True Brave.

True Brave was not able to block the attack as he took it full force as the magical energy was surging against his chest. Brave then used True Brave as a sort of launch pad, the magical energy transferring into his other leg, before the kick connected once more, but it hit True Brave's Driver. Brave bounced backwards as the energy ended up destroying True Brave's Gamer Driver, but the Taddle Legacy Gashat had survived albeit heavily damaged.

The data duplicate of Hiiro began to glitch and distort. He then began to laugh a little as he looked to Brave, -I am thou, the shadow, the true self…-

Brave simply gave a confused look for a moment before the data duplicate vanished into pixels. He stood for a moment before the rest of his team walked over.

"Team Brave… _checker flag!_ " Go-On Yellow declared.

"Hey… I wanna do something like that too," Gaim smiled.

"But… you're not car themed…"

"What should we say…?"

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara… (I don't wanna know if I landed a hit)**

" _Fruity checker flag_?" Gaim suggested.

"Perfect!" Go-On Yellow smiled.

"Team Brave… _fruity checker flag!_ " Go-On Yellow and Gaim announced together.

 **I don't wanna know shirinai kurai ga ii noni… (I don't wanna know if I am unmatched)**

Brave just gave an annoyed sigh as he pinched the place on his helmet where his nose would be.

* * *

Genm fired blasts from the Gashacon Sparrow, but Ex-Aid managed to dodge the blasts.

 **Why? Why why why? Kizukeba I came to far… (Because I came to far…)**

Ex-Aid managed to reflect a blast from Genm thanks to the Gashacon Key Slasher. The pink Rider charged forward and began to slash at Genm. However, Genm was able to get back up from the slashes.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokai wa… (I can't stop this feeling, this premonition)**

"Oh great…" Ex-Aid muttered before Genm punched him back.

 **The new beginning**

 **Michi no ryouiki ima kirihirakun da (I am cutting through the road of righteousness)**

 **I gotta believe!**

Genm began to shoot at Ex-Aid again but Ex-Aid quickly pressed the button on the side of the Maximum Mighty X Gashat to eject himself from the armor. Ex-Aid then quickly inserted the Gashat into the Gashacon Key Slasher.

 **=MAXIMUM GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

"Wait…" Genm blinked a little.

 _ **Turn it on!**_

 **Soutou... (Slowly...)**

 **=MAXIMUM MIGHTY~... CRITICAL FINISH!=**

Ex-Aid fired a blast right into Genm's chest. He then gave a soft chuckle as he watched Genm's health bar fill back up.

"No!"

Ex-Aid dashed forward and began to rapidly slashed at Genm.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru (My heart's beating fast!)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kokoro ga! (My heart)**

Any attempt to block or counter the attacks that Genm made ended up failing due to how rapidly Ex-Aid was striking at him. The pink Rider gave a soft chuckle as he saw Genm's health meter depleting from the attacks.

 **Michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Is guiding me to where I'm needed. I'm dashing through until I arrive!)**

"I will not lose to you again, Hojo Emu!" Genm yelled as he tried to activate his finishers, but Ex-Aid managed to knock him into the air to stop that.

 **[Hey!] I'm on a mission right now!**

 **[Hey!] I'm on a mission right now!**

Genm collided against the ground, now on his last bit of HP, as Ex-Aid was set to prepare for the finisher.

"Oi," GokaiYellow called out as the rest of the team arrived, "Don't be so greedy."

"Huh?" Ex-Aid blinked.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa (I've multiplied)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa… (Chase my shadow…)**

"Let's do this together," Den-O smiled.

"Alright," Ex-Aid nodded

 **[One!] Kono te no naka (Unless I'm convinced)**

 **[Two!] Susumu beki life (I'll keep saving the life)**

 **[Three] Ikite iku dake! (I've filled up to the max)**

The team lined up in order of, from front to back, Den-O, Ryugen, GokaiYellow, MegaBlue, and Ex-Aid.

Den-O pushed in on the lever on his sword to cause a yellow energy version of train tracks to appear before the group.

 **=BUDOU~ SQUASH!=**

 **=JINBA MELON SQUASH!=**

 **=FI~NA~L WA~VE!=**

 **=GACHON! KIMEWAZA!=**

"Minna…" Den-O spoke before he turned to Ex-Aid and nodded at him.

"IKUZO!" they both yelled.

 **You can do it, Real Action!**

Den-O ran forward and jumped onto the train tracks.

 **Osorezu ni mae mite susume (Never fear, look straight ahead and keep moving forward)**

The other members of the team jumped onto the train tracks as a holographic version of DenLiner appeared around all of them.

 **You can make it, Real Action**

 **Kakenukeru liner mitai (Like a liner zooming past)**

"Hissatsu waza… Team Ex-Aid Slash!" Den-O yelled.

 **=GACHAN! MAXI~MUM… CRITICAL BREAK!=**

"No…" Genm growled as he saw the holographic train getting closer.

 **I can do it, Real Action!**

 **Toki wo koe tsuyoku naru susume (Go beyond the confines of time, be strong, and keep moving on)**

Den-O did his standard Rider Slash at Genm, Ryugen slashed at him with the Sonic Arrow, GokaiYellow slashed with both the Gokai Spear and the Gokai Saber, and MegaBlue slashed with his tomahawk. Ex-Aid waited a moment as he got closer and closer...

 **We can make it Real Action**

 **Kono saki ni nani ga matte ru ka (So we could see for ourselves)**

The Gashacon Key Slasher now glowed pink, green, yellow, blue, and red. Ex-Aid nodded his head a little before he slashed at Genm.

 **Tashikameru tame Real Action (What lies ahead of Real Action)**

The five members of Team Ex-Aid stood behind Genm as he sparked for a bit. Genm then exploded, returning to pixels, before Tem Ex-Aid raised their weapons into the air.

-Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners!- the announcer cheered.

 **=GAME CLEAR!=**

 **-Team Ex-Aid Win!-**

* * *

Up in space, Fourze stood on the outside of the ORION and had the Radar Module on.

"We good yet?" Fourze curiously asked.

-Hang on a second…- Yayoi's voice responded.

"Ok…"

* * *

Yayoi typed away at her computer as she double checked and then triple checked the calculations on the barrier.

-So… who is this girl?- Spada asked, Yayoi hearing via the link she had established with the ORION.

-Yayoi Ulshade. We met back during a time where me and my team worked with the Kyoryugers,- Ryuji informed.

"Yeah…" Yayoi nodded nervously as she got back to looking over the data, _'...just go with it Yayoi… pretend like you know who this is…'_

-How goes it?- Naga asked.

"Almost got it…" Yayoi informed as she finished rechecking the data, "Alright..."

* * *

-I rechecked the data again…- Yayoi began.

"Why did you feel the need to do that? You gave us the data in the first place…" Ryuji couldn't help but ask.

-I just want to be 100% certain that this plan would work…-

* * *

"So, we're good?" Fourze asked.

-Yes. Launch yourself forward with your booster and do whatever it is you plan to do as you enter the atmosphere.-

"Gotcha," Fourze nodded as he deactivated the Radar Switch. He jumped off the side of the ORION and began to approach the Earth.

* * *

Emu, Shun, Luka, Micchy, and Ryotaro entered a part of the town that was within the barrier to see the Goriders were standing there.

"So… I guess we turn into these guys and we'll get out…" Emu figured as he walked over to the red Gorider to figure out what to do.

"This'll make an interesting set of Ranger Keys…" Luka stated with a shrug.

"What do we do now…?" Emu wondered aloud as he was about to touch the red Gorider's shoulder, but the red Gorider grabbed him and tossed him through the air.

"Emu!" his team gasped.

* * *

Ami gasped in fear as she saw her brother soar through the air, so she quickly typed something on her tablet.

* * *

A barrier spawned around Emu to brace his impact against a parked car. He slowly got up as the red Gorider charged towards him, but Ryotaro quickly ran towards him to stop the Gorider.

"Momotaros, ikuzo!" Ryotaro yelled as he put on the belt, "Henshin!"

 **=SWORD FORM!=**

Ryotaro transformed into Den-O and managed to block the attack from the red Gorider.

* * *

Fourze soon hit the atmosphere and got out a Switch, "Here I go!"

He inserted the switch into the Driver and activated it.

 **=DRILL! SUPER! DRILL ON!=**

Fourze's suit turned a bright yellow, gained two Drill Modules, and the orange spots on the suit turned purple. He then quickly pulled the lever on his Driver.

 **=DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!=**

"Rider Giant Double Drill Ki~ck!" Fourze yelled as he soared down.

* * *

The group attempted to defend against the Goriders as best they could, but they were easily getting overpowered.

* * *

The space Rider continued to soar downwards and made contact with barrier at the right angle. A crack began to appear at the top of the barrier as the drills spun. Eventually, after a few minutes of the drills spinning, the barrier broke open and Fourze went soaring through.

* * *

"Yatta!- Ryuji, J, and the remaining Kyuurangers cheered.

* * *

"Sir, the barrier was breached!" Ami told the leader of the tournament.

The leader simply stood there for a moment, thinking about their next move, before he stood up and teleported away.

"...sir?" Ami blinked nervously.

* * *

 **=FULL CHARGE!=**

" **Ore no hissatsu waza… part 5!"**

Den-O swung the top of his sword around a bit, but the yellow Gorider grabbed it and flung it back at Den-O. He got knocked back, forced back to normal, and Momotaros got split off of Ryotaro.

Suddenly there was a loud yelling sound coming from the sky. Everybody turned up to see Fourze, still in Drill States, soaring downwards towards the ground.

"No no no no…" Fourze yelled as he attempted to get another switch out, but ended up getting to close to the ground and crash-landed against the red, blue, and yellow Goriders.

"Uh… what was that…?" Luka asked.

Fourze deactivated the Super Drill Switch, got up off of the Goriders, dusted himself off for a moment, and was about to turn back to normal, but he got punched in the back of the head by one of the Goriders.

"Well… that was something…" Shun noted.

"I don't fully get what's going on… but…" Fourze started as he looked at the five Goriders, "Taiman harasete morau ze!"

Before the battle could fully begin, however, the Goriders were teleported away in a flash.

"Huh?" Fourze blinked.

Various people were then teleported around the six and somebody teleported to the top of a building. It was the person that Ami was talking to earlier. He had rather long brown-blonde hair that reached to his neck, wore a white coat, blue pants, black shoes, and had a familiar looking black "X" on the center of the shirt he wore.

"Oh no…" Fourze muttered.

"Greetings everyone… I am the current leader of Foundation X. My name is Yonemura Jonathan…" he declared to the crowd.

" _Your hair stinks!_ " a boy yelled in pure English.

"Shh…" Emu quickly told him.

"...if you all thought that the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament was over… think again… presenting… Chou X Taisen…" Jonathan declared as a screen showed logo for it, "Our men will beat all of the Riders and Sentai Senshi… and then… Foundation X will rule you all~!"

" _Do a backflip!_ " the same boy yelled.

Jonathan gave an annoyed growl in response as he looked to the crowd, "WHO'S YELLING AT ME?!"

The boy then quickly pointed at Emu.

"Get rid of this guy!"

"It wasn't m-" Emu yelled before he was forcibly teleported away.

"Now then, my troops…" he continued as a swarm of Masquerade Dopants swarmed the area, "To anybody who resists… KILL THEM ALL!"

The troops quickly charged forward to the people as they began to run.

"Gokai Change!"

"Install Megaranger!"

"Henshin!"

The remaining three members of Team Ex-Aid quickly transformed and began to fight off the troops. Ryotaro, meanwhile, helped to get people away.

* * *

Emu ended up getting teleported into what looked to be some sort of prison area. He was quickly grabbed by some Masquerade Dopants and was dragged towards a cell.

"This is bad…" he muttered as he glanced around to see that the cells contained various people, but no clear means to get out.

The grunts soon found an empty cell that they could stuff Emu into, but were stopped from putting him in because of a tablet keeping them from shoving him in.

"Huh?"

"Leave him alone…" Ami quickly told the grunts as she motioned for them to back off.

After a moment, the grunts did what they were told. Ami then quickly pulled her brother into a hug, let go, and started walking forward, "Come on."

"You work for these guys, right?"

"Worked. I'm not anymore."

"Why?"

"...they made the mistake to hurt my family. With that…" Ami said as she turned to her brother, "All bets are off."

"Arigato," Emu thanked.

"I'll fill you in on what's going and what you can do to stop it since… well… it might cause irreparable harm to several worlds."

"Several worlds?"

"I'm sure you know that the Super Sentai aren't native to our world, right?"

"Yeah. Lucky said he wanted to free the universe from something called Jark Matter…"

"And I'm sure you've noticed little inconsistencies… like… say… you having something you shouldn't have or something like that."

Emu took out the JuJu Burger Gashat and held it for a moment.

"Basically, what the leader did was use a device to combine our world with the worlds the Super Sentai are from… along with worlds with other Kamen Riders. He used a machine powered by something that looked like a Rider Gashat…"

"So… just a Gashat?"

"No. Just something that looked like it. I think he said it was called… uh… poor connect… connect… uh…" Ami thought as she tried to recall the name before she just gave an annoyed sigh , "...I forget what it's called. It has some French name and I don't know how to say it…"

"Alright…" Emu nodded.

"So, he used it to link together our world to other ones and even got help from that Jark Matter group to get troops and this high tech prison."

"Yikes…"

"I know where he put the item that's connecting our worlds and, if we get it out, the energy that's making our worlds into data and connecting them will disperse and they'll disconnect."

"Alright, let's get going."

Before they could get any further, though, a door to a cell opened up and Amy walked on out of it.

" _Thank you_ , Yayoi-chan," she smiled.

-No problem.-

"KyoryuPink… Yuzuki… Amy… well… that's going to be nice and confusing…" Ami sighed.

"Just follow us," Emu told her.

" _Okay._ "

* * *

MegaBlue, GokaiYellow, Ryugen, and Fourze continued to fend off the grunts as best as they could. They managed to get some of them over to a quarry that was near the city to continue the battle.

"Today is going to be one long day…" Tsukasa noted as he, Masato, Kotoha, and Yuto walked over, "Wait… where did you come from?"

"Deneb helped me get out of the cell I got stuffed into. Kinda lucked out…" Yuto admitted.

"...seems convenient, but whatever. Ready?"

"You bet," Masato nodded.

"Hai."

"...actually…" Yuto nervously began.

"What?"

"I need to go check on my wife… she's carrying our child and I'm worried…"

"Alright, go. We got this," Tsukasa told Yuto.

Yuto gave a thankful nod as he headed off.

"Henshin!"

" _Let's_ Morphin'!"

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...DECADE!=**

 **=IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

The three transformed and jumped into the fray to help the others fight off the grunts. Team Brave soon arrived and joined up as well.

* * *

"Sir, there's at least eleven combatants from the tournament still fighting. What should we do?" an agent of Foundation X asked their leader.

-We have a ton of monsters, don't we? Send them in to deal with them…-

"Right. Who should we send in?"

Their leader thought for a moment before he responded, -Send. In. EVERYONE!-

"...I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that… lost your signal for a moment. Which one?"

-EVERYONE!-

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"What's going on down there?" Spada asked Fourze.

-They just got some grunts fighting us. Shouldn't be…- Fourze responded before he gulped, -Uh… scratch that… they just send in a ton of monsters. I think we're gonna need your help down here.-

"Okyuu!/Ryoukai- the remaining Kyuurangers and Go-Busters responded before they headed towards the loading bay for the Voyagers.

"Don't forget about us," GokaiSilver said as he and ShinkenRed followed.

* * *

"What was the deal with the Goriders?" Amy asked as the three of them teleported a short distance away from where the battle was taking place.

"After the leader learned about the Super Sentai he wanted to make a fighting force for Foundation X that would be a hybrid of Sentai and Riders to be able to take down any foe. The whole idea for this tournament was to record data about them. Their leader was going to be a duplicate of Kamen Rider Brave that we made after our initial studies of the Gashats with the Night of Safari Gashat…" Ami informed.

"So… you studied Gashats to do what?" Emu questioned.

"Reverse engineer them and digitize the worlds to merge them. Without digitizing… who knows what would happen," Ami explained before she recalled something, "Though, some nut job said he wanted to study it for another reason. Don't know what reason, but he had some reason…"

* * *

"Ah mou… this is a lot…" GokaiYellow commented.

"Luka~!" a voice yelled as the Voyagers landed.

"Eh?"

GokaiSilver ran towards her, quickly kicking a Masquerade Dopant out of his way, "Hey!"

"Hey," GokaiYellow greeted as she handed him the GokaiCellular, the Gold Mode Key, and his weapon back, "Here."

"Thank you," he smiled.

ShinkenYellow slashed at some of the grunts with her sword, but one was set to ambush he from behind. Luckily, a sword slash from another stopped the attack.

"Ara?"

"Hey" ShinkenRed smiled.

"Tono!" ShinkenYellow smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," ShinkenRed stated as he walked forward, "Let's take these guys out together."

* * *

Amy, Emu, and Ami soon arrived near the battlefield.

"Alright, let's-" Ami began to say, but she stopped upon seeing the leader of Foundation X. She then quickly hid behind one of the Voyagers.

"Onee-chan?"

"...I may be defecting, but I'm kind of scared for my life…" she informed as she handed Emu her tablet, "You can use that to free everybody captured."

"Gotcha," Emu nodded.

He and Amy stepped forward, the other heroes seeing their shadows from where they were standing and quickly gathered by them, as Emu began to fiddle with the tablet. After a moment, everybody who was trapped was released. He then quickly looked to see that Genm's icon, Ouja's icon, and Dark Buster's icons were all marked with symbols that read 'already released'.

"Hojo Emu!" Kuroto's voice yelled, "Data duplicate or not… I am going to get my revenge against you!"

"No you won't," Kiriya declared as he ran up to Emu's side, "Got a plan?"

"Yeah. Just keep their attention away from me so I can put it in motion."

"Got it."

"Minna!" Garu yelled as he headed over to Lucky, Stinger, Hammy, Raptor and Shou, "You're alright!"

"Yeah."

"Except me… my back…" Shou whimpered.

"Kotaro get him back to the ship," Lucky told their young team-member.

"Okyuu!"

An explosion then erupted from behind the group. Everybody looked up to see the leader of Foundation X on a sort of flying platform.

"The game's not over yet…" he declared as he took out a Gaia Memory.

 **=GREAT X LEADER!=**

"X… Henshin Change…" he announced as he loaded in the Gaia Memory on a spot on his neck. He transformed into a sort of spider-like creature before teleporting somewhere else.

"...what is he…?"

" **If somebody beats me… the game ends…"** he loudly exclaimed, **"Nobody can leave until then!"**

Emu then typed something on the tablet to open up a portal above them, "Get him outta here."

Kotaro nodded as he quickly got Shou aboard the Kuma Voyager and took off.

"Minna… ikuzo!" Lucky told his team-mates.

"Okyuu!- they responded as they all loaded in their Kyuutamas.

 **=SHISHI/SASORI/OOKAMI/TENBIN/OUSHI/HEBITSUKAI/CHAMELEON/WASHI/KAJIKI KYUU~TAMA!=**

 **=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

"Star Change!- they all announced.

 **=MIGHTY ACTION X!=**

"Dai Henshin!"

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION, X!=**

Ex-Aid now stood alongside the nine Kyuurangers, with GokaiSilver quickly taking pictures of the ten, before the heroes charged forward. Ex-Aid, however, hung back.

"You coming?" ShishiRed asked.

"I got a plan."

"Alright. _Good luck_."

Ex-Aid headed over to Ami as she came out from behind one of the Voyagers, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

"Ex-Aid!" MegaBlue called out as he ran over.

"Shun? What's up?"

"So, you're the newest gaming hero, huh?" the red of the Megarangers greeted, "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Ex-Aid responded.

"Nii-san, I think it might be a good idea to have a little bit of back-up in case we see the Goriders."

"You can count on us," MegaRed smiled as the remaining three Megarangers headed over.

"Lead the way, Onee-chan," Ex-Aid told her.

Ami nodded as she headed forward and was followed by Ex-Aid and the Megarangers.

* * *

Asuna, meanwhile, was walking around some part of the damaged city, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Nobody responded.

"...looks like I'm back in town… but… why am I here?" she wondered before she saw a note on the ground. She picked it up and unfolded it, "'Sent you back to town in case people needed you. Counting on you, Emu'. Thanks…"

She walked over and saw Yuto running over to somebody.

"Airi!" he yelled out.

"Yuto?" a woman's voice responded.

Asuna looked to see that it was the woman who had come in for a pregnancy test the previous day. She then saw the two happily kiss and she couldn't help but smile a little at them.

Yuto soon split off the kiss so he could hug Airi tightly, "Thank goodness you're ok…"

Airi was about to respond, but she let out a gasp and fell to her knees.

"Oh no… not now…" Yuto gulped.

Asuna gave a gasp before she hurried over to their side.

"Karino-san?" Airi smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital," Asuna assured her.

* * *

The Kyuurangers and Fourze ended up coming across Madakko, but they could see some 0s and 1s floating near her to indicate she was a data duplicate.

OokamiBlue, OushiBlack, HebitsukaiSilver, ChameleonGreen, and KaijikiYellow all got their personal weapons out, charged forward, and each took turns slashing at her.

"Fourze-san," ShishiRed spoke as he turned to him, "Ready for a battle?"

"Hai," Fourze nodded as he got out a switch.

 **=PEN!=**

"Oi! You might wanna get out of the way!" Fourze informed.

 **=ROCKET ON! PEN ON! DRILL ON!=**

 **=ROCKET, PEN, DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!=**

Fourze jumped into the air, stayed there for a bit, as the ink from the Pen Module came into contact with the Drill Module. The ink then got sent forward in a vortex like style to stun Madakko in place.

"Rider Rocket Inkling Drill Ki~ck!" he yelled as he came soaring down and struck the data Madakko. The ink from the Pen Module then condensed, due to the impact, to stun her place. Fourze quickly deactivated the switches and got out another one, "Alright, ne- ...huh?"

"What's up?" ShishiRed asked.

"Look at this," Fourze commented as he showed the Claw Switch, motioned to the symbol, and then motioned over to GekiYellow as she was fighting, "Doesn't the symbol on my switch here look like her symbol?"

He looked at the two symbols for a moment and nodded, "They do look-a-like…"

"Guys!" ChameleonGreen yelled.

"Right, right," they nodded.

 **=CLAW!=**

 **=CLAW ON!=**

Fourze headed on over and began to slash at the data Madakko as rapidly as he could. He then jumped out of the way so WashiPink, SasoriOrange and TenbinGold could shoot at her with their Seiza Blasters. Fourze then landed back on the ground and pulled on the lever on his Driver.

 **=CLAW! LIMIT BREAK!=**

"Rider Rapid Claw Sla~sh!" he yelled as he quickly closed the gap and quickly slashed at Madakko.

 **=GALAXY!=**

"Uh oh…" Fourze muttered as he got out of the way.

"Regulus Impact!" ShishiRed yelled as he did a backflip, summoned down some meteors, and slashed at Madakko. The data version of the Jark Matter general then vanished into pixels. ShishiRed then gave a thumbs up, " _Good luck_!"

Fourze walked on over and gave a thumbs up to ShishiRed.

Nearby the group, a dimensional mist floated before out came a male with blue hair. He took a look at his surroundings before he gave a confused look.

"...looks like we're not back at the base…" he noted.

"Huh? But… after we finish a world… we should go back to the base," a young girl's voice noted as a small fairy floated near him.

The bluenette looked around for a bit to see the ongoing battle between the villains and the groups of heroes.

"Kamen Riders… and Super Sentai…" he commented before he rubbed his eyes a moment, "Wow… I'm seeing them in real life..."

"Takeshi, look," the fairy commented as she motioned over to ZyuohEagle as he was struggling to fight off Bunglay, "You gonna help him?"

"You bet," Takeshi nodded as he got on his belt buckle, his phone, put them both on, and got out his Rider Card, "I can't turn my back on people in need..."

"Hottokenai, huh?" his fairy asked.

"...how do you know that line, Tiki-chan?" Takeshi questioned.

The fairy, Tiki-chan, blinked a little, "It's a line? I just know it because it's an actual phrase..."

"...nevermind," Takeshi shrugged as he held out his card, "Henshin!"

He quickly loaded the card into his phone and pressed the button on the front of it.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Silver energy formed in front of him before it combined on top of him and transformed him into a form that seemed similar to a Ghost Kamen Rider, with a robe and hood over his head, teal colored bug-like eyes, a black buckle on his wast that was also a card holster, and golden accent like a Gaim Rider along his legs. He then jumped on down to the battlefield.

" **Come on, Kazakiri Yamato… what happened to the resolve that you used to beat me in the past?"** Banglay mockingly asked.

ZyuohEagle kept defending himself from Banglay's attack as best he could, but eventually got knocked onto his back. He then noticed what looked to be the tip of a sword swinging down towards Banglay, so he just kept himself on the defensive.

The sword top then hit Bunglay in the back and sent him tumbling away.

"ZyuohEagle," Red Buster said as he walked over, "Weren't you injured?"

"Yeah, but it's not that bad…"

"...really? You are clearly injured right now."

"It hurts a little, but I can fight," ZyuohEagle assured as he managed to stand.

"...alright… just… don't push yourself," Red Buster sighed.

Bunglay got back up, but was then shot at by two guns. He turned over to see that the gun-fire had come from KyoryuBlue and AoNinger.

"Need some help?" KyoryuBlue asked.

"This should be _easy_ ," AoNinger added.

"Don't underestimate this guy…" ZyuohEagle quickly warned.

Den-O jumped behind Bunglay to rapidly slashed at him, but Bunglay managed to counter a with his own blade.

" **...what are you supposed to be? I mean, I enjoy new prey when it presents itself to me, but what exactly are you?"** Bunglay asked.

" **A Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider Den-O!"** he yelled as he rapidly slashed at Bunglay, but Bunglay easily caught his sword.

" **Den-O, huh?** _ **Okay!**_ **"** Bunglay smirked as he smacked Den-O back as if he were a fly.

" _Momotaros…"_ Ryotaro said with worry.

"Shoot…" ZyuohEagle muttered as he generated the Whale Change Gun, "Honno KakuseI!"

 **=WHALE!=**

"Nick, ikuzo!"

 **=SET! ARE YOU READY?=**

 **=O~H, O~H, WHA~LE!=**

 **=POWERED CUSTOM! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

"Powered Morphin'!" Red Buster announced as he pressed the buttons aside the Morphin' Brace and gained his Powered Custom armor.

A sort of water rained atop of ZyuohEagle and transformed him into his whale mode, "Ouja no naka no Ouja! ZyuohWhale!"

Den-O got knocked onto his back by Bunglay again, but AoNinger and KyoryuBlue managed to knock Bunglay back a little. Bunglay gave an annoyed growl before somebody leaped in and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Eh?" ZyuohWhale blinked.

"Hey," Hero greeted as he waved to ZyuohWhale and Red Buster, "Need some help?"

"Who are you?" ZyuohWhale asked.

"...ordinarily I'd say 'Torisugari no Kamen Rider da'... but since I don't know if Decade is here… I'm Hero. Kamen Rider Hero," he informed.

"We'd appreciate the help," ZyuohWhale thanked.

" **Why do you bother fighting?! This would all just be easier if you surrendered!"** Bunglay yelled.

"Because this planet and all of the life on it is worth fighting for!" ZyuohWhale stated as he slowly took aim at Bunglay, "I've told you this before… 'kono hoshi wo… nameru na yo…' and 'Super Sentai wo nameru na yo…', but now? This fight for the Earth is greater than just the Super Sentai. So… super hero wo…"

"Nameru na yo!" ZyuohWhale and Hero declared at once.

Silence had a quick grasp as the group there blinked a little about how the two had said thing.

"...d'oh…" Hero muttered.

ZyuohWhale laughed a tiny bit before he regained his focus and began to shoot at Bunglay.

"Hmm… got an idea…" Hero muttered as he had a look at who was near him. He quickly jumped over to KyoryuBlue and AoNinger to whisper the plan to them.

"Sounds like it'll work," AoNinger nodded after hearing the plan.

"Alright. Keep him busy for a moment while I tell ZyuohWhale and Red Buster," Hero requested. He was about to head over, but quickly stopped and turned to KyoryuBlue, "Nice to meetcha."

"Same," KyoryuBlue nodded.

The two blue Senshi began to shoot at Bunglay, so Hero took his chance to get over to ZyuohWhale and Red Buster to tell them the plan.

"Should work…" Red Buster commented.

"I'll make sure to aim it just right…" ZyuohWhale told Red Buster.

"I'll give you guys a signal, so just make sure Bunglay doesn't move," Hero told them.

The two nodded before Hero jumped behind Bunglay.

" _Momotaros…"_ Ryotaro's voice spoke as Den-O got back up.

" **We're gonna beat this guy… I promise…"** Den-O responded.

Hero waited a moment as the two blue senshi finished their gun attack. He then smiled as he gave Red Buster and ZyuohWhale a signal to indicate to start the attack.

ZyuohWhale then cranked the lever on the bottom of the Whale Change Gun a few times to charge it up as Red Buster then quickly pressed down on the top of his Morphin' Brace.

 **=ZYU~OH FI~NAL!=**

 **=IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!=**

Both Senshi let the energy of their attacks charge for a moment before Red Buster ran ahead. He went through the first two energy rings, but then ducked out of the way of the third as ZyuohWhale fired an energy shot through it to super-charge it.

"Whale Charged Volcanick Attack!" they yelled.

Red Buster dashed through the last ring and ran out as the fiery version of his mecha, but was surrounded by the cyan energy of the Zyuoh Final shot. He then rammed right into Bunglay, turned around, and stopped nearby ZyuohWhale.

 **=VAMOLA MUCHO!=**

 **=AO JA! NINJA~! NINJA ISSEN!=**

The blue energy head of Stegotchi shot forward first before it was followed up by an energy version of AoNinger's shuriken. The two energy shots combined into one energy shot. It then collided at Bunglay's right side and he began to spark a little.

"Alright…" Hero muttered as he prepared his finisher card.

" **Oi! Don't forget about me! Hissatsu…"** Den-O announced as he quickly slide the pass across his belt.

 **=FULL CHARGE!=**

Den-O dashed forward, without his sword in hand, as energy charged at his legs.

"Heh… thanks," Hero smiled as he loaded his finisher card in and activated it.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...HE-HE-HE-HERO!=**

Hero dashed forward as well, energy glowing at his own leg, before both he and Den-O jumped into the air.

" **Ore no chou chou hissatsu waza!"** Den-O yelled.

The two Riders then both kicked Bunglay, with Hero hitting from behind and Den-O from the front, landed on opposite sides, and watched as the monster continued to spark.

" **I… didn't even begin to start a new hunt!"** Bunglay angrily yelled before he blew up.

"Heh… _thank you_ , Den-O," Hero thanked.

" _Momotaros? ...chou chou hissatsu waza?"_ Ryotaro questioned, _"As in, like… choo-choo?"_

Hero looked at Den-O for a moment before he whispered, "No way…"

" **It was the best thing I could think of on short notice! Your lack of sense must've rubbed off on me!"** Den-O responded in an annoyed tone.

"It's… quite an honor to meet you, Momotaros, Ryotaro," Hero smiled before giving a respectful bow.

Den-O tilted his head a little in response before Hero slid his phone off.

"Can I get a picture?!" he requested.

" **...sure…"**

Tiki-chan took the phone and lined it up with the two Riders, "Ok… say… anything..."

"Yay!" Hero cheered.

Tiki-chan snapped the picture and then handed the phone over to Hero.

"Nice," Hero smiled.

" _...who are you? I don't think I've seen you around the news before…"_ Ryotaro asked.

"I'm Hero. Kamen Rider Hero," he informed as he slid his phone back on.

A short distance away from the group, Decade gave a look over to who Den-O was talking to, "...huh?"

Hero and Tiki-chan then both vanished into the mists as if they were never there to begin with.

"...who was that? Gaim and… Ghost combine?" Decade muttered.

"Something up?" Kiva-la asked.

"...it's nothing," he responded.

The two then ducked under some energy attack that ended up causing some explosions. Akarenger, Ichigou, Nigou and Sangou then dashed over to the source was two villains they knew all to well.

"The Great Leader of Shocker…" Ichigou stated.

"And the Black Cross F-"

" **King."**

"Huh?"

" **I'm known as the Black Cross King now, you idiot!"**

"Ok," Akarenger nodded.

" **Memorize it, you old man."**

Suddenly, the Black Cross King got shot in the face. The four heroes turned to see Big One alongside the rest of the Gorengers.

"Minna," Akarenger smiled, "Thanks for finding them, Big One."

Black Cross King looked at the nine of them for a moment before he clenched his fist, **"I REFUSE to lose to you old people again!"**

He then grabbed the face of the Great Leader and began to absorb energy from him. The nine heroes gasped as they saw this happen before the monsters had combined into one. The monster still had the same head of the Black Cross King, but now had the red cloak and slimmer body of the Great Leader.

" **I am now… the Great Cross Leader King!"**

"Well… that's something…" Ichigou stated.

"It just made things easier," Akarenger commented, "Because it only gives us one target."

The Great Cross Leader King blinked as he realized his mistake and began to try and split himself apart.

"Gorenger Hurricane!" Akarenger called out.

"Ready," Momorenger told the group as she got out the multi-colored football.

"And since he called us old people… I got a good idea of how to beat him…" Akarenger informed as he and the other Gorengers dashed forward.

Momorenger juggled the football around for a moment before she turned over to Midorenger, "Mido!"

He caught the ball, balanced it for a moment, then turned to Kirenger, "Kirenger!"

Midorenger flung the football over to Kirenger, but the Great Cross Leader King attempted to zap him with lighting from the hands. Kirenger dodged the attacks, unable to see where Aorenger was, yet able to see Big One.

" **That puny football won't save you!"** the Great Cross Leader King yelled.

"Big One!" Kirenger yelled as he kicked the ball over to him.

Big One nodded a bit before he used his staff to balance the football while he dodged attacks from the monster. He then saw Sangou behind the monster and smiled a little, "Sangou!"

The white Senshi used his staff to send the ball over to Sangou. Sangou grabbed it, rolled around on the ground for a moment, and then handed it over to Nigou. Nigou then quickly dashed over to Aorenger and handed the ball over to him.

"Shall we do this together?" Akarenger asked.

"We shall," Ichigou nodded.

"Go for it!" Aorenger yelled as he held the ball in the air

Akarenger and Ichigou dashed forward, jumped into the air, and then both kicked the ball from the side. The football got sent flying upwards, started glowing, and then transformed into a giant fountain. The Great Cross Leader King just stared for a moment before he got crushed by it.

"...I don't get it…" Ichigou admitted.

"It's the fountain of youth. Basically, he was mocking our ages, so why not finish him with something that would restore youth," Akarenger explained.

"Ah…"

KyoryuBlue stared at it for a moment before the fountain turned back into the football, "Aw…"

"Something wrong?" KyoryuBlack asked.

KyoryuBlue then turned to his team-mate as weel as KyoryuPink and KyoryuSilver arrive.

"Nah, nah," KyoryuBlue quickly said before he cleared his throat, "So, it looks like a big ol' kyory-union, huh?"

KyoryuBlack and KyoryuSilver both sighed, but KyoryuPink giggled a little at the joke.

"Regardless of bad puns… it is nice to see you again, Torin," KyoryuBlack smiled.

"Yeah. Pretty surprising to see you back," KyoryuPink added.

"Why are you back anyway?" KyoryuBlue asked.

"Uh… well…" KyoryuSilver began as he tried to think of a good explanation.

The four then heard somebody give an annoyed groan and they all turned to see the source of it.

"Endolf!" KyoryuSilver yelled.

" **No need to yell so loudly…"** Endolf responded in his usual annoyed tone. He took aim at the four, but his gun was shot out of his hands. He then continued to get shot at by red, green, and pink energy shots.

"Torin!" a male voice yelled.

KyoryuSilver simply gave an annoyed sigh before he had his face enter his hands, "Oh no…"

The others all turned to see what looked to be KyoryuRed, KyoryuGreen… and another KyoryuPink.

" _Huh_?" KyoryuPink gawked in confusion.

"Brave… KyoryuRed!"

"Brave… KyoryuGreen!"

"Brave… KyoryuPink!"

"Zyuden Sentai… Kyoryuger Brave!"

"...why…?" KyoryuSilver muttered.

"Who are these guys?" KyoryuBlack asked.

"These… are a team of Kyoryugers that are native to Korea. Well, half of the team anyway…" KyoryuSilver informed.

"Why do they look like paint fell over their suits and dried?" KyoryuBlue asked next.

"I have no idea how, but the Brave somehow altered…" KyoryuSilver responded.

" **They look really stupid…"** Endolf stated bluntly.

The three Brave Kyoryugers took a moment to prepare their blades. They then charged forward and slashed at him.

"Brave zenkai de… bukadasei!" Brave KyoryuRed declared.

Endolf got knocked backwards by their powerful slashes, but he managed to get back up.

"We're not going to get left out," KyoryuBlack said as he quickly began to fire at Endolf.

"Don't forget we're here," Brave KyoryuGreen quickly said as he joined in shooting at Endolf.

Endolf got sent flying backwards after the rapid blasts from the two.

"Not bad… for just a _green boy_ …" KyoryuBlack admitted.

"What's that mean?" Brave KyoryuGreen asked.

KyoryuBlue and Brave KyoryuRed ran over to Endolf and both proceeded to rapidly punch him. Endolf's attempts to defend himself ended up not working due to how quickly the two were able to punch him. They quickly got out of the way as KyoryuPink and Brave KyoryuPink ran over and kicked Endolf at the same time.

" _Wow_! Not bad," KyoryuPink smiled.

"Same to you," Brave KyoryuPink smiled.

Endolf gave an annoyed growl before he ran over to punch KyoryuPink, but Brave KyoryuPink managed to narrowly block the blow. While she was able to defend against it a Dinocell ended up falling out of her belt buckle. KyoryuPink jumped up and kicked Endolf back.

"You ok?" KyoryuPink asked.

"Yeah, no biggie," Brave KyoryuPink assured.

The two exchanged nods before they both got back to kicking Endolf around. The two gave each-other a high-five as KyoryuSilver walked forward.

"Let's end-of Endolf!" KyoryuBlue punned.

" **Ugh…"**

KyoryuSilver readied his blade while the two sets of Kyoryugers loaded up their trinkets into their blades.

 **=GABURINCHOU!/GABUGABURINCHOU!=**

"Take this! Trinity… Strizer!" KyoryuSilver yelled as he executed the move. The two sets of Kyoryugers then sent their own energy slashes forward.

 **=VAMOLA!=**

All of the energy attacks struck Endolf and caused him to begin to spark.

" **I… have such a headache…"** Endolf yelled before he blew up.

"Nice job," Brave KyoryuRed smiled.

"Yeah… now… can you three please head back to Korea? It still needs you…" KyoryuSilver requested.

The three Brave Kyoryugers nodded before they headed away from the battlefield.

"...so… that was something…" KyoryuPink commented.

"I have so many questions…" KyoryuBlack stated.

"...please just don't ask…" KyoryuSilver requested.

Nearby, Ex-Aid, Ami, and the Megarangers were running by as Endolf had exploded.

"Hey, Shun, you say something?" MegaRed asked.

"No," MegaBlue responded.

"Thought I heard you say something," MegaRed informed.

"I didn't."

"Ok."

"Hey, Onee-chan," Ex-Aid spoke as he tapped her shoulder, "Can I see your tablet for a moment? I need to check on something."

"Alright…" Ami nodded as she handed the tablet over to him.

Ex-Aid looked over it for a moment, typed something onto it, looked over something else, and then handed it back over to his sister, "We're good to keep going."

"...alright…" Ami shrugged as they continued moving.

* * *

Asuna, meanwhile, was guiding Yuto and Deneb over to the hospital.

"We almost there yet?!" Yuto asked in an impatient tone.

"Almost…" Asuna responded.

Deneb looked to Airi, who was currently in his arms, and tried to give her a comforting look.

"Thank you…" Airi smiled.

" **Don't worry… just don't worry…"** Deneb said in a calming tone.

"Wait… where is it?!" Asuna yelled.

"What do you mean…?" Yuto nervously asked.

"The hospital should be right here!" Asuna responded as she motioned to where the hospital should be, but currently wasn't there.

"...should I worry now?" Airi asked Deneb.

" **...maybe…"**

Airi gave a pain-filled yell as she clutched her stomach.

"...I guess we don't have a choice… we'll just have to try and do it here…" Asuna stated as she got a confident look, "Set her down."

" **Ok,"** Deneb nodded as he carefully set Airi down.

"You can't be serious…" Yuto commented.

"Nanto ka naru naru… tonikaku, yatte miru…" Asuna responded.

"What do you mean 'It'll work out somehow… for now, let's just try'?!" Yuto angrily exclaimed.

"Yuto… please just trust her…" Airi told him.

Before Yuto could respond, some of the Masquerade Dopants began to roam over to where they were.

"Deneb, keep them away!"

Deneb nodded as he began to shoot at the Dopants as quickly as he was capable of. Some of the Masquerade Dopants managed to get past Deneb and were set to advance, but were quickly stopped by a red tornado.

 **=EXPLOSIVE SKICK POWER!=**

GoseiRed then landed nearby the group, "You ok?"

"GoseiRed?" Yuto blinked.

"Why are you here?" Asuna asked.

"I was teleported here to protect you," GoseiRed informed, "Ex-Aid sent me here."

Asuna gave a soft smile in response to that.

"And I would have appeared even without that because…" GoseiRed spoke as he stepped forward, "Hoshi o mamoru wa tenshi no shimei!"

"Arigatou…" Asuna thanked.

GoseiRed, with his sword in hand, looked to the Masquerade Dopants for a moment before he aimed his sword at them, "Koko kara wa ore no turn da!"

He, followed by Deneb, charged towards the Masquerade Dopants to fight them off.

* * *

Tokkyu1 and Tokkyu3 were both slashing at a data version of a bat monster with their TokkyuBlasters in sword mode. The bat monster wasn't putting up much of a fight as it got knocked back onto the ground.

"This is certainly looking a little to easy…" Tokkyu3 admitted.

Tokkyu1 turned around to think for a moment and was unaware of Den-O running over to slash at the bat monster.

" **This guy? The komori-yaro Imagin's back?! Really?"** Den-O exclaimed as he slashed at the Bat Imagin, **"This'll be a fun run down memory lane!"**

"How about we try and spice this fight up with a bit of Norikae?" Tokkyu1 figured as he got out the Ressha of their three team-mates, "Huh… what luck…"

"What would your idea have been if that didn't happen?" Tokkyu3 curiously asked as Tokkyu1 handed her the Pink and Green Ressha.

"Dunno," Tokkyu1 shrugged as he pressed a button on the side of his changer.

 **=HENSHIN KAISHO ITASHINASU! OISOGI NO KATA WA ONORIKAE KUDASAI!=**

Tokkyu1 took out the Red Ressha and put the Blue Ressha in its place.

 **=TOKKYU1, RED, NORIKAE TE BLUE!=**

"Home Trigger!" the now blue Tokkyu1 yelled as he summoned a gun and began to shoot at the Bat Imagin… but also ended up hitting Den-O.

" **Oi! Ressha-yaro! Watch where you aim!"** Den-O yelled.

"Gomen," Tokkyu1 quickly apologized.

 **=TOKKYU3, YELLOW, NORIKAE TE PINK!=**

Tokkyu3, now pink, jumped down and slashed at the Bat Imagin with the Tekkyou Claw. She then quickly loaded in the Green Ressha.

 **=TOKKYU3, PINK, NORIKAE TE GREEN!=**

She then attacked the Bat Imagin with the Tunnel Axe.

"Hey, Mio!" Tokkyu1 yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Switch with me," Tokkyu1 said as he got out the Red Ressha.

"Ok," she nodded as she got out the Yellow Ressha.

The two then tossed the Ressha towards the other and again changed colors.

 **=TOKKYU1, BLUE, NORIKAE TE YELLOW!/TOKKYU3, GREEN, NORIKAE TE RED!=**

Tokkyu1 jumped down and began to bonk the Bat Imagin with the Shingo Hammer as if the foe were a mole in a game of whack-a-mole. Tokkyu3 followed this up with slashes from the Rail Slasher.

" **Oi~!"** Den-O angrily yelled.

"Yeah?" the two Tokkyuger responded.

" **I'm the one finishing him off! Got it?!"**

"Okay," Tokkyu1 nodded as he bonked the Bat Imagin one last time.

" _Momotaros… isn't this the guy we fought back when we first met?"_ Ryotaro asked.

" **Yeah."**

" _...would you mind if I fought it on my own?"_

" **Huh?"**

" _In Liner Form…"_

Den-O thought for a moment before he nodded, **"Ok. Show this komori-yaro what you're made of now, Ryotaro!"**

Den-O was now back in Plat Form as he turned to Momotaros, "Thank you."

The cellphone attached onto the belt, drew out the sword, and Den-O loaded the Rider Pass into it.

 **=LINER FORM!=**

Den-O was now in Liner Form and readied his blade for action, "Minna… ikuzo!"

He quickly headed towards the Bat Imagin, ducked under the Imagin's attacks, and countered with some rather simple slashes. The Bat Imagin grabbed Den-O's chest, but Den-O was able to knock it back with another slash.

"Yosh…" he muttered before he knocked the Bat Imagin onto the ground.

The Bat Imagin jumped into the air and tried to fly away from Den-O. However…

 **=TOKKYU1, YELLOW, NORIKAE TE RED!/TOKKYU3, RED, NORIKAE TE YELLOW!=**

The Rail Slasher wrapped around the Bat Imagin and yanked it back down to the ground. Den-O looked to see the two Tokkyugers were holding onto the sword to keep the Imagin in place.

"Thanks," Den-O smiled. He then quickly pushed in the lever on the sword to activate his finisher. He jumped onto a holographically generated set of rails as an energy version of DenLiner appeared around him.

" **Now, hopefully, your lack of sense has improved over the last several years…"** Momotaros muttered.

"Hissatsu waza… Densha Giri!" Den-O yelled.

" **Sensei nai~!"** the Taros all yelled.

"Imagination nai~!" the two Tokkyugers exclaimed.

Den-O slashed through the Bat Imagin and made it explode.

"That was a cool attack and all, but…" Tokkyu1 began as he walked over to Den-O, "The finisher name needs work. It needs more imagination!"

Den-O simply tilted his head a little in response to Tokkyu1's comment.

ShinkenRed and ShinkenYellow stood back to back as they watched the Masquerade Dopants appear around them.

"Tono... there's a lot of them…" ShinkenYellow commented.

"We don't need to worry," ShinkenRed assured her.

"Alright…" ShinkenYellow nodded.

As one more Masquerade Dopant had approached the two, ShinkenRed unsheathed his sword and slashed at a few of them. ShinkenYellow then followed this up with her own sword slash. The two exchanged quick nods before they quickly began to slash at the the grunts, the grunts shattering into pixels, and the two Shinkengers then put their swords back into their sheaths.

"Not bad," ShinkenRed smiled.

ShinkenYellow just giggled softly before she saw something approaching, "Tono, look out!"

ShinkenRed quickly took out his blade and slashed at a fireball attack to cancel it out. He looked to see the monster that had unleashed the attack, "Chinomanko?"

It then fired another blast at them, using what looked to be a red and spiked version of DiEnd's gun, but it was stopped by a different source.

 **=ORANGE SPARKING!=**

Gaim's folded up armor bounced the attack right back at the monster.

"...another samurai?" ShinkenRed blinked.

"I… guess you could say that…" Gaim responded after his armor folded back into place.

"Who are you?" ShinkenRed asked.

"Ore wa Kamen Rider Gaim. Kimi wa?"

"ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeru."

ShinkenYellow blinked under her helmet for a moment before she quickly stepped forward, "O-o-onajiku Yellow, Shiba Kotoha."

"...huh?" Gaim responded with a tilt of his head.

"We're on the same team," ShinkenRed stated.

"Ah…"

Chinomanko resumed shooting at them, but the three were able to dodge the blasts. Gaim pulled on the gun part of the Musou Saber and began to shoot at Chinomanko. The two Shinkengers watched this with impressed looks before they both headed in to start slashing at Chinomanko. Gaim then headed forward and began to slash at Chinomanko with his own two blades. The three then kicked the monster away and exchanged looks at each-other.

"Not half bad…" ShinkenRed commented.

" _Thank you,_ " Gaim responded.

Chinomanko angrily growled as he started to get back up.

"Let's finish this," Gaim said as he loaded the Orange Lockseed into the Musou Saber.

ShinkenRed and ShinkenYellow both nodded as they got out disks and attached them to their blades.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=ICHI, JYU, HYAKU!=**

"Kaen no Mai!"

"Tsuchiremuri no Mai!"

 **=ORANGE CHARGE!=**

A crescent shaped fire slash, crescent shaped earth and dust slash, and a crescent shaped orange slash all flew towards Chinomanko and made him blow up. ShinkenRed and ShinkenYellow then had their Origami at the ready for the monster to reappear, but nothing happened.

"Uh… Tono?" ShinkenYellow spoke

"Wait…" ShinkenRed responded.

The two stood there for a moment, but still nothing happened.

"Alright…" ShinkenRed shrugged.

* * *

"Oi~! Chase?!" Mach yelled as he dodged out of the way of some attacks from the Masquerade Dopants. An explosive attack nearly hit the white Rider, but he managed to get out of the way just in time. Mach looked to see the source was a monster that looked to be part cheetah and part snail, "...what am I even looking at?"

" **I am Shocker's great servant… known as Cheetahkatatsumuri!"**

"...cheetah snail?" Mach blinked for a moment. He was about to start moving, but looking at the monster made an image flash in his mind…

* * *

 _Mach, in his Deadheat form, had gotten beaten and blew up. Cheetahkatatsumuri was there laughing at his work…_

* * *

"...that nightmare?" Mach muttered as he looked at the monster. He slowly aimed the Zenrin Shooter towards it, but the monster quickly smacked the Zenrin Shooter away, then smacked Mach down onto the ground and began wailing on him.

The Zenrin Shooter ended up falling to the ground, but somebody had picked it up and began to shoot at Cheetahkatatsumuri. The monster had gotten knocked away from Mach and the person who had fired the gun walked over.

" **If you wish to die by the hand of Cheethakatatsumuri as well then be my guest!"** the monster yelled.

"Heh… _you're messin' with the wrong cowboy, partner…_ " the person said in English.

" **And you're messing with the wrong monster!"**

The man turned towards Mach, " _Need a hand?"_

" _Thank you,"_ Mach smiled.

The man took out what looked to be a shuriken, tossed it in the air, let it fall, and fall onto an object.

 **=STARNINGER SHURIKEN!=**

The man took out what looked to be a hamburger and inserted the shuriken into it.

 **=ZA CHANGE!=**

"Shuriken Change!" the man announced before he spun the shuriken in the center. Gold energy circled across his body before a shuriken flew across his face and turned into a helmet.

 **=STARNINGER~!** _ **WOW!**_

"Wow…" Mach gawked.

" **A ninja?"**

" _I'm_ StarNinger! Shinobi naredemo _party night_!" StarNinger declared as he strummed his guitar.

"So… you must be the sixth Ninninger," Mach realized.

"How do you know my team?" StarNinger asked.

"We met before. It's a long story."

StarNinger gave a small nod in response before he turned his attention to the monster, changed forward, and began to slash at the monster with the top part of the guitar.

"A guitar that's part sword? That's pretty sweet…" Mach commented.

" _It's also a gun,_ " StarNinger commented as he began to fire the guitar like a gun.

"A melee weapon that's also a gun? That's awesome!" Mach commented.

"Wanna give it a go?" StarNinger offered.

Mach nodded in response, so StarNinger tossed him the guitar. Mach smiled as he quickly pressed down on the button atop his Driver four times.

 **=ZUTTO MACH!=**

Mach dashed forward to try and hit Cheetahkatatsumuri with the guitar, but it was able to block it when Mach came in to swing.

"Gonna need something to stop him before I swing…" Mach muttered before he snapped his fingers, "Koi, Solar!"

The Shift Car quickly dashed into Mach's hand and he loaded it into the Driver.

 **=SHIFT CAR! TIRE KOUKAN!=**

 **=PIKARI!=**

The Signal on Mach's shoulder changed to show a shining light. He was about to start pressing the button atop the Driver, but looked over to StarNinger with a concerned look. Mach began to give a sort of motion with his hands over the portion of his helmet that had his eyes.

"Huh?" StarNinger blinked.

Mach kept giving the motion, but StarNinger soon got it and covered his eyes. Mach then quickly pressed the button atop his Driver four times.

 **=TOTEMO PIKARI!=**

The signal on Mach's shoulder began to shine and managed to blind the monster. Mach quickly began to slash at him with StarNinger's weapon. StarNinger then began to shoot at the monster with Mach's weapon which caused the kaijin to go falling onto his back.

"You could've said what the plan was…" StarNinger commented as he handed the Zenrin Shooter back to Mach.

"Then he would've been able to prepare," Mach responded as he handed the guitar back. Mach then reinserted his Signal Bike into the Driver and regained his normal signal, "Let's finish this!"

 **=HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! MACH!=**

 **=ZA ATTACK!=**

Mach jumped into the air to charge up his Rider Kick.

"Shuriken Ninpo Ogi! Wind Rockstar!" StarNinger yelled as he dashed forward. He spun himself around in a blue hurricane, rushed forward, and bombarded the foe with multiple slashes. Mach then came down and kicked at the foe to make it begin to spark. StarNinger smiled as he got out his changer, "Hey. Say cheese!"

Mach and StarNinger both posed for the photo and the latter snapped it. The monster then blew up behind the two and they smiled.

"Picture perfect," Mach smiled.

* * *

"Our numbers are going down…" Genm noted.

" **I see something approaching now,"** Guirail informed.

Genm looked to see it was Ex-Aid and the Megarangers. He gave a confident chuckle before he noticed Brave, Snipe and the data duplicate Lazer were fighting off some more of the Masquerade Dopants.

"You… take care of those multi-colored warriors, but leave Ex-Aid. I have some other fish I wanna fry before him…" Genm smirked as he walked away.

* * *

"We're almost there…" Ex-Aid smiled.

"Alright..." Ami muttered.

Guirail then jumped in front of the group and punched both Ex-Aid and MegaRed.

"You?!" MegaRed gasped.

" **Surprise!"** he yelled out as he kicked Ex-Aid.

MegaRed got back up and then gave a look to his team-mates. They all nodded and lined up in order of Blue, Red, Black, Yellow, and Pink.

Guirail sent out an energy blast, but MegaBlue managed to block it with his weapon. MegaPink and MegaYellow quickly rolled out from behind and both shot at Guirail with their personal weapons. Guirail got knocked back a little but didn't falter. MegaRed and MegaBlack jumped up onto MegaBlue's shoulders, then MegaBlue himself jumped up, and the three all used their personal weapons to strike at Guirail.

Ex-Aid got up and readied the Gashacon Breaker. He waited for a moment and then rapidly bonked Guirail upside the head.

"Let's finish this," MegaBlack said, "Multi Attack Rifle!"

"Drill Sniper Custom!" MegaRed called out.

The five Megarangers readied their weapons. They all took aim at Guiral and pulled the triggers.

"Shoot!" they all yelled.

The energy orb from the Multi Attack Rifle combined with the laser shot from the Drill Sniper Custom. Ex-Aid, seeing the blast, quickly dashed underneath it and smacked the blast with the Gashacon Break to add even more power into it. The blast rammed into Guirail and caused him to explode.

"Yosh…" Ex-Aid smiled before he motioned to the Megarangers, "Ikuzo. We're almost there!"

"Hai," they all nodded.

The group continued forward and eventually saw the tower where the energy that was digitizing and combining their worlds was. However, the group could also see the five Goriders were there guarding it.

"That's… problematic…" Ex-Aid muttered.

"No kidding…" Ami sighed.

"Wait... you said that they got data on everybody who was in the tournament, right?" Ex-Aid asked.

"Yeah."

"Shun's team-mates weren't in it."

"...you are a genius," Ami smiled.

"Well, I am the Tensai Gamer M."

"Distract them while me, my brother, and MegaBlue head for the tower," Ami told MegaRed.

"Gotcha," MegaRed nodded, "Let's go."

"Right," MegaBlack, MegaYellow and MegaPink nodded.

The five Goriders just stood around the base of the tower before the four Megarangers walked forward and stood ready for battle. The five Goriders all exchanged nods before they dashed forward to fight them. Ex-Aid, MegaBlue, and Ami then ran over to the backside of the tower and saw a keypad next to a sort of locked door.

"You know the password, right?" Ex-Aid asked.

Ami was about to respond but stopped herself. She thought for a moment before she let out a sigh.

"How do you not know it?!" Ex-Aid exclaimed.

"Huh?" Akarider blinked before he turned to see Ex-Aid, "Yeah. Aorider, you take care of the red Megaranger. I got somebody else to deal with."

Aorider nodded as he punched MegaRed back. Akarider then dashed over to Ex-Aid and punched him upside the helmet.

"Emu!" MegaBlue yelled.

"Shun… keep Onee-chan safe while she recalls the password. I'll try and hold this guy off!" Ex-Aid told MegaBlue.

"You don't have a chance," Akarider smirked as he punched Ex-Aid to the ground, "I know all of your tricks…"

He then effortlessly blocked a hammer attack from Ex-Aid and then kicked him back a bit.

"Ex-Aid!" MegaRed yelled. He then looked to his Drill Saber before he tossed it to Ex-Aid, "Catch!"

The pink Rider caught the weapon and used it to block a kick from Akarider. He then quickly slashed at Akarider with the Drill Saber, managing to knock him back, then he turned his attention over to MegaRed, "Thanks, but… don't you need this?"

"I'll be fine without it," MegaRed assured as he showed that he now had the Battle Rizer on.

"What the…?" Akarider blinked as he looked over data that was being projected to him in his helmet, but saw not match for Ex-Aid using the Drill Saber, "You have data I don't know… impossible!"

Ex-Aid quickly changed the Gashacon Breaker to its sword mode and loaded in the Mighty Action X Gashat.

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

 **=MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!=**

Ex-Aid ran forward, energy surging in both the Gashacon Breaker and the Drill Saber, got close to Akarider and then quickly slashed at him with both weapons. Akarider got knocked down onto his back, with somebody noticing this, while Ex-Aid cheered a bit.

"Nice work, nii-san!" Ami smiled before she gasped, "Wait… nii-san… ni… ichi… ichi"

She then quickly punched the numbers into the keypad.

 **=2-1-1!=**

The door began to unlock a little.

"Yes!" Ami cheered. She then opened up the door, but then gasped loudly.

"What is it?" Ex-Aid asked.

"It's empty! Somebody already got to the item!" Ami yelled.

"Wait, you said that it was powering this thing. How is still going on without it?!" Ex-Aid yelled.

"...it must be generating power on its own. So… you just need to break this thing to stop it!"

"Look out!" MegaBlue yelled as he got in the way of blaster attacks.

"Shun!" Ex-Aid and MegaPink yelled.

" **One of my top researches has decided to go traitor… well… Foundation X is known for having people betray it, so I shouldn't be that surprised…"** the spider-monster version of the leader of the event commented, **"You will live to regret betraying the Great X Leader!"**

Ami whimpered in fear as MegaBlue kept her covered. The tower that was near them then began to rise from the ground and change shape.

" **I guess if you want something done right…"** the Great X Leader began, before taking out a tablet, typing something into it, and pressed down on a button, **"You do it yourself!"**

The five Goriders all turned into colored pixels, flew into the tower as it revealed itself to be a Moraimars, charged the Morimars, and allowed it to changed into a multicolored version of the Moraimars Robo. The Great X Leader jumped into it and began to shoot lasers down onto the ground.

Ex-Aid looked at the sight before him before his attention went back to Ami. He then quickly turned towards MegaRed, "Hey. Can you guys get her outta here?"

"No problem," MegaRed assured as he got over to Ami, "Come on."

"What about you, nii-san?" Ami asked in concern.

"I gotta stay and make sure that thing is stopped."

"...good luck…" Ami told him before the Megarangers guided her away.

The lasers continued to rain down from the giant machine that the Great X Leader was piloting. He let out an evil laugh as he looked to the ground, **"This world shall remain as one! I shall command all of Foundation X, the people of this world, the Super Sentai, the Kamen Riders… ALL SHALL OBEY ME!"**

"What… is that…?" Akarenger asked.

"A Moraimars Robo," ShishiRed informed as he walked to Akarenger's side, "Me and my team deal with these things a lot, so leave it to us Mr… uh… who are you?"

"Akarenger of the Gorengers."

"Gorengers? Never heard of it…"

"We are the very first Super Sentai team formed on Earth."

"Ooh… well… Akarenger-san, leave it to me and the Kyuurangers. We've dealt with these things a lot," ShishiRed assured.

The Morimars Robo then summoned what looked to be Andor Genesis from Xevious, grabbed it, and posed with it.

"They… don't normally have giant shields, but we can still handle it," ShishiRed told Akarenger.

"Ok. We'll leave this to you, Kyuurangers," Akarenger nodded before he and ShishiRed shaked hands.

"Thank you," ShishiRed smiled.

"Yosh. _Go_!"

"Hai!" ShishiRed nodded as he headed over to his team, "Ikuzo!"

 **=SEIZA GO!=**

The nine teleported to their Voyagers and zoomed towards the Morimars Robo. The Sasori Voyager unleashed a barrage of missiles to the legs, which was followed up by the Oushi Voyager and Ookami Voyager ramming into the legs. The Tenbin and Hebitsukai Voyagers both began to smack the chest region before the Kajiki and Washi Voyagers rammed into the arms. The Chameleon Voyager, which was riding atop the Shishi Voyager, used its tongue to smack the head around a bit. The Shishi Voyager followed this up by ramming right into the head to knock it off balance.

"Yosha… keep it up guys!" ShishiRed yelled.

"Okyuu!-

The nine Voyagers continued their assault on the Morimars Robo and were being watched by Brave, Snipe and Lazer.

"Wow… they're huge…" Lazer gawked.

"Not as huge as the splat you're all going to be when I'm done with you!" Genm yelled as he jumped over to punch Lazer, but Lazer managed to dodge out of the way.

"You again?" Lazer growled.

"And you are all going to easily go down… because I'm back at Level X…" Genm exclaimed as two clones of himself appeared next to him.

"Oh boy…" Snipe muttered.

The three Genms ran forward and began to rapidly attack the three Riders. All of them attempted to block with their weapons but were easily disarmed and knocked backwards. Lazer managed to get back up, yet one of the Genms was already in front of him.

Nearby, the Megarangers were continuing to get Ami away from the area, but they all heard a loud thud and stopped moving. They could see the thud came from Lazer getting knocked into the ground by Genm. Ami looked at Brave, Snipe, and Lazer before she gave a soft gasp and pulled out three Gashats from her pocket.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Huh?" Brave and Snipe blinked.

"What is she doing here?" Lazer muttered.

"Use these!" she yelled. She then quickly flung the Gashats towards the three and they each caught one of them.

Brave had a light blue Gashat, Snipe had a black one, and Lazer had a yellow-orange one. Brave activated his first.

 **=GALAXIAN!=**

He quickly put it into the Driver, closed the lever, and opened it up again.

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=I GOTCHA! KOGEKI KAISHI! GYA-GYA-GYA-GYA-GALAXY! IKUZE, GALAX~IA~N!=**

Brave now had armor that looked to be based on the playable spaceship, the Galaxip, from Galaxian itself. He looked at the armor for a moment and then fired a blast at one of the Genms from the tip of the armor.

"Huh…" Snipe commented. He then activated the Gashat that he had.

 **=TEKKEN SEVEN!=**

He inserted the Gashat into his Driver, closed the lever, and opened it up again.

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=I GOTCHA! HIT! HIT! HIT! TEKKEN NO KOGEKI! TEKKEN… SEVEN!=**

Snipe lost his scarf, gained a sort of blue armor that covered up his health gauge and had blue fists that were similar to the ones that Para-DX Fighter Gamer had.

"Not bad…" Snipe commented. He then headed over to one Genm and punched it so hard that it went flying right into the nearby cliff-face, "Wow…"

"My turn…" Lazer smiled as he held out the Gashat.

 **=TAIKO NO TATSUJIN!=**

Lazer then needed to dodge some attacks from the one remaining Genm. He was able to close the lever, take out the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, and put the Taiko no Tatsujin Gashat in its place.

"No you don't!" Genm yelled as he ran towards Lazer.

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

The screen that appeared from the Driver blocked Genm from continuing forward before it flew across Lazer's body.

 **=I GOTCHA! MIDARE UCHI! DON-DO-DON! FULL COMBO! DO-DON-DO KA! TAI~KO NO TATSUJIN DA! DON!=**

The arms and legs that Lazer had on were similar to his Level 3 form but were colored yellow-orange and red instead of black and gold, his health meter was now depicting the scenario that one would see when they were playing a Taiko no Tatsujin game, and the helmet now somewhat resembled Don-chan.

"Nice…" Lazer smiled as he looked to see a pair of taiko drum sticks in his hands. He smacked them together before he ran over to Genm and rapidly bonked him upside the head with the pair of sticks.

Brave continued to fire lasers from the tip of the armor at Genm, making sure he had no room to counter, and Genm continued to explode backwards from the impact. Snipe continued to quickly punch at the Genm that he was fighting and didn't let up at any point.

Genm attempted to punch Lazer, but Lazer managed to jump out of the way. The rider then landed on Genm's shoulders and began to rapidly bonk him on the head with the taiko sticks.

"...that's… something…" Snipe commented as he, Brave, and the other two Genms just turned to watch.

"Yeah…" they all responded.

The other two Genms blinked for a moment before they jumped into the air. Brave managed to kick the Genm he was fighting back while Snipe just punched the one he was fighting. Lazer kept up his stick attack before he jumped off of Genm's shoulders and kicked him down.

"No… I won't lose here!" one of the Genms yelled.

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

 **=GALAXIAN… CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

 **=TEKKEN CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

 **=TAIKO NO TATSUJIN CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

Energy charged into the tip of Brave's armor before it fired off as a powerful laser at the Genm he was fighting. The Genm had no way to avoid and took it full force before it vanished into pixels.

Snipe ran towards the Genm he was fighting and hit it with one punch, then another, then another, and then another. Snipe then began to rapidly punch Genm, "Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora~!"

The Genm eventually exploded into pixels after it took so many punches. Snipe then gave a bit of a victory pose after seeing the Genm vanish.

Lazer rapidly smacked the air, which generated a huge fireball, and kept charging it up for a moment. Once it was almost as big as Lazer himself, he charged up a bit of energy into one stick, "Eiyo!"

He smacked the fireball right to the last Genm and it exploded from contact with the blow.

"Yosha! _Full combo_!" Lazer cheered.

* * *

Over near where the Morimars tower stood, Blue Buster, Yellow Buster, and Stag Buster were all battling some more of the Masquerade Dopants.

"It doesn't seem like there's an end to these things…" Yellow Buster commented.

"We just gotta keep on pushing through until we reach that end," Blue Buster responded as he quickly punched some more of the grunts.

-Try not to overheat before we're done here!- Stag Buster called out as he slashed at some of the Masquerade Dopants, -I need some Enetron after this!-

Blue Buster simply gave a nod before he got out his Custom Visor and set it up.

"Good idea," Yellow Buster nodded as she did the same.

 **=SET! ARE YOU READY?=**

 **=POWERED CUSTOM! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!=**

"Powered Morphin'!"

Blue Buster then quickly tapped the ground, raised up his arm, and generated a huge boulder. He then quickly tossed it like a bowling ball towards some of the Masquerade Dopants. Yellow Buster then kicked some of the ones that got out of the way right into the boulder.

"Nice…" Red Buster commented as he walked over.

"You… where were you?" Yellow Buster asked.

"I was helping some others…"

Yellow Buster then simply lightly punched his shoulder before she hugged him.

"Heh… hard to believe they became a thing…" Blue Buster commented.

"How about that…?" Beet Buster said as he walked over to the rest of his team. The four members all turned to him in shock as he just gave a wave, " _Yo_."

"Jin-san…" Red Buster and Yellow Buster gasped.

"Sempai…" Blue Buster gawked.

"Don't get to excited…" Beet Buster told them quickly, "I'm just a data double. So… once the game ends I'll be going away…"

The four just looked at him for a moment before he just sighed.

"Even if I am a double… it was nice to see you all again…" Beet Buster added.

However, before anybody could say anything else, they heard somebody begin to approach. The five all turned to see it was Dark Buster, yet he seemed to be heavily injured due to the way he was limping over to them.

"That annoying voleur… he ruined my plans…" Dark Buster growled as he tried to keep walking, "That… that voleur…"

He eventually fell to the ground but was able to stand once more. He then looked to see the five Go-Busters were watching, "C'est bon… de te revoir… Go-Busters…"

Red Buster then approached Dark Buster as the latter raised his sword to him.

"If I'm going down… I'm taking you with me," Dark Buster declared, "Let's end this once more… Red Buster…"

Red Buster then simply pressed down on the center of his Morphin' Brace.

 **=IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!=**

Fire quickly began to surround Red Buster's body as he stood ready for the attack. Then, suddenly, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster put their hands on his shoulders. He turned to them and then to Beet Buster and Stag Buster as they did the same.

"Shall we?" Yellow Buster asked.

"Yeah…" Red Buster nodded as a ring of data surrounded the five of them.

Dark Buster just growled as he prepared his own version of the Volcanick Attack and then charged forward as a dark fire aura cheetah.

"VOLCANICK ALL BUSTERS ATTACK!" all five Go-Busters yelled. They all turned into a fire aura cheetah, dashed through some rings that were of their five colors, and rammed right into the dark fire aura cheetah.

Both sides stood for a moment after they reverted back from the fire aura cheetahs. Dark Buster then began to fade into pixels, "...again…?"

Dark Buster, now flickering between that form and Enter's form, turned to the five Go-Busters, "...c'est… la vie… adieu… Go-Busters…"

He let out an angry yell before he blew up and was no more once again. The Go-Busters just stood there for a moment, exchanging looks with each-other, before the main three disengaged their Powered Custom and fell onto their backs. All five of them just exhaled a little as they looked at each-other.

* * *

Fourze dodged out of the way of a magic blast from the Altar Zodiarts and ended up falling onto his back after he landed. He looked over the Zodiarts as it began to approach him.

"Foundation X must've given her a power boost… dunno if Fire will be strong enough…" he muttered as he pulled out the Fusion Switch, "Ryusei… please lend me your power!"

He then took out the Radar Switch from the Driver and loaded the Fusion Switch in its place.

 **=FUSION!=**

 **=FU~SION ON!=**

The Ooguma Kyuutama, which was laying on the ground, flashed as the bottom changed to match the circle port on the FourzeDriver. It then inserted itself into the Driver and made Fourze glow a light blue. His eyes then became light blue, his suit now had the Kyuuranger's star symbol in the same area that it was on their suit, and he gained a cape that had his symbol and eleven circles around it to represent the colors of the Kyuurangers.

"Uchu KITA~!" Fourze yelled out before he noticed his new form, "Wait, what the?! I combined with the power of the Kyuurangers?!"

The Altar Zodiarts flung another magic blast towards him, but he was able to duck under it.

"So… Kyuuranger Fusion States?" Fourze commented as he looked himself over a bit. He then noticed the new Switch that was in the circle port and flipped the orb that was in the center.

 **=KYUU~RANGER~ ON!=**

He gained a Seiza Blaster and the Kyuu Sword. The Altar Zodiarts motioned for the Masquerade Dopants to attack, but Fourze was quick to notice them approaching.

"Taiman harasete morau ze!" Fourze yelled.

Fourze then jumped forward and slashed at some of the Masquerade Dopants with the Kyuu Sword. The Dopants attempted to punch Fourze, but he was easily able to parry it. He then slashed right through several of the Dopants and made them explode. Fourze dodged out of the way of an attack from another couple of Dopants before he slashed at them to finish the rest off.

The Altar Zodiarts flung another fireball at Fourze. Fourze then swung the Kyuu Sword right it, splitting the attack in half, and then got out of the way of the resulting explosion from where the two halves of the blast landed.

"Let's wrap this up," Fourze declared as he pulled on the lever on his Driver.

 **=KYUU~RANGER~! LIMIT BREAK!=**

" **Impossible… you can't beat me!"** the Zodiarts yelled as she fired more magical fireballs.

"With the stars of Sentai and Riders aligned, nothing is impossible!" Fourze yelled. He jumped forward, with the booster on his back rocketing him closer, as energy charged into the Kyuu Sword, "Sentai Rider Fusion Sla~sh!"

Fourze then slashed at the Altar Zodiarts, one slash being red, the next orange, the next blue, the next gold, the next black, the next silver, the next green, the next pink, the next yellow, and the final slash being white. With all ten slashes delivered, the Zodiarts began to spark before it blew up. The resulting explosion not onlys ent data outwards, but also sent out what looked to be light blue star energy.

"Cosmic Energy?" Fourze wondered.

* * *

The nine Voyagers dodged out of the way of the blasts from the Big Morimars as quickly as they were capable of dodging. The energy that was released from Fourze's finisher began to float up to where the Voyagers were flying.

"Wait… what's this…?" ShishiRed questioned.

-Kyu Energy…- WashiPink realized.

"How's it floating around like this?" ShishiRed asked.

-Something powerful must've unleashed it all…-

-What do we do with it?- OushiBlack asked.

-Lucky, get out a Kyuutama and raise it up. The energy will go into the Kyuutama and super-charge it! We can only do this one time, so make it count!-

The center of the Shishi Voyager's Kyuutama opened up. ShishiRed got up, held out the Futago Kyuutama, and watched as the energy flowed into it. It gave off a small flash to indicate that it was super-charged. ShishiRed loaded it into the Seiza Blaster.

 **=FUTAGO KYUU~TAMA!=**

 **=SEIZA ATTACK!=**

He then aimed the blast down at the Shishi Voyager and fired the blast at the the Voyager. It duplicated the Shishi Voyager and ShishiRed himself. They jumped down into the Shishi Voyager as it continued to soar.

"Yosh… ikuzo!" both versions of ShishiRed yelled.

 **=SEIZA DOCKING!=**

The Kajiki Voyager and Chameleon Voyager attached to the arm slot and the Oushi and Ookami Voyagers attached to the leg slots of the first Shishi Voyager. The Sasori Voyager and Washi Voyager attached onto the arm slots and the Hebitsukai and Tenbin Voyagers attached to the leg slots of the second Shishi Voyager.

 **=KYUUREN-OH!=**

The two versions of Kyuren-Oh stood ready for battle as the Morimars Robo charged towards them.

ShinkenRed and ShinkenYellow watched as the giant robots did battle with each-other.

"Another red lion, huh?" ShinkenRed commented.

"Guess it's pretty common…" ShinkenYellow figured.

Some more Masquerade Dopants charged towards the two, but the two were easily able to dodge the attacks.

"Here," ShinkenRed said as he handed the Inomaru to ShinkenYellow.

"Arigatou," she smiled, "Inomaru!"

She pressed the button atop the black box and transformed into her super form, "Super ShinkenYellow! Mairu!"

"Kyoryu Disk, set!" ShinkenRed declared as he set the disk onto his Shinkenmaru, spun it, and transformed into a red version of the Super form, "Hyper ShinkenRed! Mairu!"

Hyper ShinkenRed quickly began to swing the Kyoryumaru around like a whip at the Masquerade Dopants while Super ShinkenYellow slashed at some of the Masquerade Dopants before they could get close to Hyper ShinkenRed.

"You don't need to keep me safe, you know…" Hyper ShinkenRed told his wife without even looking her way.

"Sorry… force of habit…" she admitted.

"It's fine…" Hyper ShinkenRed responded before he slashed at more of the Masquerade Dopants. He then noticed a few were about to strike Super ShinkenYellow, so he quickly used the Kyoryumaru to knock them away before they could get close enough to attack.

"Thanks," Super ShinkenYellow thanked.

Hyper ShinkenRed then proceeded to wrap up the remaining grunts with the Kyoryumaru, "Get them!"

"Hai!" Super ShinkenYellow responded before spinning the disk on her sword, "Shin… Sarumawashi!"

She then rapidly spun around, slashing the grunts as she spun, and the grunts all exploded after taking the blows.

* * *

GoPink and GoBlue both shot at some of the Masquerade Dopants until the grunts exploded into data. They were about to holster their guns, but Ouja quickly ran towards them and knocked GoPink onto her back.

"Nee-chan!" GoBlue yelled before he also got knocked onto his back.

"How pathetic…" Ouja commented as he was about to ready a Final Vent, but then noticed somebody approaching.

The three turned to see a man with a red jacket of sorts, disheveled brown hair, torn black pants, black shoes, and he appeared to be eating some kind of a cake with his bare hands. He finished off the cake, wiped his hands off on the plate that it was on, and then flung the plate away.

"...huh?" GoPink blinked.

"You might wanna get away before I decide to kill you too…" Ouja warned.

"...this might be an interesting fight…" the man muttered. He then revealed he had a belt buckle that was similar to Kamen Rider Amazon, but it looked more modern-day. He turned a lever on the side of the belt buckle.

 **=ALPHA…=**

"...Amazon…" he stated. He gained a bit of a grin as some music played from his belt and his whole body was engulfed in a red fire of sorts. Once the fire died down, though, they could see he was now in his Rider form, "Amazon… Alpha…"

Ouja looked at Amazon Alpha with an interested look in his eyes but got quickly attacked by the red Rider. Ouja attempted to try and get a card scanned, yet couldn't due to how quickly Amazon Alpha was clawing at him.

GoBlue and GoPink both got up and watched as Amazon Alpha was mopping the floor with Ouja due to how rapidly and fiercely his attacks were hitting. The two both looked for an opening to join in the attack, but they couldn't see any opening.

"Wow… that guy is tough…" Go Blue commented.

"Yeah…" GoPink nodded.

Ouja was just narrowly able to knock Amazon Alpha back, but his armor had been heavily damaged as a result of the attacks. He managed to get a card into his hand and attempt to scan it.

"V-Machine Gun!" GoPink and GoBlue yelled as they took aim with the weapons, "Shoot!"

Amazon Alpha ran forward as the two Senshi fired off their blasters which resulted in the laser fire colliding with Amazon Alpha's hands and charging up his claws with pink and blue energy. Amazon Alpha struck Ouja with this attack and Ouja was now gone.

"...wow…" GoBlue nervously commented.

The Rider fell onto his back and just exhaled a bit.

"Uh… should we check on him?" GoPink asked.

"Leave him to me. You guys go on and help out in the battle," a new voice stated. GoBlue and GoPink turned to see another Rider, "Just go."

"...alright…" they nodded as they quickly headed away.

"That red Rider looked a lot like you…" GoPink stated usoftly.

"I know…" GoBlue added.

"Hey," the green Rider commented.

"Go away…" Amazon Alpha groaned before he smacked Amazon Omega's leg.

From nearby, Ouja slowly began to get up. His armor was now greyed out and in one of his hands was what remained of the Genocider card.

"Those Riders… they…" Ouja began as he tried to get up.

"Vex you?"

"...Kitaoka…" Ouja growled.

"Not… exactly…" Abyss said as he walked over.

"...what?" Ouja gasped.

Abyss was then joined by Femme and the two Riders then quickly scanned cards.

 **=STRIKE VENT!=**

Both Riders gained small gauntlets and fired off blasts right at Ouja's belt. The blasts destroyed the belt, reverting Ouja back to normal, and causing him to fade into pixels.

"...huh… I managed to beat him again…" Femme commented.

"Again?" Abyss questioned.

"I beat him before… at least… I think I did…" Femme commented, "I… can't really remember…"

Abyss simply nodded his head a little before he walked away.

* * *

The two Kyuuren-Ohs continued their battle with the Morimars Robo, but it was able to keep on the defensive due to the giant Andor Genesis shield that it had.

"We gotta deal with that shield…" the ShishiRed in the main Kyuuren-Oh formation commented.

"How do we go about doing that?" ChameleonGreen asked.

ShishiRed thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "Stinger, fire some missiles at him!"

"Huh?" Why?" SasoriOrange asked.

"Just hurry up and do it!"

"Alright…" SasoriOrange shrugged as he pushed the controls forward to send the missiles flying, but the Andor Genesis shield easily blocked it.

"Hammy, fire a water-based Kyuutama attack at it!"

"...I get it!" ChameleonGreen exclaimed as she realized what ShishiRed was up to, "Mawa Slide!"

She spun the Kyuutama, loaded it in, and pulled back on it.

 **=MIZUGAME KYUU~TAMA! SEIZA ATTACK!=**

A powerful water blast was shot out of the Chameleon Voyager, causing the super-heated shield to quickly cool down, and begin to crack a little.

"Spada, Raptor, slash it!"

The Kajiki and Washi Voyagers both slashed at the shield and managed to shatter it into pieces. The shield faded into pixels and the two mechas quickly pressed their advantage.

* * *

Back down at the ground were some more grunts that were looking for a way to support their leader, but they were easily taken down by some slashes from Dragonranger and Kibaranger. The two gave each-other a fist bump before the grunts that they beat vanished into pixels.

"Huh… that's kinda cool…" Para-DX muttered as he saw Dragonranger and Kibaranger's little fist-bump.

TimeFire, who was a short distance away, blasted at some of the grunts with the DV Defender. One Masquerade Dopant was about to shoot at him, but StarNinger managed to snipe it just in time.

"Hmm?" TimeFire blinked.

"Hey," StarNinger greeted as he walked over to TimeFire's side. The two were then surrounded by a swarm of Masquerade Dopants, "Need a hand?"

"...do what you want," TimeFire responded.

The two both fired their blasters at as many of the Masquerade Dopants as they could. Once some began to close in on them, they began to slash at them.

"Not a bad weapon," StarNinger commented as he saw the DV Defender in its sword mode.

"...same to you," TimeFire responded.

The two continued to slash at the grunts as they charged towards them. Eventually, none remained near the two, but a monster approached them.

" **That new Timeranger…"** the monster growled.

"Huh?" TimeFire blinked before he got a look at the monster, "Ah yes… Arms Smuggler Hammer…"

Hammer growled as he tried to get close to TimeFire, but he was able to keep him at bay with blasts from the DV Defender.

"Kore de owarida Hammer! DV Change, Final Mode!" TimeFire declared as energy channeled into the top of the DV Defender.

"Shuriken Ninpo Ogi! Shocking Enhancement!" StarNinger yelled as he spun a shuriken around, generating electric energy, which then flew right into the tip of the DV Defender, "Go fer it!"

TimeFire nodded a little before he charged towards Hammer, "DV Shocking Refreezer!"

He then slashed at Hammer and the monster began to spark rapidly. StarNinger quickly got over to TimeFire's side with his camera in tow, "Say cheese."

TimeFire let out a somewhat annoyed sigh as he just went along with the picture before Hammer then blew up into pixels.

"Got two cool pictures, so today has been a good day," StarNinger smiled, "Thanks."

TimeFire then just walked away from StarNinger without another word.

* * *

AkaNinger rapidly swung at a data duplicate of Raizo Gabi, but got knocked down onto his back. AoNinger attempted a magic blast against Raizo, yet he was able to block the blast. Raizo then quickly smacked AoNinger onto the ground.

"I forgot how tough this guy was…" AkaNinger said as he got back up.

A shuriken then struck Raizo right in the back and caused some pixels to begin to pop up. AkaNinger and AoNinger looked to see that the source of the attack was ZX.

"A Rider…" AoNinger comment.

"A Kamen Ninja?!" AkaNinger gasped.

"...ninjas are already supposed to be masked, so that name's a little redundant," ZX joked as he walked over to the two.

Raizo raised his blades into the air before he charged forward. ZX managed to grab one of the blades, tossing it aside, but then got stuck by the other blade. AkaNinger charged in to start slashing at Raizo as quickly as he could and Raizo was unable to counter due to being partially disarmed.

ZX quickly punched Raizo in the back to spread the pixelation process a bit further along. Raizo attempted to slash at him, but ZX was able to avoid the attack.

"Micro Chain!" ZX yelled as he flung the chain into Raizo's chest, "Imada!"

 **=ZA WAZA!=**

"Shuriken Ninpo Ogi! Nin Retsu Zan!" AkaNinger and AoNinger yelled together before they spun the shurikens.

 **=AKA JA! AO JA! NINJA~!=**

"ZX Kick!" ZX yelled as he soared down.

The three attacks all collided with the data duplicate of Raizo and made him start to spark.

 **=NINJA ISSEN!=**

AkaNinger landed and gave a thumbs up to ZX before he suddenly began to jump around, "A-a-a-atsui! Atsui!"

"Huh?" ZX blinked.

AkaNinger took out a shuriken which then suddenly transformed into a Nin Shuriken that depicted ZX and had the kanji for 'silver' on it, "O~h! A new shuriken!"

Raizo managed to stand and do his energy slash at the group. AkaNinger quickly loaded the shuriken into his sword.

 **=ZX!=**

 **=ZA WAZA!=**

"Chou Shuriken Ninpo Ogi! Aka ZX Kick!" AkaNinger declared, spinning the shuriken, jumping into the air, and then doing a Rider Kick at Raizo. Raizo then exploded into pixels and AkaNinger stood triumphantly, "Shinobazu… wasshoi!"

NinjaBlack and HurricaneBlue both watched from nearby and gave nods to AkaNinger.

* * *

 **=FLAME… DRAGON! BURN… BURN… BURN BURN BURN!=**

Wizard, now in his Flame Dragon Style, looked to the foe that he was fighting and aimed his WizarSwordGun at it. He fired a barrage of silver bullets but the monster was able to absorb the attack with a mirror and send it right back at Wizard.

 **=DEFEND, PLEASE!=**

A large barrier of fire blocked the silver bullets from hitting Wizard.

" **Another meddling mahoutsukai..."** the foe stated.

"...another?" Wizard blinked.

" **You will regret battling Sorcery Priest Meemy!"** the monster declared, **"Douza Meru Zazaado!"**

Wizard got blasted by powerful lightning magic that ended up reverting him back to Flame Style. He dodged another lightning blast and got out the Infinity Ring, but when he scanned it…

 **=ERROR!=**

"Oh no…" Wizard muttered before he got blasted by another lightning spell.

Meemy charged up another magic blast and fired it at Wizard, but…

 **=JINGA MAJUNA!=**

A pink wind and red fire magic barrier blocked the attack just in the nick of time.

"Huh?" Wizard muttered before two figures arrived by his side.

" **Magirangers…"** Meemy growled.

"Magi… ranger?" Wizard blinked.

"Jiruma Majuna Magi!" a voice declared.

 **=JIRUMA MAJUNA MAGI!=**

A yellow magic circle appeared around Wizard and began to sort of reenergize him. He looked to see a male in a yellow jacket hurry over to the side of the two Magirangers.

"You're late," MagiPink told him.

"Don't be so rude, Nee-chan," MagiRed said quickly.

"I kid," MagiPink responded.

The male simply smiled a little as he got out his phone and typed a code into it, "Mahou Henshin! Magi Magi Magiiro!"

 **=MAGI MAGI MAGIIRO!=**

He then transformed into a yellow Magiranger. He stood next to the other two Magirangers before they each posed.

"Fukiyuku Kaze no Element! Momoiro no Mahoutsukai! MagiPink!"

"Hashiru Ikazuchi no Element! Kiiro no Mahoutsukai! MagiYellow!"

"Moeru Honoo no Element! Aka no Mahoutsukai! MagiRed!"

"Overflowing courage changes into magic! Mahou Sentai… Magiranger!"

Meemy sent forth another lightning blast, but MagiYellow effortlessly managed to block it.

"Heh… not bad," Wizard commented as he got back up and stood between MagiRed and MagiPink, "Saa… showtime daa."

MagiPink got a look at the rings that were on Wizard's hands and gasped a little, "Wow… those are amazing looking…"

Wizard simply gave a soft chuckle before another lightning blast was sent towards the four, but it missed them as they charged forward. The three Magirangers summoned their staffs and slashed at Meemy with them, Wizard doing the same with the WizarSwordGun, but he managed to block some of their attacks with the mirror he had.

" **Annoying mahoutsukais…"** Meemy growled, **"Meru Megaro!"**

An explosive spell was cast near MagiPink and MagiYellow, yet the two were just narrowly able to dodge out of the way.

"Yellow Thunder!" MagiYellow exclaimed as he transformed his wand into a crossbow and quickly fired off lightning blasts from it.

" **Zanga Mejira!"** Meemy exclaimed which caused a giant magical mirror of sorts to appear around him to block the attack. He then raised his mirror to cast another spell, **"Mezaara Megaro!"**

Meemy dashed forward and punched MagiPink right into the air. He prepared to cast another spell, but…

"Red Fire!" MagiRed yelled as he dashed forward and rammed into Meemy surrounded by a fire phoenix.

Wizard looked to MagiPink, who was currently falling out of the sky, and quickly scanned a ring on his Driver.

 **=HURRICANE, PLEASE! FU, FU, FU FU FU FU!=**

He jumped into the air and managed to successfully catch MagiPink, "You ok?"

"Y-yeah…" she nodded.

Wizard remained hovering in the air for a bit, with MagiPink in his arms bridal style, and they just looked at each-other's helmets. Both simply kept their eyes on each-other for a little while.

"Oi~!" MagiRed yelled.

"Oh, s-sorry…" Wizard responded as he landed and MagiPink got out of his arms.

"We gotta do something about that mirror thing…" MagiRed commented as he walked over to Wizard.

"Why?"

"It's what allows that guy to use magic. We get it away from him and then we can beat him," MagiRed explained.

MagiPink looked at her brother, then at the mirror, then she snapped her fingers, "I got an idea…"

She quickly whispered the idea to Wizard and MagiRed.

"Should work…" MagiRed figured.

"Alright… let's go get em…" Wizard declared.

MagiYellow continued to shoot lightning blasts from his crossbow, yet all of the blasts missed due to the enhancement spell that Meemy had casted. MagiYellow was about to fire another round, but was stopped by MagiRed placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Kai?" MagiYellow asked as he turned to MagiRed, "...wait, wh-"

MagiRed gave him a 'shh' motion before approaching Meemy. The Red Senshi dashed forward to the general, but Meemy effortlessly blocked MagiRed with his mirror.

" **What exactly were you hoping to accomplish with this idea?"**

"...this," MagiRed declared as he took out MagiPink's staff, "Pink Storm!"

The pink wind vortex sent Meemy's mirror flying into the air and it was grabbed by… MagiRed?

" **WHAT?!"**

"It pays to know disguise magic," 'MagiRed' smiled as she turned back into MagiPink, kicked Meemy back, and then jumped over to get the mirror, "That… somehow felt kinda right. Me as MagiRed…"

"Don't get any ideas, Nee-chan…" MagiRed commented as he handed the mirror off to her.

 **=FLAME, PLEASE! HII, HII, HII HII HII!=**

MagiRed and Wizard stepped forward and held out their weapons.

"Finale da," Wizard declared. He then opened up the hand on the WizarSwordGun and scanned the Flame Ring on it.

 **=FLAME… SHOOTING STRIKE!=**

"Magi Magiika!" MagiRed declared.

A large stream of fire was sent out from both of their weapons and Meemy had no way to evade the large fire. The fire engulfed the general and, after a moment, caused Meemy to explode into nothingness.

"...fui…" Wizard exhaled as he fell backwards, but was quickly caught by MagiPink, "...thanks."

"No problem," MagiPink smiled.

MagiRed and MagiYellow both exhaled a little at the sight, but they both chuckled a little after a moment. Unbeknownst to the four, however, they were being watched by a certain white colored Rider.

"Four magicians and enough sacrifices…" he mused as he got out a ring, but it was quickly frozen over by an ice spell, "Who dares?"

He turned to see MagiMother and Wolzard Fire were both standing there.

"You will stay away from my children if you know what's good for you…" Wolzard Fire declared as he got out his sword.

"So… the mythical Ozu family exists after all…"

"How do you know about us?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. Fueki Sou… Kamen Rider White Wizard…" he said in a somewhat friendly tone, "And I am trying to revive my daughter. I learned of magic that exists in my world from tomes, one of which made mentioned of a family of magicians from another world, and gained the ability to assume this form…"

Wolzard Fire just stared at the White Wizard with a confused head tilt.

"In my world… magic runs on hope instead of courage. I plan to use my magic to revive my daughter… but I need to sacrifice thousands, if not millions, to obtain enough energy to do it and have four magicians to supply the energy to make the sacrifices…"

"You are insane," Wolzard Fire stated bluntly.

"How?"

"Life and death is something that should never be messed with."

"I'm sure that if you lost one of your children then you would try the same thing I'm trying!"

"Would your child be happy if you sacrificed thousands to bring them back?!" Wolzard Fire angrily asked.

The White Wizard simply growled for a moment before he scanned a ring on his Driver.

 **=EXPLOSION… NOW!=**

The explosive spell was casted near the two Magirangers, but Wolzard Fire was easily able to block the blast. MagiMother sent out a wave of ice, so the White Wizard quickly got out and scanned another ring.

 **=YES! SPECIAL… UNDERSTAND?=**

Both elemental attacks collided and canceled each-other out. Wolzard Fire took his chance to advance and attacked the White Wizard as quickly as he could. Any attempt the White Wizard made to try and defend was quickly stopped by MagiMother unleashing a wave of ice arrows.

"I will bring my daughter back… no matter who or what I hurt. I would even sacrifice all of multiple worlds to bring her back!" the White Wizard angrily declared before he scanned another ring.

 **=YES! KICK STRIKE!=**

Energy charged towards his leg while Wolzard Fire simply raised up his shield.

 **=...UNDERSTAND?=**

He jumped into the air with the energy charged, but was then frozen by MagiMother. Wolzard Fire quickly aimed his shield at the White Wizard, opened part of it up, and let energy charge up at the center of it.

"Blazing Shoot!" he declared which cause a fireball got launched from the shield, strike the White Wizard, and caused the Rider to disappear into pixels. Wolzard Fire put his sword back into his shield and he looked to the now setting sun. He exhaled a little bit before MagiMother placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine, dear. I'm just a little… worried, I guess. Would either of us truly be willing to go to such extremes if one of our kids died?"

MagiMother then wordlessly placed her hand at his chin.

"...you're right. We shouldn't dwell on that…" Wolzard Fire commented, "For now… let's focus on giving every family who ended up tangled up in this mess a happy ending."

* * *

GoseiRed and Deneb continued to hold off the approaching grunts from where Asuna, Airi and Yuto were. Yuto held onto Airi, who seemed to have passed out, while Asuna was hanging onto something wrapped up in part of her winter jacket.

"There… there…" she calmly said.

"...can you tell what gender the kid is?" Yuto nervously asked.

"A girl… I think…" Asuna responded.

The child began to fuss around a little bit, but Asuna softly humming managed to calm it down a little. She glanced towards GoseiRed and Deneb for a moment before she seemed to recall the lyrics to a simple song.

"Kibou wo ikiru, mirai wa kimi no naka ni aru. Ashita wa motto kagayaiteru sa afureru omoi kizamikome…" Asuna quietly sung to the infant.

The infant had a small and calm smile as she dozed off.

"...where did you get that song from?" Yuto asked.

"I… can't remember. When I glanced to GoseiRed the song just kinda… came to me…" Asuna admitted.

GoseiRed glanced over towards the infant and smiled softly before he resumed fighting off the Masquerade Dopants.

* * *

Tentoraiger knocked the staff away from Buredoran of the Comet with her shuriken. She caught her weapon, changed it to its spear mode, and continued to attack as quick as she could. Buredoran got knocked down to the ground and the ninja was capable of preparing a finisher.

From nearby, GekiYellow was fighting alongside Ryuranger and Hououranger against some grunts. GekiYellow soon noticed Tentoraiger in the midst of battle and got the attention of the two Dairangers.

"...who is that?" Hououranger wondered, "She looks like one of the Gouraigers, but there were only two of them in the Great Legend War…"

"Yeah…" Ryuranger added.

"So… I truly don't exist in other world…" Tentoraiger exhaled, "...that… kinda bites…"

"...looks like I'm not the only one in that boat…" a male voice commented.

Tentoraiger and Buredoran looked to see a green colored Jetman standing atop the cliff nearby them. The senshi quickly began to shoot at Buredoran, then he jumped down, and flew towards Tentoraiger's side.

"And you are…?" Tentoraiger asked.

"Green Eagle."

"Nice to meetcha."

Buredoran attempted to go and grab his staff, but Green Eagle blasted it to pieces with his gun.

"Nice," Tentoraiger smiled.

"...it'll be nice to know we won't be forgotten by these people…" Green Eagle commented.

"Oi~!" GokaiSilver yelled to the two.

"Hmm?"

GokaiSilver quickly took pictures of both Tentoraiger and Green Eagle as rapidly as he was capable of doing it with his Gokai Cellular, "I'll make sure that you two aren't forgotten! I'll make sure that people know about you both! I swear it!"

Green Eagle and Tentoraiger both nodded a little before they turned their attention back to Buredoran. Tentoraiger turned her weapon into its ring mode and Green Eagle tossed his Bringer Sword through it. The Bringer Sword got charged by electrical energy and rammed right into Buredoran, causing him to explode into pixels.

" _Nice_!" they said together as they high-fived.

GokaiSilver continued to snap some pictures of the two, but then nearly got shot at by GokaiYellow.

"Oi! We need to focus!" GokaiYellow called out.

"Just one more…"

"...fine…"

GokaiSilver snapped one final picture before he went over to help GokaiYellow, Tokkyu1, and Tokkyu3 against some Masquerade Dopants. Once the last of them went down, though, they saw two figures approaching the four of them.

"Basco…" GokaiYellow muttered.

"Zet…" Tokkyu1 stated.

"Leave Basco to us," GokaiYellow said quickly as she pressed down on the button on her buckle, got out a Ranger Key, but then looked at it in confusion, "Ara?"

Basco blew on his trumpet to fire a blast out towards the four, but GokaiYellow and GokaiSilver quickly dodged.

"Might as well use it…" GokaiYellow muttered as she flipped the key, "Gokai Change!"

 **=ZYU~OHGER!=**

GokaiYellow now stood as a skirted ZyuohLion.

"Wait… when did we get that?"

"I don't know," Gokai-ZyuohLion shrugged before she charged towards Basco.

GokaiSilver shrugged a little himself before he pulled out a Key and loaded it into his Cellular, "Gokai Change!"

 **=KYUU~RANGER!=**

GokaiSilver now stood as Gokai-RyuCommander, twirled the Ryutsueder around a little, took aim, and began to fire it at Zet. Gokai-ZyuohLion slashed at Basco at a rapid pace with the Zyuoh Buster in its sword mode.

"Yasei Kaihou!" Gokai-ZyuohLion declared, gaining the enhancement mode, then quickly clawing at Basco. She took a moment to look at the claws, "Not bad… not bad at all…"

 **=GALAXY!=**

Gokai-RyuCommander fired a blast towards Basco, but Basco blowing his trumpet managed to create a barrier that blocked the blast.

"Looks like I need to disarm him…" Gokai-RyuCommander commented before he snapped his fingers, "Gokai Change!"

 **=ZYU~OH… BIRD!=**

"EagRiser! Yasei Kaihou!" Gokai-ZyuohBird declared as he took to the air, soared around, and then grabbed the trumpet away from Basco, "Luka, ike!"

"Gokai Change!"

 **=KYUU~RANGER!=**

Gokai-KajikiYellow held out the Kyuu Slasher and loaded in a Kyuutama into it.

 **=GALAXY!=**

She dashed towards Basco, slashed at him with the Kyuu Slasher six times, causing a small explosion that knocked Basco to his knees. He was able to stand, so the two Gokaigers continued to attack him.

"They got a lot of animal forms…" Tokkyu1 commented.

"Raito! I need some help here!" Tokkyu3 yelled at him

Tokkyu1 turned to see Tokkyu3 was shooting at Zet with their gun weapon. Tokkyu1 soon joined her in doing so, but Zet effortlessly blocked the blasts.

"Well… that's not working…" Tokkyu1 commented.

"No duh…" Tokkyu3 sighed.

Tokkyu1 glanced towards Gokai-ZyuohBird and then snapped his fingers, "Mio… remember the Safari Ressha?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, let's use it."

"...we can't…"

"Just imagine them being here and then let's try and use them," Tokkyu1 smiled. He then took out his Ressha and thought for a moment.

Tokkyu3 sighed as she removed her own Ressha and began to imagine. After a moment, they then closed the levers.

 **=TOKKYU1, RED, NORIKAE TE.../TOKKYU3, YELLOW, NORIKAE TE...=**

After a moment of imagining there was a bright, white, light that shined from the two Tokkyugers as the Safari Ressha appeared in their Tokkyu Changers. They both instinctively pulled down on the levers and both gained a set of claws.

 **=SAFARI!=**

"Yosha!" Tokkyu1 cheered before he jumped down and began to claw at Zet.

Tokkyu3 jumped down and clawed at Zet as well and the two of them both took turns clawing at Zet. They managed to knock Zet onto the ground before, eventually, the Safari powers vanished, and they were back to their default forms.

"Alright, let's wrap this up!" Tokkyu1 smiled as he got out the Hyper Ressha, but then stopped himself, "Actually, you use it. You never got to use it back during our adventure."

"Thank you," she smiled as she took the Ressha,. She then stopped herself and turned towards him, "Uh… can you take a step back? Remember what happened the last time two of us stood close to each-other when we summoned the armor?"

"Yeah," Tokkyu1 nodded as he took a few steps back.

Tokkyu3 then inserted the Ressha into her Tokkyu Changer and flipped the lever. The armor then appeared and attached onto her body.

 **=HYPER TOKKYU3! HYPER TOKKYU3!=**

She then charged towards Zet and punched him as powerfully as she could. She then punched him again then began to rapidly punch him.

"Go Mio go!" Tokkyu1 cheered.

The two Gokaigers, now back to their natural Gokaiger forms, dodged out of the way of Basco attempting to punch them and both kicked him.

"I got an idea of how to finish him off, but I need you to distract him for me," GokaiYellow informed.

"Gotcha," GokaiSilver nodded as he got out his Gold Mode Key… before GokaiYellow grabbed it, "Hey!"

"Without using this. You rely on this trinket a little to much…" GokaiYellow commented.

"...touché…" GokaiSilver shrugged. He headed forward with his spear and began to slash at Basco with it as quickly as he could. Basco eventually caught the spear, but GokaiSilver was able to kept Basco from tossing him away.

 **=BLA~CK CHARGE!=**

GokaiYellow held the GokaiGalleon Buster, with the KyoryuBlack Key at the center, and fired off a blast towards Basco. Basco got knocked onto his back and GokaiYellow readied her personal key.

Tokkyu3 knocked Zet onto his back and stretched her arms a little bit, "Daikaiten Cannon!"

Golden energy formed from the side of the Hyper Ressha armor and transformed into the cannon. She quickly inserted the Hyper Ressha and began to crank it.

 **=YELLOW~ CHARGE!=**

Both Yellows fired the cannons towards the monsters. The two blasts hit the monsters and caused both monsters to blow up into pixels.

"Yo~sha!" Hyper Tokkyu3 cheered in joy as she raised the cannon into the air.

From a shot distance away, Ryugen could see Hyper Tokkyu3 cheering.

"Huh… those train heroes are here…" Ryugen commented. An arrow then shot right past him and hit a Masquerade Dopant, causing said Dopant to explode into pixels, and Ryugen turned to see Fraise, "Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled.

Somebody began to clap and approach the two fruit themed Riders. They turned to see the data duplicate of Ryoma walking over to them.

"Ryoma…" Ryugen growled.

"You…" Fraise muttered.

"I want to see your capabilities, berry Rider…" Ryoma stated as he got out a tablet and used it to summon some Kurokage Troopers to his side. He then typed onto it to summon a Sengoku Driver and Lockseed to his side.

"What?" Ryugen blinked.

"Henshin."

 **=LEMON!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=COME ON! LEMON ARMS!=**

Duke's suit formed and a different looking Lemon Armor Part attached onto his body. The armor then unfolded onto his body and a rapier appeared in his hands.

 **=INCREDIBLE RYO~MA!=**

Ryugen and Fraise stood back to back as the Kurokage Troopers surrounded them and aimed their spears at them.

"I'll deal with the troops. You go deal with Duke," Ryugen told Fraise.

"Wait… why should I deal with him?"

"Because he was the one who ended your life."

"...fair enough," Fraise responded.

"By the way… your body disappeared from his lab sometime before I was found. What happened to it?"

"Oh. I took it and put my soul back into it."

"Ah. Just wondering."

"You two done talking yet?" Duke questioned.

Ryugen quickly fired his gun at the Kurokage Troopers while Fraise ran towards Duke and slashed at him with her bow. Duke, however, managed to tank the attack with relative ease.

"Is that all you get?" Duke questioned before he effortlessly knocked Fraise backwards.

"I'm just getting started…" she responded.

 **=BLACKBERRY!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=HERE WE GO!=**

 **=BLACKBERRY ARMS! FOUET MISTRESS!=**

Fraise, now armed with a whip, attacked Duke at a more rapid pace. While Duke did take some damage he didn't look very phased by said damage.

"I'm not really the one you should be attacking," Duke commented, "Your grape friend there was the one who brought you to me, so he's partially at fault for you dying as well."

"Quiet you!"

 **=BLUEBERRY!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=HERE WE GO!=**

 **=BLUEBERRY ARMS! SIGNORA OF NUNCHAKU!=**

She smacked Duke with the nunchaku, yet he was undeterred. He quickly slashed at Fraise with the rapier and knocked her to the ground. Gaim, who was slashing at some of the Masqurade Dopants at a higher elevation, looked down to see Fraise in danger.

"Mai…" he muttered before he recalled how he had a Genesis Driver that he had found earlier and how Fraise had both a Genesis Core and Energy Lockseed. He quickly got out the Driver and looked to Fraise, "Mai!"

Faise looked towards him.

"Catch!" he yelled before he tossed the Genesis Driver towards her.

Fraise caught the Driver, but noticed its lack of a Genesis Core. She then quickly got out her own Genesis Core, slipped it into position, took off her Sengoku Driver, and put the Genesis Driver on. Her suit then changed to be more of a dark purple with pink and violet accents, yet looked otherwise mostly unchanged beyond the Driver.

"What…?" Duke growled.

 **=RASPBERRY ENERGY!=**

The armor part appeared above Fraise as she put the Energy Lockseed in.

 **=LOCK… ON!=**

 **=SODA!=**

 **=RASPBERRY ENERGY ARMS!=**

With that, the Raspberry Energy Armor fell on top of Fraise. Her helmet looked like her original Fraise helmet, but now had blue earrings along with a blue visor. Then, the Raspberry Armor opened up. One blue portion folded over her right shoulder, the rest forming over her chest and back, her chest having the dark red color instead of the blue, and she had a symbol over her heart.

"How…?!" Duke yelled.

"I am... Fraise-Forte!" the Rider exclaimed.

"Fraise-Forte…" Ryuge muttered.

Fraise-Forte, now with a Sonic Arrow in hand, quickly dashed towards Duke and slashed at him with the arrow. Duke attempted to parry the attacks, but Fraise-Forte easily grabbed the rapier and tossed it away from him.

"Wow…" both Ryugen and Gaim gawked.

Duke was knocked onto his back and Fraise-Forte stood ready for a finisher. Ryugen quickly finished off the last of the data Kurokage Troopers and stood next to Fraise-Forte.

"Ikuzo, Micchy," Fraise-Forte stated.

"Hai," he nodded.

Ryugen sliced his Lockseed once and Fraise-Forte pushed the lever on her Genesis Driver.

 **=BUDOU~ SQUASH!/RASPBERRY ENERGY SQUASH!=**

Both Riders jumped up into the air, did a mid-air flip, and then Rider Kicked the data duplicate of Duke. Duke's Driver shattered, which resulted in him turning back to normal, and then dissolving into pixels.

"We won…" Fraise-Forte smiled.

"Yeah," Ryugen nodded as he offered a high-five. Fraise-Forte then gave him the high-five and they both smiled.

"Mai… great work," Gaim muttered. He then quickly knocked a Masquerade Dopant away, looked around for a moment, and then turned around, "You're good to go."

"Thank you," Ex-Aid smiled as he ran past Gaim. He arrived at the edge of the cliff to see the two Kyuuren-Ohs were struggling to fight the Morimars Robo, "...hmm… they need help, but… how should I go about giving it…?"

He then noticed something that looked to be stuck in the ground. He gawked upon seeing it was an Energy Item as he touched it and absorbed its power.

 **=KYODAI-KA!=**

"Giant…?" he blinked before he smirked, "Yosh…"

 **=MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!=**

"Max Dai Henshin!" Ex-Aid declared as he inserted the Gashat.

 **=MAXIMUM GASHAT!=**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL MAX!=**

He then pressed down on the button atop the Gashat. The Maximum Gamer absorbed him, flew near one of the Kyuuren-Ohs, and then grew to be as tall as the Kyuuren-Ohs.

 **=MAXIMUM POWER~ X~~!=**

"Wow! That looks so cool!" one of the ShishiReds cheered.

"No continue de… clear shirau ze!" Ex-Aid declared.

* * *

Go-On Yellow and the data duplicate of Drive both quickly evaded a blast from the Mahoubin Banki. Both took a moment to try and catch their breaths, but another blast from the Banki kept them from doing that.

"You ok?" Go-On Yellow asked the data duplicate Drive. The duplicate just nodded its head a little before Go-On Yellow stood back up, "Alright, good."

Another blaste was about to hit her, but something sped by and stopped it.

"Eh?"

"Saki!" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Sosuke!"

Go-On Red, Go-On Blue, Go-On Green, and Go-On Black ran over to Go-On Yellow's side.

"You ok?" Go-On Red asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where have you all ben?"

"The Braneworlds got a bit messed up, so it took us a while to find our way here," Go-On Green informed.

Go-On Black looked to the Banki behind them and then turned his attention back to Yellow, "What's this Banki doing here?"

"It's some sort of duplicate of it. We just need to beat it," Go-On Yellow informed.

"Alright," Go-On Red nodded.

"But first… just like old times?"

"You bet!"

The five all lined up and exchanged some nods at each-other.

"Mahha Zenkai! Go-On Red!"

"Zubari Seikai! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Mankai! Go-On Yellow!"

"Doki Doki Yukai! Go-On Green!"

"Dash Goukai! Go-On Black!"

"Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu!" all five announced before they each jumped into the air, spun a bit, landed, and posed, "Engine Sentai… Go-Onger!"

The Mahoubin Banki continued to fire magic balsts at them, but they all managed to dodge out of the way and summon up their personal weapons.

"Garage Launcher!"

"Cowl Laser!"

Go-On Blue and Go-On Black fired blasts at the Mahoubin Banki's hat to try and knock it off of its head. The Banki was able to block the blasts from his hat, however…

"Racing Bullet! Bullet Crash! Go-On!" Go-On Yellow yelled as she flung the Racing Bullet towards the hat and managed to knock it off.

"Bridge Axe!" Go-On Green yelled out.

The data duplicate of Drive held out the Handle-Ken, but then turned the key on the Driver, put a different Shift Car into the brace, and changed forms.

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… FORMULA!=**

Drive stood as Type Formula and gave a nod towards Go-On Green. The two then dashed forward, weapons at the ready, and began to slash at the Banki's cape. The slashes ended up leaving the cape in taters and returned the Mahoubin Banki to being just the Bin Banki.

"Let's end this!" Go-On Red smiled as he held out his weapon, "Road Saber!"

Drive looked to Go-On Red for a moment and then tossed him the Handle-Ken.

"Thanks," Go-On Red said quickly. He then dashed forward with both blades in hand and started to slash at the Banki, "Double Saber Straight! Go… ON!"

The Banki got sent backwards and exploded into pixels from the attack. Go-On Red raised both swords into the air, triumphantly, before Go-On Yellow looked around and noticed something.

"Where are the others?"

"Guess they got seperated from us when we arrived…" Go-On Black figured.

* * *

 **=SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! CHASER!=**

Mach then transformed into his Chaser Mach form and continued to shoot at what looked to be some sort of combined Roidmude body that lacked any kind of numbers. Chaser also blasted at the Roidmude, but the Roidmude was able to evade the blasts.

"This isn't working…" Chaser stated.

"I know that…" Mach responded.

They were about to get attacked by the Roidmude, but it was stopped by some sort of lightning blast that was accompanied by a voice saying 'Mission Three'.

"Huh?" Mach gasped.

"Up there," Chaser stated as he pointed up to a cliff.

Two figures stood atop the cliff and had their weapons by their side.

"Who are you two?!" Mach yelled out.

The figures exchanged nods, jumped down, and stood next to Mach and Chaser.

"Break Genkai! Go-On Gold!"

"Kirakira Sekai! Go-On Silver!"

"Take off!" they announced together as they did a backflip and then landed side-by-side, "Go-On… Wings!"

"Go-On… Wings?" Mach repeated.

They all heard the Roidmude let out a beast-like growl as it charged towards them. Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver both took out a dagger and flipped a switch on them.

 **=MISSION ONE!=**

"Burning Dagger!" Go-On Gold yelled as a blast of fire came out from the tip of his dagger. The fire blast hit the Roidmude and knocked it back a little bit.

 **=MISSION TWO!=**

"Freezing Dagger!" Go-On Silver declared as she sent out an ice wave at the Roidmude and it caused the Roidmude was frozen solid.

Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver then exchanged looks before they pulled on all of the levers on the dagger.

 **=MISSION SIX! FULL POWER!=**

"Jet Dagger!" they said together as they flew through the air and slashed at the Roidmude, "Dagger Acrobat!"

The Roidmude got sent backwards from the attack and the Go-On Wings were set to up their daggers with another weapon but were stopped by Mach and Chaser walking forward.

"Don't hog this all to yourselves," Mach said as he loaded a Signal Bike into his weapon.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

"What he said," Chaser added as he took out his Signal Bike, loaded it into the Break Gunner, and pressed down on the button.

 **=EXECUTION!=**

Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver looked at the two Riders, but shrugged their shoulders a bit as they held the daggers and the second weapon in position, "Attention!"

They connected the two weapons and got out the Engine Souls.

"Toripter Soul, set!" Go-On Gold announced as he put the Soul into the weapon.

" _Ikuzo, Aniki!"_

"Jetras Soul, set!" Go-On Silver announced as she put the Soul into the weapon.

" _There is no escaping my fangs!"_

"Wing Booster, boost up!" the Wings announced as they aimed their weapons.

 **=FULL THROTTLE!=**

 **=FULL BREAK!=**

 **=THREE, TWO, ONE, ZERO!=**

"Go On!"

Holographic images of Toripter, Jetras, Mach's Signal Bike, and Chaser's Signal Bike all flew towards the Roidmude and made it blow up into pixels upon the blast connecting.

"Go-On Wings, touchdown!" the Go-On Wings declared together.

"Picture… perfect," Mach smiled as Chaser walked over to him.

"So…" Chaser started as he got the Chaser Signal Bike out of Mach's Driver, "This is what the real deal is like…"

"Oi, give it back!" Mach yelled.

"Sorry," Chaser responded as he put the Signal Bike back into Mach's Driver. Unbeknownst to Mach, the Signal Bike gave a very faint purple glow off.

* * *

ZyuohWhale, ZyuohTiger, and Zyuoh TheWorld, who was in his Crocodile form, stood in front of the last seven Masquerade Dopants. OOO noticed that the Dopants were about to try and escape, so he jumped down and blocked their escape route.

"You guys need some help?" OOO asked.

"Gladly," ZyuohTiger said quickly.

OOO looked to the three Zyuohgers for a moment, got out two Medals, and scanned them.

 **=SHACHI! TORA! WANI!=**

OOO stood in this form for a moment, jumped down, and quickly scanned the Medals again.

 **=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

He dashed forward, rode around in a style similar to Burakawani's finisher, and managed to round up all of the Masquerade Dopants.

"Let's finish them off," ZyuohWhale said as he tried to stand.

"Yamato, you're hurt. Please don't push yourself," ZyuohTiger pleaded.

"I'll stop after we finish these guys off, ok?" ZyuohWhale told her.

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

ZyuohTiger nodded and then got out her ZyuohBuster. ZyuohWhale did the same and both Zyuoh TheWorld and OOO simply readied their own weapons.

 **=ZYU~OH SLA~SH!/ZYUOH THE FINI~SH!/TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!=**

The four each sent out energy slashes towards the last of the Masquerade Dopants. The seven grunts all burst into pixels and were no more.

* * *

Para-DX looked through various Energy items that he had gathered from across the battlefield as the two Kyuuren-Ohs and Ex-Aid were still battling the Morimars Robo. He looked up to see the Morimars Robo charge up a spear and stab through the duplicate Kyuuren-Oh. The duplicate Kyuuren-Oh burst into the four Voyagers as the duplicate Shishi Voyager vanished.

"Minna!" ShishiRed yelled.

"Hey, you," Decade said as he walked over in a hurry, "You need to do something that can help them!"

"I'm working on it…" Para-DX responded.

Ex-Aid hurried forward to try to attack but was knocked backwards by the Morimars Robo.

" **I already got battle data on this form, so what did you expect to accomplish by fighting me with it?!"**

"...found something!" Para-DX exclaimed.

Kyuuren-Oh stepped backwards to avoid another laser attack and ended up running into the Energy item that Para-DX was about to give to Ex-Aid.

 **=LUCKY!=**

ShishiRed noticed a pink flash from his belt, so he pulled it down and looked to see a certain Kyuutama, "The Ex-Aid Kyuutama?! Yosha lucky!"

He then loaded the Kyuutama into the Seiza Blaster.

 **=EX-AID KYUU~TAMA!=**

Another laser blast sent Kyuuren-Oh back and ended up making ShishiRed bounce the Ex-Aid Kyuutama in a different direction. He couldn't hear the sound from the Seiza Blaster, so he just pulled on the trigger.

Ex-Aid tied to move, but he couldn't. His head, arms, and legs then retracted into the armor and it began to change shape.

 **=EX-A~ID VOYAGER!=**

Ex-Aid now sat in a pink version of the Shishi Voyager that then rocketed forward.

"Yosha lucky!" ShishiRed cheered as he pulled on the Kyuutama again.

 **=SEIZA DOCKING!=**

The Ex-Aid Voyager reformed its body and connected with the four remaining Voyagers. It now looked like Kyuuren-Oh, but was pink and had both Ex-Aid's hair and eyes atop the helmet.

 **=GAMEREN-OH!=**

-What just happened?- WashiPink questioned.

"I… just joined you guys in a giant robot…" Ex-Aid, who was now in a cockpit similar to the one ShishiRed was in, responded.

" **This makes so little sense, but it also makes a lot of sense. I already combined the powers of Sentai and Risers, so… it would only be natural you fools would be able to do it too…"** the Great X Leader figured, **"Yet, no matter what you do, you will all be beat-"**

Both giant robots slashed at the Morimars Robo and managed to knock it off balance. The two robots followed this up with a kick attack, some more slashes, and then a powerful punch. The Morimars Robo began to sparkand the controls started to glitch up.

" **No… no… no! Why are you glitching up?! NO!"**

"We need to clear this game now!" Ex-Aid yelled.

"Minna, ikuzo!" ShishiRed yelled.

"Okyuu!-

The nine Kyuurangers all pulled back on their Kyuutamas and Ex-Aid loaded the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot holder. Both Kyuuren-Oh and Gameren-Oh jumped up into the air, flew higher and higher into the sky and actually managed to reach space with both robots even passing the ORION before they both came soaring back down in a kicking position.

 **=SUPER GALAXY CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

"Kyuuren-Oh and Gameren-Oh, Critical Meteor Breaking Strike!- all ten of them yelled.

Both mechas came soaring down towards the Morimars Robo and kicked right through the robot. The Morimars Robo sparked and began to explode from the damage.

" **No… this isn't how it'll end! This will not be how my plan ends! I will win! I will be the winner of this game! I… I… I WON'T LOSE TO HEROES LIKE YOU~!"** the Great X Leader angrily yelled before the Morimars Robo blew up.

" _Game… clear…_ " Ex-Aid proclaimed.

" _Good luck!_ \- the nine Kyuurangers yelled.

* * *

The heroes looked on to the setting sun as the worlds began to separate and revert back to normal from their data state.

"It was nice to meet you, Emu," MegaBlue told Ex-Aid.

"Same to you," Ex-Aid smiled before he shaked hands with him.

Wizard looked to MagiPink for a moment but didn't know what to say.

"It was nice to meet you," MagiPink stated.

"...same to you," Wizard responded.

"Let's do it again sometime," MagiRed said as he walked over.

"Maybe," Wizard commented before turning to MagiPin, "But… I do hope I meet you again sometime."

"Same to you," MagiPink smiled.

Brave, still in the Galaxian Gamer form, looked to Go-On Yellow and simply gave her a wave goodbye.

"Hey… don't be sad that we're being separated," she said, " _Smile, smile._ "

Brave gave a soft chuckle as he started to walk away.

"So… you still owe me," Ryugen told GokaiYellow.

GokaiYellow then simply turned back to normal, closed up Ryugen's Lockseed so he could turn back to normal, and then kissed his cheek, "There."

Micchy just blushed a bit as Luka walked away from him. Mai, who happened to see this, just giggled a little at the display. Mai then turned towards Gaim as he was talking to Tokkyu1 and Tokkyu3.

"So, how have you guys been?" Gaim curiously asked.

"We finally found our hometown and we're back there. We… kinda just got dragged into this," Tokkyu3 explained.

"What happened with you?" Tokkyu1 asked.

"To cut a long story short… I got rid of the forest and Zawame ahs been fine," Gaim informed.

"Good to know," Tokkyu1 smiled.

A shot distance from them, Red Buster, Blue Buster, Yellow Buster, and Stag Buster all looked at the fading Beet Buster. The four all tried to think of something to say, but Beet Buster simply gave them a motion to stop.

"...I'm glad I got to see you all again. Keep on being happy…" Beet Buster told them.

Back over at the main cliff, Akarenger and Ichigou both looked to the setting sun as it appeared to split into a second sun.

"Hongo-san… it was good to see you again," Akarenger said in a calm, yet sad tone.

"Same to you," Ichigou responded as he patted Akarenger's shoulder, "Hopefully we can meet again sometime."

Akarenger gave a nod before he got up and headed over to ShishiRed and the Kyuurangers, "Kyuurangers, you did an amazing job. On behalf of all of the Super Sentai teams and the people of our many worlds, thank you."

"Thanks, man," ShishiRed smiled.

"You are worthy to inherit the legacy of the Super Sentai even if you are from another reality here the legacy doesn't exist," Akarenger said as he extended an arm to shake hands with ShishiRed.

"It was nice to meet you," ShishiRed smiled as he shaked Akarenger's hand.

"If you ever wish to be reminded of us... look to the Cassiopeia," Akarenger told them.

Ichigou and Ex-Aid both watched the sunset before they heard something approach them. The two turned to see the Goriders, who were all fading into pixels, and looked injured.

"...you're all still ok?" Ex-Aid asked.

"We just narrowly survived the destruction of that machine…" Akarider informed as he walked forward, but then fell to his knees, "Before we fade away forever… please… I ask of you… can you forgive me and my team?"

Ex-Aid approached Akarider and extended a hand to him, "Yeah."

"Kamen Riders may start off as being pawns for villains, but they turn to the side of good at some point or another. Not sure how true it is for the Super Sentai, but anybody can be allowed one more chance," Ichigou added.

"...thank you…" Akarider responded. He and his team then vanished into data, alongside Beet Buster and the other data duplicates.

"Yo…" the data duplicate of Kiriya waved to Ex-Aid, "Bye."

"Bye," Ex-Aid waved as the data duplicate of Kiriya disappeared.

Soon, all of the Sentai Senshi and Riders who didn't belong on the main world vanished as well. Ex-Aid looked as the sun finished setting and he proceeded to revert back to normal.

* * *

Meanwhile, GoseiRed vanished into pixels as well and Yuto could see a single small flower near where he was standing.

"...I have an idea what to call our kid," Yuto whispeed to Airi.

"Realy?"

"Yeah-"

"The hospital is back!" Asuna yelled quickly. She grabbed the infant and started to head for it, "Deneb-san, can you bring Airi in for me?"

" **Got it,"** Deneb responded as he picked up Airi and brought her in.

* * *

It was now late evening as Emu, Hiiro, and Ami were all sitting and waiting around in the CR for Asuna. She eventually walked into the room, sat down, and exhaled heavily.

"You ok?" Emu asked.

"Yeah… just kinda tired," Asuna admitted.

Emu turned to his sister as she was typing something out on her tablet, "So… it's been a long time."

"Yeah," Ami nodded, "How old even are you?"

"Twenty-three," Emu informed.

Ami's eyes widened as she looked up to her brother, "Wow… it certainly _has_ been a long time."

Emu glanced down to see the Galaxian, Tekken 7, Pac-Adventure, Famitsu, Xevious, and Taiko no Tatsujin Gashats near his sier, "...where did you get some of those from?"

"Some of them I made with help from the company I used to work for, but some… uh… I don't know where they came from."

"Alright…" Emu nodded, "So… uh… do you wanna hang out or something?"

Ami then put her tablet into a bookbag and placed all of the Gashats into her pocket, "I've got to get going. I don't feel safe in Japan anymore. Foundation X isn't usually very nice to people who betray or leave them… I got a friend who's gonna help find me somewhere to hide,"

"I… see…" Emu sighed.

"Besides… we're not really siblings much anymore since, y'know, divorce and all that," Ami responded, "But… that having been said… here."

She placed a small deck of cards into Emu's hands that depicted the five Goriders, "You can use these in an emergency. They can turn into an AI set of Goriders or transform you and some others into them. They'll only have enough energy for like… two or three uses tops, so be careful with them."

"Gotcha," Emu responded as he slipped the cards into his pocket.

"And, well… Foundation X found its way into a base that belonged to Dan Kuroto and found this," Ami informed as she took out a pure black Gashat and placed it on the table, "I trust you guys to figure out what its for."

"Alright," Asuna stated, "We'll look into it tomorrow."

"Ok. Welp… it was nice to see you guys. Could've been under some better circumstances, but it was nice to see the people that Emu will be working with," Ami smiled as she headed for the door, "Asuna? Take care of my little brother."

Ami took her leave from the CR and left Emu, Asuna, and Hiiro to simply think a bit. Emu eventually started to head for the door himself.

"Where do you think you're going, intern?" Hiiro questioned.

"It's been a long day and I wasn't supposed to be at work. I'm going home."

"And I'm going to go with him," Asuna said as she walked to Emu's side.

"...very well. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Emu and Asuna took their leave from the CR and Hiiro walked over to the fridge to get something to eat. He pulled out a platter that had a lid on it with a label 'for Hiiro' written on it, walked over to the table, opened it up, and saw a cake with the text 'Smile -From Saki'.

"...Saki…" he sighed as he looked at the cake, but began to tear up, "...she's… so much like her… why…?"

A few tears streamed down from his face as he just looked at the cake.

* * *

Emu and Asuna were on a train back to Emu's apartment, silence having a bit of a grip over the two, before Emu looked at her a little.

"Something up?" Asuna asked.

"...why are you going with me?" Emu inquired.

"So we can at least spend a little bit of time together since our plans for this morning didn't end up working out."

"Alright," Emu nodded.

The ride continued in a bit of silence before Emu simply exhaled, "...so… the tournament was pretty interesting."

"Yeah…" Asuna responded before she looked towards the window for a moment, "The group who started it was called Foundation X, right?"

"Yep."

"Do you think you might ever encounter them again?"

"Who knows…" Emu stated as he leaned back into the seat, "Who knows…"

* * *

Meanwhile, over at a base in Japan, the leader of Foundation X sat in a meeting room with some other researchers.

"Digitizing the world to combine it with other worlds and then rule all of them…" the leader stated as she looked over some reports that were made about what recently happened, "...I don't want anything to do with these ideas. Scrap them."

"Yes ma'am," one researcher responded.

"As for the Rider Gashats… I am ordering a cease and desist on research with them. I fail to see how they would be useful."

"WAI~T!" somebody yelled as he kicked the door in.

Everybody turned to see a man in a white lab coat and a white hat walk over to the table with a briefcase in tow.

"...who are you?" the leader asked as she glanced to her stopwatch, but then looked back up to him, "Nevermind. What is it you want?"

"I have been contacted by somebody from another dimension who is willing to offer us help…" he informed as he opened up the briefcase and passed some notes around, "We just need to build a device that would allow us to travel between dimensions a-"

"Dimensional research is far to dangerous," the leader said, "Stop wasting my time and get out."

"In exchange… the person from the other dimension has offered us access to his notes to create a system that will not only stop Rider Gashats from functioning, but also give us a Rider that would be stronger than any other!"

"...elaborate…"

"He's working with a man on a Rider system that is more powerful than any Rider system on our Earth. And he works with something that can supply us with new troops so that we no longer need to make Gaia Memories!" the man exclaimed.

"And blocking out Rider Gashats fits into this how?"

"Based on my studies of them… a Rider with a Gashat has a capability to be stronger than even a kami-sam! We'd best get those Riders out of our way before they become a major problem!"

The leader looked to her stopwatch for a moment and then to the man, "...alright. We'll help fund this dimensional portal so that we may get this technology, but should it fail-"

"It won't fail! I swear it won't!"

"...very well. I'll have my next in command hash out what money we'll need to fund this…"

The man let out a maniacal laugh in joy at how well the pitch went before he headed for the door in a hurry.

* * *

Emu and Asuna arrived at Emu's apartment and Asuna looked impressed at all of the game memorabilia and trinkets that lined various walls.

"Wow…" she gawked.

"Yeah…" Emu nodded a little as he walked over to his room and just sat down on his bed, "...it was nice to go on a train ride with you, Asuna."

"Yeah, it was," she smiled as she sat down next to him, "...sorry this day didn't exactly got as we hoped it would."

"It's alright," he assured as he started to lean back against the wall, "...well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

Asuna simply nodded a bit as she started to head out, but she stopped herself as she heard Emu plop against his bed. She looked to his expression and saw that he had already fallen asleep.

"...sleep well…" she said softly as she was about to start walking out, but she stopped herself and turned back to Emu. After a moment of thinking, she walked back over to Emu, got him under the covers, and then climbed into the bed with him, "...good night."

* * *

Ami arrived at a cafe that was in the town and saw somebody was sitting there waiting for her, "Hi, Hikari-san."

"Hey Ami," the woman, who looked a lot like Luka, smiled, "Haven't seen you in a really long time."

"Yeah…" she nodded, "But… you know why I'm here."

"Right. You ready to go?"

 **Mugendai na yume no ato nanimo nai yo naka ja (After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness)**

Ami took out the Ganbarizing Gashat and looked at it for a moment before she looked up to Hikari, "Yeah. I'm good."

Hikari smiled as she motioned to a small white cat. The white cat jumped up onto her shoulder, "Alright. Follow me and Tail-chan then."

 **Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)**

Ami simply gave a nod as she followed her friend towards a train station…

* * *

 **Stay shigachi na image darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)**

"Bye-bye!" Saki called out as she watched Bear RV, alongside the other Engines, head back to Machine World.

"We'll meet again soon, so this is just bye for now!" Bear RV called out before she and the other Engines went into a portal back to their world.

* * *

 **Kitto toberu sa... oh yeah (I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah!)**

Ryotaro, alongside the Taros, looked to where Yuto's and Airi's newborn daughter was. The five all simply gave a soft smiled to the infant as Yuto and Airi stood side-by-side with them.

"So… what's her name?" Ryotaro inquired.

"Hana," Yuto informed.

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream, in this miserable world)**

Momotaros looked at the infant for a moment before his face paled, **"Oh no…"**

" **What?"** Urataros asked.

" **This means the Hanakuso Onna is born! That's bad!"** Momotaros yelled.

 **Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na (That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all)**

Both Airi and Yuto gave Momotaros a 'shh' motion.

" **I'll be as loud as I wanna be!"**

Ryotaro couldn't help but snicker a little bit at Momotaros and then hugged the four Taros, "I missed you guys…"

 **Stay shisou na image wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo (Even with these awkward wings dyed with images that seem to stay)**

The Taros all looked at Ryotaro for a moment and then they all hugged him back. Yuto and Airi then walked over to join the hug as well before Deneb ran over to join in the hug as well.

 **Kitto toberu sa... oh my love! (I'm sure we can fly, oh my love!)**

* * *

Houka, Kai and Tsubasa were walking towards their home together, but Houka was looking a bit absentmindedly towards the forest.

"Something up?" Kai asked.

 **Gokigen na chou ni natte (I'll become a happy butterfly)**

"...just thinking," Houka responded.

Kai and Tsubasa both shrugged a little as they continued to walk.

 **Kirameku kaze ni notte (and ride on the glittering wind)**

' _See you around… Wizard-san,'_ Houka thought before she hurried along to catch up with her brothers.

* * *

 **Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou (I'll come to see you soon)**

Eiji and Gou both sat around a campfire and were eating a bit of meat.

"Think he's gonna wake up soon?" Gou asked after he took a bite out of his food.

Eiji glanced towards an unconscious Haruto, "Hopefully. I'll stick around to make sure that he does wake up."

"Alright…" Gou shrugged before he resumed eating, yet still remained unaware of a faint glow on the Chaser Signal Bike.

 **Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa (It's best to forget the unneccessary things)**

* * *

Amy, who was now back in her home in North America, sat in her room and was looking at the Rapax Dinocell. She clicked the button on it, but it didn't seem to activate…

 **Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai (There's no more time to be fooling around)**

* * *

"He was white, teal, and gold…" Tsukasa muttered as he drew something on a piece of paper.

"What are you drawing?" Natsumi asked.

"That mysterious Kamen Rider who worked with Den-O in the battle earlier…" Tsukasa informed as he showed a picture of Kamen Rider Hero, but it lacked his phone and belt. He set the picture down, but then seemed to sense something, "Hmm?"

 **Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow (What do you mean 'wow wow wow wow')**

"Something up?"

"I'll be back…" Tsukasa said as he set the drawing aside and headed into a dimensional mist.

* * *

Lucky and his team-mates, minus Shou and Kotaro, were now on the moon. Raptor had her Seiza Blaster out, which was currently acting as a kind of telescope thanks to the Bouenkyou Kyutama, but she saw no signs of the ORION.

 **Kono sora ni todoku no darou (I wonder if we'll reach the skies)**

-I don't see the ship anywhere…- she informed before she glanced down towards the Earth, -But… it looks like something's happening there.-

"Well, let's go look into it!" Lucky smiled as he jumped into the air and pulled on his Shishi Kyuutama.

 **=SEIZA GO!=**

Lucky was then surrounded by a red fireball as he soared down towards the Earth.

 **Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow (But, wow wow wow wow wow)**

"Since when could we do that?!" Hammy demanded to know.

-I don't know!- Raptor responded as she got her Washi Kyuutama into her Seiza Blaster.

"Star Change! Woah~~~~!" Lucky yelled before he landed.

 **=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

Smoke cleared from the area where ShishiRed landed as he looked around a little, "I've landed on Earth! Yosha lucky!"

" **Who are you?!"** a female monster demanded to know.

 **Ashita no yotei mo wakaranai (I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow)**

"Glad you asked! I'm the luckiest guy in the universe, Lucky! Also known as…" ShishiRed started before he posed, "Super Star! ShishiRed!"

The three monsters that stood across from him looked for a moment before a block one gave a confused look, **"A lion? I thought the red one was an eagle."**

 **=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

WashiPink, ChameleonGreen, TenbinGold, and HebitsukaiSilver all landed nearby.

"There you guys are!" ShishiRed cheered as he ran over to their side.

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness)**

"Jeez, Lucky! Why'd you go off on your own?! I'm so mad!" ChameleonGreen yelled.

"And our eagle is pink…" HebitsukaiSilver told the three monsters, with WashiPink saluting in response, "That's what I heard!"

"Naga's confused too?" ShishiRed asked.

 **Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)**

" **So… it's a quintet? I feel like I've seen that before…"** the third monster commented.

"You think?" ShishiRed confidently responded.

 **=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

The last four members of the team appeared around the five already there.

 **Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)**

"Allow me to correct you… it's not five, it's nine!" SasoriOrange announced.

Tsukasa stood above the Kyuurangers and just exhaled a little bit, "...guess Akarenger accidentally caused them to appear here… well… let's see how this plays out before I send them home."

* * *

 **Kitto toberu sa, oh my love (I'm sure we can fly, oh my love!)**

Hero and Tiki-chan fell out of a portal and returned to their base of operations.

"Dimensional interference…? What happened?" the mystery woman inquired.

 **Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte (I'll become a merry butterfly and ride on the earnest wind)**

"I ended up helping other Riders and some Sentai Senshi…" Hero informed as he turned back to normal, "I can't believe that happened…"

* * *

 **Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yujou (I'll come to see you where ever you are)**

Yoshiaki and his team walked in to see a rather exhausted Yayoi at her computer desk.

"Something happen?" Kaori asked.

"Something certainly did happen…" Yayoi responded in a half-awake state.

 **Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte (Ambigous words are surprisingly handy)**

"What happened?" Hideo asked.

Yayoi rubbed her eyes a little as she turned to them, "Do any of you know about the many worlds theory?"

All five simply tilted their heads in response.

 **Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara (I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song)**

"Then it'd take to long to explain. Let's just say some great big war occured while you were all away and I saw things from another reality…"

* * *

Kouta and Mai were now both back on the planet they had taken the Helheim Forest to and were just roaming around a bit.

 **Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow (What do you mean 'wow wow wow wow')**

Kouta simply looked at the Genesis Driver, which now lacked a core, and the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed. He eventually pocketed them and just continued to walk around a little.

Mai, meanwhile, held out her hand and created a new Sengoku Driver. She placed it on her waist and the Rider Indicator turned into the Fraise indicator. She then took out three fruits from a tree which then transformed into the Strawberry, Blackberry, and Blueberry Lockseeds.

 **Kono machi ni hibiku no darou (I wonder if it'll echo through this town)**

* * *

Kotoha gave a soft smile as the Kuroko brought her to where Takeru was, but she saw that Takeru was fast asleep in his bed.

"Thank you," Kotoha smiled to the Kuroko before they left.

 **Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow (But, wow wow wow wow wow)**

* * *

Over at the medical wing of a prison, in the Kamen Rider world, a man picked up the broken remains of the Taddle Legacy Gashat and put them into his pocket. He gave a very soft chuckle, but then quickly moved on before he was noticed.

 **Kitai shitetemo shikata nai (There's no use anticipating)**

* * *

"Alright… there… should be good," Amu told Yamato as she finished bandaging up his leg.

"Thanks, Amu," Yamato smiled.

"...please promise me you won't be that reckless again."

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream in this miserable world)**

"I promise," Yamato told her.

Amu looked away from him for a moment as she set the medical equipment aside before she then hugged him. Yamato smiled at her and hugged her back.

* * *

 **Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na (That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all)**

Genm, still in his Level X form, fell through an alleyway as he tried to get back up. Pixels were falling off of his body, but he was still able to stand.

"No… I won't lose now… not now… not now…" Genm muttered as he walked forward and ended up falling through a dimensional mist.

 **Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo (Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay)**

* * *

- _Hello~_ Game World viewers! This is your announcer, _comin' to ya live!_ \- the announcer from the tournament declared. People that were in a stadium began to cheer wildly, -Are you ready for another battle? I know I am! But first, we got some words from the guardians of our world… the Goriders!-

 **Kitto toberu sa, oh my love (I'm sure we can fly, oh my love)**

The Goriders detransformed and stood in the arena. Akarider looked like Emu, Aorider looked like Shun, Kirider looked like Ryotaro, Midorider looked like Micchy, and Momorider looked like Luka.

"Thank you all for being here for our for fun tournament. I hope that you'll all be happy to see this unfold," the untransformed Akarider smiled.

"Let's have a great match today," the untransformed Kirider smiled.

 **(Instrumentals)**

"May the best team win," the untransformed Aorider stated.

"Give it your all!" both the untransformed Midorider and untransformed Momorider announced.

The audience began to cheer as the five all headed to a viewing area.

- _Alright then_! Let the battle begin! Our first team is Team Police!-

Drive, G3X, GoYellow, Accel, and DekaPink arrived at the arena.

-Next up… Team Train!-

Go-On Red, Den-O Rod Form, MagiShine, GoGreen, and Tokkyu5 stepped out next.

- _Ladies and gentlemen… are you ready?_ FIGHT!-

* * *

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream in this world of nothingness)**

Everybody in the audience began to cheer wildly at the sight before them.

 **Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)**

The core nine Kyuurangers were all guided towards a dimensional mist that brought them back to their normal reality.

"Since Yamato and the others changed the future… a new Super Sentai team is born?" a man pondered aloud.

Tsukasa simply looked at him for a moment before he walked away into his own portal home.

* * *

 **Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)**

Tsukasa returned to the Hikari Photo Shop and sat down to look at the picture he had drawn of Kamen Rider Hero. He simply stared at it for a bit before he shrugged a little bit and turned to see Natsumi was fast asleep.

 **Kitto toberu sa, oh yeah (I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah!)**

Tsukasa placed a blanket over Natsumi before he headed for his own room to sleep for the evening.

* * *

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream in this miserable world)**

Somebody with a red top handed another person what looked to be a double-sided Gashat that was green and red. The person set the Gashat aside while the male in the red top walked around and talked a little bit.

 **Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na (That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all)**

* * *

Emu and Asuna continued to sleep together as Emu started to cuddle her a little in his sleep. He slowly started to stir a little, but Asuna was able to keep him from waking up.

 **Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo (Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay)**

Both simply had a faint smile on their faces as they continued to sleep.

 **Kitto toberu sa, oh my love (I'm sure we can fly, oh my love)**

* * *

" **Sentai Banning Act"? Yellow as a government agent?**

*Footage was shown of six of the Go-Ongers being near an explosion*

 **That… doesn't sound very Go-Onger like.**

 **Let's try this again…**

 _Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Re;10 Years Grand Prix!_

* * *

 **Two worlds that should never have collided… will collide…**

Marth: King Henshin!

 **The Riders of the Rider Emblem Worlds must fight a threat bigger than any other…**

Kamen Rider Marth: Ikuzo! *charges forward alongside various other Riders*

 **But… they won't have to do it alone…**

?: Marth… don't forget about us…

Marth: Hongo-san…

 **The Legendary Riders shall appear!**

?: Rider… Henshin!

 **Hongo Takeshi/Kamen Rider Ichigou**

Ichigou: Riders stand together when the world is in danger.

 **Kohtaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX**

Kohtaro: Time I finally repay you for all your help, Hongo-san. *transforms into Kamen Rider Black* Toh! *is then shown fighting as Black RX*

 **Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX**

Ryo: Hongo needs some help to get out of a dangerous situation? I'm down for going to help him.

 **Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz**

Takumi: I'll protect the future of both this world and my own.

 **Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O**

Momotaros: **Stand aside… the only winner is here!**

Emu: That… sounds really stupid.

Momotaros: **I just wanted to say that…**

 **Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade**

Tsukasa: It's my fault that world is even in this mess, so I gotta try and clean this mess up as best I can.

 **Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO**

Eiji: Riders should help each-other out. Shouldn't they?

 **Haruto Souma/Kamen Rider Wizard**

Haruto: This is certainly going to be an interesting day.

 **Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim**

Kouta: Nice to see you again, Haruto.

Haruto: What was the deal with the race-car Rider calling you a 'kami-sama'?

Kouta: It's a long story.

Haruto: We've got time.

 **Mai Takatsukasa/Kamen Rider Fraise**

Gaim: Koko kara wa ore no stage da! *gets bonked upside the head* Ow…

Fraise: Don't you mean 'ore-tachi no stage da'?

Gaim: Right…

 **Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**

Emu: Minna… ikuzo!

 **Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave**

Hiiro: This looks like it'll be a challenging operation…

 **Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy**

Asuna: Don't leave me out of this!

 **And...**

*Ichigou and Nigou fought against some grunts before they heard people walking over.*

Ichigou: Huh?

?: Saa… jikken o hajimeyou ka?

 **=ARE YOU READY?=**

?: Henshin!

*Ichigou and Nigou watched as the two transformed.

?: Shori no hosoku wa kimatta!

?: Imada ore wa… makeru ga shii-ne!

 **Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build**

 **Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z**

*All of the Riders fought against various foes before Ichigou and Kamen Rider Marth jumped into the air*

 **Kamen Rider Hero: Heroic Tales**

 **Kamen Rider Marth**

 **Coming soon…**

*The focus then shifted to a young man as he was looking at a message from a friend.*

?: "Did you see him fighting? That Distortion move with Yang and Akira was amazing!" ...heh. Guess I need to watch that soon.

* * *

It's… complete. I… did it. I completed it!

-Clip-

Cross-Z: Otta… *falls onto his back* ARRRRRGH! OWATTA~!

-End Clip-

Indeed Cross-Z… owatta indeed. It means "It's done" in Japanese. ...I am glad I took the time to proofread this story and not just post it after I finished it. I'm truly glad that I took my time with this story to give you guys a great project. This is easily the longest thing I've ever written and I'm not looking to top that anytime soon…

Even with how long this has ended up being there were some elements I altered. Ryuji, J, Gentaro, Raito, and Mio all weren't going to be in this story until I realized some motif match ups I could give as well as a bit of a reunion for the Go-Busters. There were at least four fight scenes that were scrapped out of the final battle, being Akarenger and ChangeDragon vs Baseball Mask, the Changeman and Kyuurangers fighting together, Fourze and Changeman and lastly the Gekirangers and Dairangers. That last one did kind of make it in with their appearance during Tentoraiger's scene.

Kamen Rider Fraise popping up was partly due to me needing a fifth member for Yoko's team and partly because she's about as old as Gaim will be in a few months. Me and KKD conceived the character between the gap of time of the first two episodes of Gaim and she appeared in Mega Gaim. Heck, there's another nod back to that story. Gaim and Go-On Yellow saying "Fruity Checker Flag" was a nod to the Mega Gaim and Sonic Sentai Go-Onger crossover. This is the proper debut of Fraise-Forte, who was conceived after the Energy Riders appeared, and the self-healing power of her Jinba form was thought up by somebody else.

Hero and the Debo Kyoryuger universe version of Yayoi popping up were planned as a kind of patch for the fact the two stories won't be getting a Taisen crossover. Speaking of those stories… my apologies for the wait for the next couple of chapters and their upcoming "movies". Progress on them will hopefully be resuming soon enough…

Emu having a sister was something that was never mentioned in the show, but we never did learn anything about his family life. The most we ever got was his dad being named Kiyonaga and his occupation being mentioned… in a book that came out while this was being made. Going back and re-writing that would be problematic… plus, the books do have debatable canon anyway. ...then again… the Ghost one was canon, so was the Drive one, not sure about Gaim's or Wizard's, Fourze's… not sure… OOO's book is canon… and… let's just move on. The divorce thing was a good way to explain away why his family never came up in the show. Basically, unlike America, Japanese divorce laws kinda say that the family shouldn't meet up after the split. For those of you who have seen Digimon Frontier, you'll get a bit of an idea of what I'm talking about.

This thing was kinda tricky to work on towards the end. Big example of one issue I had… I needed to find out the finisher of the Go-On Wings, but the video that had it ended up being taken down. ...yeah… research and motivation were the two major reasons this took forever to come out.

As for Sento and Ryuga showing up in Heroic Tales: Kamen Rider Marth… well… much as I'm not that big a fan of Build, I do think that they deserve to show up since they are a part of the legacy. ...Zi-O might be popping up somewhere depending on circumstances, but we'll see.

A favorite part is really hard to decide since there are a lot of great moments in this story, so I can't really name any one favorite.

Before we wrap it up though… there is one last little mystery… the location of the item that caused this mess went missing. There are a few clues as to what happened to it… the code that was put into the vault to get it out, Dark Buster saying something about a "voleur", the name of the item being French… and even the gibberish that True Brave was babbling on about before he died is a hint. If you can figure it out… the answers are before you.

I cannot thank you all enough for your patience with this project. This has been a project that I have dumped a ton of time and energy into… and I hope that you all enjoyed this little story.

Just Live More…


End file.
